Georgia On My Mind
by EveApplefield
Summary: Rosemary Kenny, une gamine de onze ans ni très jolie, ni très sociable, aurait préféré naître dans une famille plus soudée mais dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. De la Géorgie isolée et ses habitants aux instincts pervers à une mégalopole animée par une joyeuse bande de psychopathes, trouvera-t-elle enfin sa place ? Ou s'écroulera-t-elle sous le poids des secrets ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Esther Rosemary Keeny détestait beaucoup de choses.

En fait, elle en détestait tellement qu'elle les séparait mentalement entre ce qui l'agaçait, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas et ce qu'elle haïssait. Dans ce qui pouvait l'agacer il y avait des choses normales comme se prendre une averse parce qu'elle avait oublié son parapluie à la maison, ces fichus piafs devant sa fenêtre qui la réveillaient toujours trop tôt ou que le petit ami de sa mère s'évertue à vouloir lui faire manger des pizzas trois fromages alors qu'elle était horriblement intolérante au lactose.

Elle ne s'aimait pas elle-même, ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux trop mal entretenus pour être jolis, son prénom de grand-mère, ses traits trop secs, son embarras constant à l'idée d'exister, ses pieds de clowns, tous ses vêtements de seconde main, son acné qui ne partait pas malgré la crème, ses membres maigres et le fait qu'à onze ans elle soit déjà plus grande que certains de ses professeurs. Tout chez elle était maladroit et embarrassant. Karen, sa mère, s'évertuait à lui dire que ça irait mieux avec le temps mais elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. A son âge elle était déjà ravissante et populaire, Rosemary l'avait vu sur les photos.

Mais ce qu'elle haïssait réellement, d'une haine aussi viscérale que juste, c'était l'attitude peu intéressée des adultes et celle de ses pairs qui l'était beaucoup trop. Elle haïssait son casier qui ne s'ouvrait jamais sans qu'elle ne doive se battre avec parce que ça faisait rire les autres autour d'elle. Elle haïssait la cantine parce que personne ne la laissait jamais s'assoir à leur table, qu'elle se retrouvait plantée comme un piquet au milieu de la salle et que les surveillants n'intervenait pas. Depuis le temps que ça durait elle avait appris la leçon et venait à l'école avec son propre déjeuner, mais c'était humiliant de savoir qu'il y avait des endroits de l'école où elle ne pouvait pas aller. Comme les toilettes pour filles, qui sentaient mauvais mais qui étaient paradoxalement toujours bondées pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, ou les jardins derrière le bâtiment de science car tous les gens qui lui faisaient des misères en avait fait leur fief et elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre sans recevoir des insultes ou des saletés. Rosemary ne voyait pas en quoi elle était plus dégoûtante que ceux qui allaient chercher des cannettes dans la poubelle pour les lui jeter à la figure, mais il fallait croire qu'au collège l'hygiène c'est très relatif. Quand on pointait ses boutons en disant qu'elle ne se lavait pas, ça n'était pas important que celui qui l'accusait ait les cheveux gras et les ongles en deuil, elle avait toujours tort.

Et, se dit-elle en voyant une boulette de papier tomber dans son sac, elle haïssait vraiment le travail de groupe.

Si jamais elle attrapait celui qui avait eu l'idée d'obliger des collégiens à travailler à plusieurs il allait l'entendre ! Ou pas, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de tripes et ne haussait jamais le ton. Mais enfin c'était vrai quoi ! C'était un cauchemar du début jusqu'à la fin : d'abord tout le monde voulait se mettre avec ses copains au point que certaines filles pleuraient de grosses larmes de crocodiles pour qu'on les laisse faire et évidemment personne ne voulait se mettre avec elle alors la prof devait lui assigner un partenaire. Ensuite, soit tout le boulot était mis sur le dos d'un seul membre du groupe –généralement c'était elle- soit personne ne travaillait parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à faire les andouilles avec leurs amis. Au final tout le monde faisait du bruit, ça énervait les professeurs, on avait perdu une heure pour rien et les élèves se retrouvaient avec du travail supplémentaire à faire à la maison.

Dans le cas présent c'était encore pire que d'habitude parce que non seulement on lui avait assigné un partenaire qui refusait de bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider, mais en plus le groupe à côté d'elle ne comptait pas travailler, préférant balancer des petites boulettes dans son sac comme si c'était une poubelle en couinant, gloussant et chuchotant entre eux comme une armée rats géants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils lui faisaient ce coup-là mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir à cause de cette foutu peau de rousse qui la faisait ressembler à un dalmatien mutant rose à poids oranges, ce qui les ravissait de plus belle et rendait les petits bruits qu'ils poussaient d'autant plus insupportables.

Agacée, elle ferma son sac d'un coup sec pour qu'ils arrêtent mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire ils étaient morts de rire ces hyènes, l'un d'eux fut même obligé de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche, affalé sur la table, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ce qui ne servait à rien vu le cirque ambiant mais ça elle se garda bien de le leur dire. De toute façon, elle était trop occupée à se recroqueviller sur son devoir pour qu'aucune des boules de papiers qu'ils lançaient maintenant sur elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Rosemary fit la grimace en en voyant une laisser une grosse trace de bave sur son papier, faisant couler son encre jusqu'à en rendre la phrase incompréhensible. La prof allait la tuer, vielle harpie hypocrite. Mlle Babcock était toujours horriblement autoritaire et pourtant elle leur faisait quand même faire du travail en commun. Sauf que contrairement aux autres professeurs elle n'essayait même pas de les garder sous contrôle, elle se mettait à son bureau avec des boules quies dans les oreilles et corrigeait des copies pendant toute l'heure. Rosemary réécrivit la phrase en dessous, faisant mine d'ignorer ses tortionnaires et le type en face d'elle qui s'était ratatiné dans sa chaise dès qu'on lui avait demandé si elle avait essayé de lui rouler une pelle.

Une vive douleur dans son dos la fit sursauter et elle traça une longue ligne qui déborda jusque sur la table. Prenant une longue inspiration pendant que son voisin de derrière lui enfonçait la pointe de son compas entre les omoplates, elle ferma les yeux et mit le nez en l'air pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi odieux avec elle ? Elle avait de bonnes notes, elle était athlétique, elle venait toujours propre et elle n'embêtait jamais personne ! C'était de sa faute si elle était moche, pauvre et coincée ? Non ! Alors pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille au lieu de pépier d'excitation en se demandant si elle allait pleurer ?

La sonnerie fut pour elle une délivrance et elle faillit bien laisser ses larmes couler à cause du soulagement. Elle se jeta hors de son siège, posa son devoir sur le bureau avant tout le monde et quitta la salle sans demander son reste, mais non sans entendre la vielle Babcock lui demander de nettoyer derrière elle.

Rosemary stoppa net.

Elle ne voulait pas. Les autres allaient se moquer d'elle encore plus et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait partir. Plantée comme un piquet juste en dehors de la salle, les joues en feu et l'estomac dans les talons, elle posa un pas devant elle lentement avant de bondir comme une fusée à travers les couloirs de l'école en sentant quelqu'un l'effleurer.

Non.

NON NON NON !

Elle ne le ferait pas, elle ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois ! Et puis de toute façon… De toute façon il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la fin de l'année alors c'est pas comme s'ils allaient pouvoir lui mettre beaucoup d'heures de colle ! Elle n'avait jamais été en colle et l'idée lui faisait peur mais… Oui mais voilà, mince, s'ils ne voulaient pas faire leur travail d'adultes et tenir les autres en laisse, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, elle devait toujours être une élève modèle ?

Quittant la route de la ville pour arriver au chemin de terre qui la ramènerait chez elle dans une bonne heure de marche, Rosemary ralentit l'allure, à bout de souffle, pleurant, reniflant et essuyant ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. C'est vrai quoi ! Personne ne leur disait rien à eux, alors pourquoi dès qu'elle, elle se rebellait ou leur criait d'arrêter c'était elle qui se retrouvait avec des exercices à faire à la maison. On lui disait de les ignorer, et que c'était de sa faute d'être aussi sensible mais la petite rouquine n'y croyait pas une seconde. Selon elle, c'était parce que leurs parents à eux venaient aux rencontres parents-professeurs, qu'ils participaient aux évènements et qu'ils les emmenaient à l'école tous les jours plutôt que de les laisser marcher tout seuls.

Après un énième petit reniflement elle leva les yeux vers les murailles de maïs qui bordaient la route. Ils étaient si grands à cette époque de l'année qu'on ne pouvait plus voir au-dessus. Certains trouvaient que ça avait un effet pratiquement claustrophobique, mais Rosemary les aimait ces épis. Une fois les autres avaient essayé de lui courir après en passant à travers champ mais ils avaient vite abandonné en se rendant compte que les longues feuilles vertes étaient très coupantes. Ici, elle était en sécurité. Traînant les pieds, elle serra ses mains sur la bandoulière de son sac et regarda le sol poussiéreux. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de se presser, personne ne l'attendait à la maison. Karen était réceptionniste au petit motel au bord de la ville et ne sortirait qu'à vingt-deux heures. Après son petit-ami du moment, Lionel, possédait une petite pizzeria et prenait deux jours de repos en plein milieu de la semaine parce qu'il avait trop de clients les weekends alors elle avait des chances de le voir mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. A chaque fois il lui faisait des plats au fromage au dîner, qu'elle était obligée de manger parce que sinon sa mère l'accuserait _encore_ d'être agressive avec son potentiel beau-père et elle finirait par vider son estomac dans les toilettes avant d'aller directement se coucher sans pouvoir faire ses devoirs.

Chienne de vie.

Oh et puis mince ! Si elle pouvait dire à sa prof d'aller se faire voir elle pouvait très bien leur dire la même chose à eux ! Ça leur ferait les pieds tiens. S'ils se rendaient seulement compte qu'elle était là vu que les trois-quarts du temps elle passait sa soirée dans sa chambre à faire la tête et à en vouloir au monde entier. Oui, elle était un tout petit peu caractérielle, et alors ? C'était un pays libre, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Y compris bouder dans le maïs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Rageusement, elle s'enfonça entre les grands épis en tapant des pieds un peu trop fort sur le sol, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire en public, avant de s'asseoir en tailleurs par terre, tirant une tête de six pieds de long en essuyant ses dernières larmes avec son t-shirt. Puis elle s'allongea sur le sol pour regarder les quelques morceaux de ciel bleu qui n'étaient pas cachés derrière les longues tiges. C'était tellement nul d'avoir onze ans. Tellement, tellement nul. Elle poussa un long soupir tremblant. Il y avait bien une chose qui pourrait lui remonter le moral, mais l'ennui c'est que ça pourrait tout aussi bien le lui plomber pour les quelques jours à venir. Décidant finalement qu'elle ne tomberait pas plus bas, elle sortit le téléphone dernier cri dont sa mère ne connaissait pas l'existence et appela le seul numéro qu'il y avait dessus. Appeler son frère généralement ça passait ou ça cassait. Soit elle arrivait à l'avoir et il lui remonterait le moral, soit elle tombait sur le bip du répondeur et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas être sûre qu'il était encore en vie. Après une attente interminable qui menaça de la refaire pleurer, elle soupira en entendant sa voix grave et rocailleuse de l'autre côté du fil.

"Bonsoir Rosemary."

"Salut Jonathan."

 _"Bonsoir_ Rosemary."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se reprit de bonne grâce.

 _"Bonsoir_ Jonathan."

"C'est mieux merci." Elle poussa un petit gloussement étranglé. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Comment il… Oh c'était vrai que quand elle l'appelait directement après être sortie de l'école, c'était généralement parce qu'on lui avait fait des misères et qu'elle espérait qu'il la réconforte. Elle se mordit la langue, hésitant sur la question à poser. Elle ne reprit la parole qu'après quelques minutes de silence.

"Est-ce que maman voulait de moi ?" Chuchota-t-elle.

Jonathan claqua sa langue contre son palais et dit simplement "Ah." Elle se mordit les lèvres. Quand il faisait ça, c'est que la réponse était compliquée et qu'elle ne lui plairait sans doute pas. Mais au moins lui il voulait bien prendre le temps de lui faire comprendre. Il soupira profondément et même sans le voir elle était intimement convaincue qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez.

"Pour être très honnête je n'en ai aucune idée et tu m'en vois désolé mais je n'ai que mes spéculations à t'offrir."

Elle aimait bien le ton sérieux et doux de professeur qu'il utilisait pour lui expliquer des trucs qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était celui qu'il avait employé l'année dernière quand il lui avait expliqué ce que c'était que les règles. Elle avait été tellement hystérique en voyant du sang couler entre ses jambes, et ça faisait si mal qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui lui arrivait, alors elle avait absolument voulu lui en parler avant d'informer Karen.

"Je peux les entendre quand même s'il te plaît ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Et bien pour commencer, je sais déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi vu qu'elle m'a abandonnée donc tu m'excuseras mais je ne lui décernerais pas le prix de la mère de l'année."

Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir Rosemary hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il lui avait raconté l'horrible traitement que lui avait infligé leur arrière-grand-mère après que Karen l'ai laissé là-bas en connaissance de cause. Il lui avait montré les cicatrices qui recouvraient ses avant-bras quand elle avait sept ans et elle n'avait pas pu dormir correctement pendant des jours, craignant que la vielle Mary Keeny ne sorte de sa tombe pour venir lâcher des corbeaux affamés sur elle aussi. Comme il le lui avait expliqué, ce n'était même pas le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné qui le gênait tant que ça, après tout c'était une adolescente perdue qui ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant, mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé dans un endroit où on voulait sa mort et de ne jamais être revenue pour lui. Elle n'avait plus jamais regardé sa mère de la même façon.

"Toi par contre c'est différent. Elle était plus vielle, avait accès à des contraceptifs…" Ça aussi il avait dû le lui expliquer l'année dernière. "Donc tu n'étais pas un accident comme moi, elle a dû vouloir un enfant. L'ennui… Comment dire… C'est un peu délicat."

Il souffla.

"Ton père est aussi mon père, tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui."

"Sauf que quand elle t'a eu avec lui, il était marié et il avait deux filles."

Sans le vouloir elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et poussa un petit couinement étouffé. Ça, il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle déglutit difficilement. Il reprit sans lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

"Karen n'était pas riche et elle était dans une assez mauvaise posture." Dit-il lentement. "Notre père en revanche possédait une entreprise de construction, de plus il était très infidèle. Ils ont eu une aventure, pendant laquelle j'imagine qu'elle t'a eu pour le pousser à demander le divorce ou lui soutirer de l'argent. Ça n'a pas marché et à la place elle a épousé un homme qui s'appelait Charlie Jarvis un peu après ta naissance. C'est dans sa maison que vous vivez maintenant."

"Et lui il est où ?" Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle entendit un reniflement amusé.

"C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais une prochaine fois si tu veux."

"D'accord." Dit-elle doucement en se redressant, toujours estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Pourtant ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Personne ne voulait parler de son père et Karen avait même l'air un peu agacée quand elle abordait le sujet. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle était étouffée par l'instinct maternel, à la laisser toute seule sur les routes alors qu'on entendait tout le temps parler de kidnapping à la télé, à ne jamais l'aider pour ses devoirs ou rencontrer ses professeurs ou passer du temps avec elle ou… Ou…

Sous le brûlant soleil de Géorgie, cachée au milieu des épis, Esther Rosemary Keeny se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer, téléphone vissé contre l'oreille, laissant la douce voix de l'épouvantail lui empoisonner l'esprit.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, à dans deux semaines !

-Non, Rosemary et sa mère ne sont pas des OCs. Le fait que Crane ait une sœur beaucoup plus jeune qui a les cheveux blonds vénitiens et une mère qui s'appelle Karen Keeny est tout à fait CANON ! Ça vient de Year One : Scarecrow, publié en 2005, qui est l'origin story la plus populaire de l'épouvantail. Comme elle n'avait pas de prénom je lui en ai donné un et je lui ai créé une personnalité. Son apparence est inspirée de celles de sa mère et de son frère (dans la bédé c'est un bébé).

\- Je l'aie appelée Esther Rosemary Keeny à cause de deux films d'horreur pour rester dans le ton : Esther (The Orphan) et Rosemary's Baby. Rosemary est aussi la traduction anglaise de romarin.

\- Je posterai une semaine sur deux jusqu'à ce que j'ai suffisamment de marge pour éviter le hiatus. En attendant oui, je sais que les chapitres sont plus courts que ceux d'Etranges Coïncidences mais, voilà, c'était le truc le plus énorme que j'ai jamais écrit et je l'ai fini en moins d'un an. Donc bon. Je ne compte pas réitérer l'exploit tout de suite. Mon objectif d'écriture actuel est surtout de réussir à finir tous les projets que j'ai sur mon disque dur depuis des années et les publier sans faire de hiatus. J'aime vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas les hiatus. Ma kryptonite vous dis-je.

\- Et au fait, pour tous ceux qui se demandent pourquoi les profs vous font faire du travail de groupe au collège alors que ça sert à rien, je vous rassure c'est pas parce qu'on est débiles. On sait très bien que ça sert à rien avec des gamins qui n'ont pas envie d'être là mais d'après les directives du ministère de l'éducation c'est pour pousser les élèves à réfléchir par eux même et si t'aime pas ça tant pis parce que c'est obligatoire.

\- Gerald Crane était bien marié et avait deux filles quand lui et Karen se sont revus et ont très probablement conçu la gosse de Karen à ce moment-là car Charlie Jarvis, le type avec qui Karen vivait, n'était pas le père de sa fille et en trouvant une photo de Gerald Crane il se moque d'elle, dit qu'il a l'air pété de thunes et qu'il a dû l'abandonner lui aussi. Karen ne répond pas. Plus tard, quand Batman demande à Gerald où elle est car elle est en danger de mort, il refuse initialement de lui dire, fait genre il ne la connait pas… Avant que Batou lui montre la photo récente d'une Karen prenant la pose qu'il garde dans son portefeuille et passe en mode Badman pour le faire parler. Ouais le père de Crane c'est un énorme connard.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Au final elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle avant onze heure du soir, ayant passé plus d'une heure au téléphone avec son frère à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, comme les gâteaux qu'avaient apporté le Chapelier Fou la dernière fois qu'il était passé le voir ou autres sujets tout aussi bénins. Après ça Rosemary avait préféré lire un livre de la bibliothèque allongée sur le sol au beau milieu du champ de maïs plutôt que retourner à la vielle ferme où ils habitaient parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa mère après ce qu'elle avait entendu. D'accord, Karen n'y pouvait rien et c'était il y a longtemps mais entre ça, ce que Mary Keeny avait fait à cause d'elle et la façon dont elle la traitait… Ça allait être dur de lui reparler avant quelques jours. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Sa mère avait l'habitude qu'elle l'ignore de toute façon. Depuis que Jonathan avait pris contact avec sa petite sœur, il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait plus exactement quand, il lui arrivait de se sentir très mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Il était un douloureux memento de ses erreurs de jeunesse, de son incapacité à s'occuper correctement d'un enfant. Sans lui elle n'aurait probablement pas remarqué quand sa mère la laissait mettre n'importe quoi avant d'aller à l'école, que les parents des autres leur préparaient leurs déjeuners et qu'ils applaudissaient dans le public à leurs compétitions alors que Karen oubliait systématiquement de venir au point qu'elle soupçonnait que ce n'était pas un oubli mais une absence totale d'intérêt. Ce genre de trucs.

C'était bien tout ça mais elle s'en était bien mordu les doigts d'avoir déprimé dehors pendant si longtemps quand elle avait vu, après avoir escaladé la gouttière pour arriver à la fenêtre de sa chambre au premier étage, que Mlle Babcock lui avait laissé un message sur l'intranet de l'école lui ordonnant de réécrire son papier parce que c'était un travail de cochon et de le lui remettre en main propre le lendemain à sept heures. Pas le meilleur message de bienvenu qu'elle aurait pu recevoir, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une heure de colle. Quoi que, pensa-t-elle en déglutissant, ça devait peut-être vouloir dire qu'elle voulait lui remettre la coller en face à face pour se repaître de la honte qu'elle lirait assurément sur son visage. Ou pour lui faire nettoyer les boulettes parce qu'elle s'était enfuie avant de le faire. Résultat, elle était restée debout jusqu'à minuit pour finir ça en plus de ses devoirs avec pour seule consolation le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu à ramper devant les autres.

Deux heures de colles seraient toujours moins nulles qu'une humiliation publique.

A six heures trente, son téléphone la réveilla comme tous les jours et elle l'éteignit maladroitement, les paupières lourdes d'avoir aussi peu dormi. Normalement elle aurait dû utiliser son radioréveil au lieu de garder son portable à trente centimètres de sa tête, mais il était coincé sur une station de radio qui ne passait que de la pop et ça aussi c'était un truc qu'elle n'aimait pas alors après avoir passé une heure –bon ok dix minutes- à essayer de le débloquer, elle avait baissé les bras et retiré les piles. C'était un cadeau de Karen alors elle ne le jetait pas par politesse, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle acceptait d'entendre de l'autotune de bonne heure. Rosemary s'habilla prestement avec ses éternelles tennis trouées sur le côté, une longue jupe à fleurs qui lui arrivait sous les genoux et un-t-shirt rouge avec un dinosaure dessus qu'on leur avait offert quand ils avaient visité le musée d'histoire naturelle d'Atlanta. Ayant atteint le summum de la mode, elle descendit alors se faire un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes et à la gelée de framboise avant d'approcher la salle de bain à pas de loup. Elle savait que Karen y était parce qu'elle l'avait entendu crier quelque chose à Lionel quand elle descendait les escaliers. Maintenant, encore fallait-il la convaincre de l'emmener et de ne pas lui révéler que si elle devait être là plus tôt, c'était parce qu'elle en avait fait une. Elle la trouva en train de s'épiler les sourcils, légèrement penchée au-dessus du lavabo pour se rapprocher le plus possible du miroir.

Elle était belle sa mère, et Rosemary regrettait amèrement de ne pas plus lui ressembler. Sa silhouette était fine mais pas aussi maigre que la sienne, qui ressemblait plus à celle de Jonathan. Ses traits étaient plus doux que ceux de ses enfants, ses yeux bleus moins froids et elle faisait attention à son apparence. Son maquillage était discret, sophistiqué tout en restait professionnel, son jean près du corps pour exhiber le fait qu'à presque cinquante ans elle tenait toujours la forme et la teinture noire de ses cheveux était parfaite, pas un cheveu gris ou roux ne ressortait.

"Bonjour maman" dit-elle doucement.

Karen se retourna un instant pour lui sourire avant de se retourner vers la glace.

"Bonjour Esther ! Tu as bien dormi ?"

 _Rosemary_.

"Mnoui. Dis euh tu pourrais m'emmener à l'école s'il te plaît ?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix se faisant plus basse à chaque syllabe.

"Quoi ? Oh ! Non désolée mais tu peux demander à Lionel il doit partir pour la pizzeria- LIONEL !" Elle hurla soudainement. "Tu pourrais emmener Esther à l'école s'il te plaît ?"

Il hurla "D'accord !" depuis l'entrée et Karen se retourna vers elle en souriant.

"Voilà, c'est réglé !" Elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, la baignant dans l'odeur vanillée de son parfum. "Allez ne le fais pas attendre, à plus tard !"

Rosemary marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en retour et fila sans demander son reste. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère, c'était d'autant plus frustrant de ne pas pouvoir la voir et d'apprendre qu'elle avait des squelettes dans le placard. Jonathan aussi, mais lui au moins il ne s'en était jamais caché. Ou en tout cas pas à elle. Enfin il ne le lui avait pas dit quand elle était toute petite pour ne pas lui faire peur mais. Voilà. C'était différent. Elle trotta dehors en entendant la portière de _son_ pick-up claquer pour qu'il ne parte pas sans elle et grimpa prestement à l'intérieur, sac sur les genoux et MP3 sortit au cas où Numéro 5 lui casserait trop les oreilles.

"Tu t'attaches bébé ?"

Elle le fit sans répondre, gardant les yeux fermement rivés sur le pare-brise poussiéreux. Rosemary n'aimait pas Lionel. Déjà parce qu'il la faisait vomir tout le temps avec son obsession pour le fromage, ensuite parce que de tous les petits amis de sa mère c'était le seul qui ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Au lieu d'abandonner et de la laisser tranquille comme les autres il s'évertuait à vouloir lui parler, la toucher, lui donner des surnoms idiots ou passer du temps avec elle au point qu'elle le voyait plus que sa propre mère. Ça, elle aurait pu s'en passer, merci bien.

"Bien dormi sinon ?" Demanda-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

Elle grogna quelque chose d'intelligible qui ressemblait à un 'mnoui' et il soupira comme un condamné. Si ça l'ennuyait tant que ça il n'avait qu'à pas lui parler, point. En plus à chaque fois que sa mère lui ramenait un nouveau 'beau-père' il fallait toujours qu'il y ait des gens pour lui dire que sa mère était la bicyclette du village parce que tout le monde était monté dessus ou autres méchancetés. Ça ne l'aidait pas à les apprécier. Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, ce qu'elle apprécia à sa juste valeur, surtout quand il reprit la parole en posant sa grosse paluche sur son genou.

"Eh, ça va ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale du tableau de bord. Il restait huit minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Joie.

"Mm-hm." Grogna-t-elle en mettant sa jambe hors de portée pour le déloger.

"Non c'est juste que t'as une toute petite mine, t'as des problèmes à l'école ?"

Oui, mais là elle faisait la tronche parce qu'elle devait être à côté de lui. Cependant elle était ravie que sa mauvaise humeur lui soit enfin montée au cerveau, il y avait donc encore de l'espoir pour lui.

"Gnon sva."

Est-ce que ce serait malpoli d'augmenter le son de la radio pour ne plus avoir à l'écouter ?

"Je sais pas, t'invites jamais de copines à la maison. T'en a au moins ?" Demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

Bon, voilà, c'était le moment où elle sortait ses écouteurs et les vissait sur ses oreilles parce que mince, ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Si elle ne lui parlait pas du tout d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire croire qu'elle voudrait lui parler de ses problèmes personnels ? Pas question. Pour elle il était Numéro Cinq, ni plus, ni moins et il n'allait pas rester de toute façon donc à quoi ça pouvait bien servir ? Cependant, il ne devait pas être d'accord parce qu'il souffla et arrêta la voiture. Elle mordit sa langue et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ils étaient au milieu de nul part, perdus sur une route de campagne entre Lotham et Arlen. Une grosse patte velue retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, ce qui la fit se ratatiner dans son siège.

"Tu sais bébé," commença-t-il sur un ton qu'elle interpréta comme faussement enjoué. "Ta mère avait dit que tu devais venir à la pizzeria après les cours."

Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça s'était passé. Karen n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire que sa fille rentre à pied, jusqu'au jour où il lui avait fait remarquer que ça serait mieux qu'elle vienne à la pizzeria et reste à la cave. En plus, ça leur permettrait de nouer des liens. Sa mère lui avait donné le feu vert même si Rosemary ne voulait pas.

"Ce serait plus sûr tu sais ? C'est dangereux une petite fille toute seule sur les routes."

Personnellement elle pensait qu'elle était bien plus en sécurité sur les chemins de terres entre les champs, très loin de lui. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Devant son mutisme il posa sa main sur sa nuque, trop près de ses cervicales à son goût.

"C'est pas une proposition, tu sais ? Tu viens après les cours."

Ses mains se serrèrent sur ses genoux maigres. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rester dans une cave isolée avec Lionel.

"Mmkay." Dit-elle sans la moindre intention de le faire.

Lionel n'essaya plus d'engager la conversation après ça et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant son air boudeur. Le reste du trajet se passa donc en silence, pour son plus grand bonheur. Arrivés devant l'école elle retira ses écouteurs et allait se jeter hors de la voiture sans lui dire au revoir quand elle se sentit un peu coupable devant son air niais. Rosemary ne l'aimait pas, elle le lui faisait sentir dès qu'elle le pouvait mais il l'avait quand même emmenée sans se plaindre.

"Euh… Merci de m'avoir emmenée." Dit-elle en se forçant à parler plus fort.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et passa son bras de la taille approximative d'un jambon de pays autour de ses épaules maigre pour l'attirer vers lui et lui faire un gros bisou sur la tempe qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas qu'il la touche mais bon. Il avait été gentil quand même.

"Passe une bonne journée !"

"Euh, oui, pareil." Marmonna-t-elle en sortant prestement de la voiture une fois qu'elle lui eut échappé.

Mais bien qu'elle soit maintenant libre, il allait falloir rentrer et affronter la terrible, l'affreuse Mlle Babcock et ses heures de colles. Elle poussa les doubles portes et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. A cette heure-ci les couloirs étaient encore vides alors ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt mais ça la rassura un peu quand même. Elle referma précautionneusement pour ne pas faire de bruit avant de déglutir. Un instant elle avait cru entendre un drôle de truc, puis elle souffla en comprenant que c'était juste le concierge qui passait la serpillère. Le bruit de ses basquets se réverbérait contre les murs tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas bien mal assuré vers la salle des profs, où elle lui avait dit de venir la voir. Une fois devant la porte, elle se mordit la lèvre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle était en bois aggloméré et revêtement plastique tout simple comme toutes les autres portes et pourtant elle lui semblait tellement plus sinistre. Comme la porte interdite dans le conte de Barbe Blue, celle où-

"Je vous ai entendu arriver Miss Keeny."

… Le doute n'était plus permis, sa prof de littérature était un vampire.

"Oh pour l'amour de-" s'exclama-t-elle en l'entendant toquer. " _Bien sûr_ que vous pouvez rentrer !"

Lèvre inférieure fermement coincée entre ses dents, elle pénétra dans l'antre des profs. Si elle avait été étonnée elle ne le montra pas. A part pour les quelques posters punaisés aux murs c'était très spartiate. La pièce était assez petite, il y avait seulement une photocopieuse dans le coin, un meuble de bureau avec une cafetière et une plante en pot dessus, ainsi que quelques tables assemblées sur la longueur pour en faire une plus grande, à laquelle était assise Mlle Babcock qui la toisait derrière ses lunettes rouges. Rosemary se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de lui rendre son papier et de s'enfuir. Les élèves n'étaient pas censés entrer ici alors c'était gênant.

"Bonjour Mlle Babcock", dit-elle en tendant son devoir "je vous ai apporté mon analyse de document."

"J'espère bien", répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "Asseyez-vous."

Obéissante, elle tomba dans la première chaise à portée de main. Puis elle posa sa copie sur la table vu qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Babcock croisa les doigts et souffla mais ne dit rien. Est-ce qu'elle devrait lui demander si elle allait être collée de suite histoire que le supplice dure moins longtemps ? Euh non. Après tout, il y avait une chance qu'elle oublie.

"J'aurais espéré voir votre mère Miss Keeny."

Vielle chouette. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Sa tête rentra dans ses épaules.

"Elle vous a emmenée cette fois ?"

Cette fois ?

"Euh… Son petit ami m'a emmenée là..."

Son reniflement dédaigneux s'accompagna d'un coup de tête qui fit bouger toute la choucroute blonde platine qu'elle avait sur la tête. Ça devait être une perruque. Elle fit donc attention à fixer la table pour ne pas qu'elle ait de soupçons.

"Je vois. Et vous avez beaucoup de corvées à la maison en rentrant ?"

Il y avait un problème avec ses devoirs à la maison ? Pourtant ils étaient biens, non ? Est-ce que les autres en avaient volé un ?

"Oh euh… Ca dépend ? Les soirs où il est là pas trop mais sinon maman rentre très tard alors ben… Je fais le ménage, je mets une machine de linge à tourner… Me réchauffe à manger, tout ça…"

Elle gesticula sur sa chaise sans le vouloir. La conversation hautement bizarre, surtout vu qu'elle l'interrogeait avec cet air pincé, comme si elle venait de trouver une crotte de chien sur son paillasson. Ses ongles cliquetèrent en rythme sur la table quelques secondes.

"Vous habitez loin ?"

"… Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien je vous vois arriver à pied tous les jours, j'en conclu que vous ne vivez pas loin ?"

Elle fit de son mieux pour garder le même air craintif et embarrassé. Ce ne fut pas dur.

"Bah oui, c'est à dix minutes…"

"Je vois. Vous pouvez disposer Miss Keeny ce sera tout pour cette fois."

Trop contente de ne pas être collée, elle se prit les pieds dans sa chaise en se levant, en oublia presque de lui dire au revoir et fila le plus loin possible. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard en mangeant son sandwich que Rosemary commença à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir justement.

* * *

OOps ! Il semblerait que j'ai oublié qu'en fait, oui, il y a bien des OCs. Mais bon, ce sont des personnages secondaires avec un but bien précis et ils disparaîtront assez vite. Merci à **Maiaka** pour la review ! A dans deux semaines !

 **Maiaka** : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'en parlais depuis longtemps parce que c'est en fait une réécriture, j'étais allée jusqu'au chapitre 9 la dernière fois il me semble. La version d'avant ne m'allais pas et je comptais la refaire, mais entretemps j'ai écrit Etranges Coïncidences dans la section Batman Begins/Dark Knight Rises, parce que j'avais plus vraiment d'idées pour mes fics de ce côté-là du site, et oui ça compte Roulette Russe, désolée. Ceci dit, je ne vais pas réécrire RR, mais je vais la continuer un de ces jours. Merci pour ton soutient !

-Changements notables par rapport aux chapitres originaux : Le moment où Rosemary se réveillait était en fait le début du premier chapitre et plus tard elle avait dû nettoyer les boulettes devant tout le monde. Ajouté le message par intranet, les différentes utilisations du téléphone par Rosemary qui originellement ne l'utilisait que pour appeler son frère (alors que, soyons honnêtes, on est pratiquement tous accros au téléphone maintenant *éteint son portable*) et l'entrevue avec Mlle Babcock.

\- Rosemary n'a pas des goûts alimentaires bizarres, le sandwich beurre de cacahuètes et gelée est un grand classique américain, surnommé le PB n' J (Peanut Butter and Jelly), un peu comme le célèbre jambon-beurre français. C'est de ça que parlait la banane qui danse quand elle disait 'IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME !'. En gros elle était contente parce que c'est l'heure du goûter. Voilà.

\- Alors niveau âge, Karen à eut Jonathan à 15-16 ans et Rosemary à 37 (dans la bédé Jarvis disait qu'elle n'était plus toute fraîche et Rosie devait avoir un an) donc là elle doit avoir à peu près 48 ans. Crane et Rosemary ont donc 22 ans d'écart, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle le voit plus comme une figure paternelle que comme son frère, après tout il _a_ l'âge d'être son père et en a endossé le rôle. Donc en résumé, Karen : 48 ans, Crane : 33 ans, Rosemary : 11 ans.

\- Comme beaucoup de préados, les rares fois où elle répond Rosemary parle le groumpf : le langage où l'articulation n'existe pas et où la bouche s'ouvre très peu pour économiser de l'énergie, très importante si on veut pouvoir lire des fanfictions sur le téléphone jusqu'à deux heures du mat' en étant caché sous la couette.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Bizarrement malgré cette entrevue le reste de la semaine de Rosemary s'était très bien passé.

A part pour les remarques habituelles le coup des boulettes avait été le seul véritable incident de la semaine, elle avait eu un A- en maths, n'avait pas recroisé Lionel et Jonathan lui avait dit qu'il viendrait ce weekend ! Il était surtout dans le coin parce qu'il avait fait exploser un truc à Gotham et qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas mais elle s'en fichait ! Il allait venir ! Ça faisait huit mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Et il allait lui ramener des Chocogrenouilles qu'il avait piquées ! Rosemary avait été tellement extatique qu'elle avait sauté sur place toute seule comme une andouille au milieu de son champ en faisant des petits bruits excités dans le téléphone qui avaient dû vriller les tympans de son frère, mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Aujourd'hui elle était un peu fatiguée mais pour le coup c'était entièrement de sa faute. Après qu'il lui ait fait part de la bonne nouvelle elle avait passé la nuit à se renseigner sur ce qu'il avait fait récemment, la tête cachée sous la couette et le portable en luminosité minimale. Et à jouer à Farmville mais ça, on n'en parle pas. Elle étouffa un petit reniflement amusé quand elle vit qu'il avait juste continué sa croisade contre les Latte Quatre Epices de Starbucks parce que c'était un truc de pouffe à la mode, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il _adorait_ ce truc de pouffe à la mode et leur volait des cartons d'ingrédients pour pouvoir s'en refaire chez lui quand personne ne regardait. S'il avait pu il s'en serait fait des perfusions. Bref, il avait encore substitué leur stock d'épices avec de la toxine de peur en poudre qui leur ferait faire des cauchemars abominables pendant quelques jours, mais il n'y aurait pas de morts vu que le but réel ici était de refaire le plein de caféine. Et puis elle avait commis l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil à un site de théories autour des Rogues qu'elle connaissait et qui avait été cité dans les commentaires. Et autant Rosemary n'allait plus lire les fanfictions parce que les mots 'Yaoi Slash' à côté du nom de son frère la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, autant elle pouvait passer des heures à écumer des pages et des pages de suppositions plus ou moins correctes, ou au contraire complètement farfelues. Déjà il n'avait pas tué maman le jour de la fête des mères parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que Karen était un zombie. Ensuite oui, il appelait souvent quelqu'un d'extérieur aux Rogues mais non ce n'était pas son fils caché, c'était elle-même. Enfin il n'était ni asexuel ni gay, elle en était certaine parce qu'elle avait entendu des voix de filles en fond quand il l'appelait des fois et il disait toujours 'c'est personne' un peu trop vite avant de passer à autre chose donc elle en avait conclu que c'était des copines. Plein de copines.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait réfuter la théorie disant qu'il était nymphomane pour le coup.

Néanmoins elle avait réussi à éviter tout le monde avant d'aller en cours et une fois arrivée ils s'étaient tous enchaînés suffisamment rapidement pour qu'on n'ait pas le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Mieux : ils n'eurent aucun travail à faire en commun. En plus en littérature il y avait un contrôle surprise sur les derniers chapitres du _Jardin Secret_ qu'ils avaient à lire alors la moitié du cours se passa dans le silence total, sauf pour le moment où Mlle Babcock avait regardé la feuille d'une peste et levé les yeux au ciel en disant 'Ce n'est pas en utilisant un stylo à paillettes que vous allez briller d'intelligence, vous savez ?'. Prends ça dans les dents ! Pour une fois que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle que tout le monde avait rigolé. Elle aurait presque pardonné la vielle Babcock pour son air pincé mais de toute façon elle ne devait pas en avoir grand-chose à faire de l'opinion d'une gamine encore boutonneuse.

Mais bien qu'elle soit toute aussi maigre, moche et boutonneuse que le voulait le vieux cliché pourri sur les premiers de classes, Rosemary n'était PAS mauvaise en sport. Et elle n'était même pas première de classe, elle était troisième.

Pour l'aider à se faire des amis Karen l'avait collée dans un club de majorettes quand elle avait sept ans et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais ramené qui que ce soit à la maison, depuis le temps la rousse en avait appris suffisamment pour ne pas avoir peur dès qu'elle se dirigeait vers le gymnase. Ce fut donc la tête haute qu'elle doubla ses camarades, commençant à se changer prestement dans une cabine pendant que les autres traînaient des pieds. Ça devait vraiment les énerver, se dit-elle trottant hors des vestiaires pendant que les autres étaient encore en train de mettre leurs basquets, que pendant ce cours-là personne n'allait pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. Oh elle les voyait lui jeter des regards noirs quand ils n'arrivaient pas à toucher leurs doigts de pieds tandis qu'elle, elle enchaînait les acrobaties à côté, mais le prof de sport ne laissait jamais rien passer ! Il était d'enfer.

"Venez par ici !" Il cria en faisant de grands gestes pour qu'ils se regroupent. "Bon aujourd'hui c'est votre dernière séance de gym donc pas besoin de réviser des routines, on va juste faire deux-trois exercices d'échauffement et ensuite du moment que vous cassez rien vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal." Il frappa dans ses mains. "Allez, vous me faîtes des tours de gymnase !"

"On en fait combien ?" Râla un garçon derrière elle. Rosemary ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais il était assez rond et lui avait collé un chewing-gum dans les cheveux une fois.

"Jusqu'à ce que ça m'amuse plus. Allez !" Ajouta-t-il en frappant encore dans ses mains pour les faire bouger. Le principe devait être de les dresser à réagir au bruit.

Elle commença à courir la première, comme d'habitude et les autres suivirent. Dans n'importe quelle autre classe la rousse aurait été vite dépassée par les garçons mais comme elle avait les plus longues jambes Rosemary resta aisément en tête de file. Est-ce qu'ils l'auraient regardée un peu moins mal si elle avait couru moins vite ? Certainement. Sauf que c'était bien la seule chose où elle pouvait se permettre de crâner. Ses notes étaient bonnes, mais il y avait mieux. Elle était moche, mal habillée, n'avait pas d'ordinateur et n'était pas sociable. Personne ne la suivait sur Facebook, Twitter ou autre parce qu'elle n'avait pas de compte, ni de photo Instagram sympa à montrer à tout le monde parce que son téléphone devait rester secret. Alors désolé, elle faisait bien comme elle pouvait pour entretenir un peu son ego.

Une fois qu'il les eut libérés elle partit chercher son bâton qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Le prof les laissait pratiquer ce qu'ils voulaient pendant certains cours alors ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle était la seule. Les Cheerleaders pouvaient réviser leurs chorégraphies et les garçons qui faisaient des sports de combat se faisaient mousser. Cependant même s'il y avait deux autres filles du club de majorettes dans sa classe elle n'alla pas s'entraîner avec elles, elles l'auraient envoyée bouler. Tout le monde faisait la même chose alors elle se retrouvait toujours toute seule. Elle commença par plier ses poignets au sol pour les assouplir, puis fit tous les exercices habituels avec le bâton seul avant de s'attaquer aux parties plus acrobatiques. Les voyant toutes les deux lui jeter des regards en coins qui n'avaient pas l'air très amicaux, Rosemary leur fit un radieux sourire de majorette –celui qui est tellement crispé qu'on dirait qu'on leur a agrafé les commissures des lèvres aux pommettes- et jeta son bâton en l'air avant d'enchaîner gracieusement une roue et un salto costal, récupérer sur bâton au dernier moment puis saluer.

Elle allait très probablement le regretter mais rien que pour admirer leurs airs dégoûtés ça valait le coup.

Elle enchaîna les figures et les lancers pendant toute l'heure, y ajoutant toujours un peu plus de panache quand elle sentait que quelqu'un la regardait. Ce qui était le plus triste c'était qu'il y avait bien des gens qui trouvaient ça cool, malheureusement ils n'osaient jamais l'approcher parce qu'ils savaient qu'on s'acharnerait sur eux aussi. On se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis et à côté on l'empêchait de s'en faire, c'est intelligent ça.

"Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !" Hurla le prof à la fin de l'heure pour couvrir toutes les discussions. "Rangez tout ce que vous avez sorti et vous pouvez aller manger !"

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par moult pépiements approbateurs. Il les laissait sortir vingt minutes à l'avance alors ils seraient les premiers à la cantine pour une fois. Non pas que Rosemary en avait quoi que ce soit à faire. Elle retourna sans grande motivation dans les vestiaires, épaules un peu basses d'avoir à quitter le gymnase parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait replonger dans la jungle scolaire. Au moins ses affaires étaient encore là et personne n'avait jeté quoi que ce soit dessus. Une fois elle avait retrouvé une boule puante dedans mais les filles s'en étaient mordu les doigts parce qu'il avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour que l'odeur quitte complètement la pièce. Ayant appris de leur erreur, elles tentèrent de lui piquer des trucs, mais là encore elles se firent taper sur les doigts. Les cafteurs n'étaient pas très aimés mais Rosemary n'en était plus à ça près alors dès qu'elle avait vu que ses tennis manquaient elle l'avait immédiatement signalé au prof. Il avait retenu toutes les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui rendent les chaussures volées, puis il les avait collées. Désormais elles se contentaient juste de mettre de l'eau dessus parfois, ce qui n'était pas très grave puisque ça séchait avant la fin de l'heure. Rosemary prit son sac au passage et entra dans une cabine sans faire attention aux filles qui faisaient des sourires condescendants autour d'elle. Oui, elle était la seule à se changer dans les cabines, et alors ? Son corps était ridicule, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire qu'elle n'ait pas envie de le montrer ? Elles se moqueraient de toute façon alors tant qu'à faire, elle préférait se dénuder loin de leurs regards.

On toqua contre la vielle porte pendant qu'elle retirait son t-shirt. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en les entendant rire de l'autre côté de la paroi. Et beh, il ne leur en fallait pas beaucoup. Toutefois la rousse se rendit compte qu'elles étaient étrangement nombreuses à glousser et un peu proches. Prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment, elle eut juste le temps de remettre son haut avant que le premier seau d'eau glacée lui tombe dessus.

"ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE PETASSE !"

Elle avait hurlé sur le coup, les glaçons lui avaient fait mal au crâne en tombant et elle était frigorifiée, frappant inutilement contre la porte, bloquée de l'extérieur par une peste. Un deuxième seau lui tomba sur la tête, puis ce qui semblait être le contenu d'une bouteille de jus d'orange périmé. Ses efforts pour rester au sec furent complètement vains, piégée comme elle était dans un espace aussi petit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était essayer de respirer correctement et de ne pas hurler de peur. Ça ne l'aurait rendue que plus pathétique encore. Impuissante, elle pressa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour ne pas entendre les rires. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'y ait plus personne, tremblant comme une feuille. Finalement leurs glapissements de joie hystériques s'évanouirent au loin dans une course effrénée. Et maintenant elle faisait quoi ? Tous ses vêtements étaient trempés. Si elle sortait comme ça… Mais la clenche ne bougeait toujours pas.

De lourds sanglots échappèrent sa gorge contre sa volonté. Son dos glissa contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genoux dans la mare nauséabonde, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter avec ses deux mains en travers sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait là de suite c'était qu'on la voit dans cet état lamentable. Tout le monde lui en parlerait. Tout le monde allait savoir qu'elle était nulle, même pas fichue de prévoir qu'elles voudraient finir l'année en beauté, surtout après avoir reçu tant d'heures de colles. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient ? Que c'était normal de faire des misères à quelqu'un juste parce qu'il existe ? Elles voulaient une médaille ?

"Eh je ferme ! Il reste des gens dans le vestiaire ?"

Rosermary s'étrangla avec un de ses sanglots. Elle ne voulait voir personne… Mais ne serait-ce pas pire d'être enfermée jusqu'au prochain cours ? Juste au moment où un nouveau groupe rentrerait et pourrait rire de ses déboires ?

"J'suis coincée…" Elle renifla piteusement.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis elle rougit en l'entendant jurer comme un charretier. Il retira ce qui bloquait le passage, les pieds métalliques du banc claquant contre le sol quand il le laissa tomber, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Entre l'odeur rance et les vêtements qui collaient à son corps squelettique la pauvre n'avait pas fière allure. Pourtant il avait l'air furieux, désemparé même, ce qui fit baisser les yeux bleus de la rousse.

"Rah c'est pas vrai ils apprendront jamais ces cons."

Si elle en avait eu le courage elle l'aurait corrigé en disant que c'était des connes, sauf que là ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que son visage à cause de la honte cuisante qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas le moment. Sans s'inquiéter pour sa propre hygiène il posa une main dans le haut de son dos pour la guider jusqu'à son bureau. C'était encore plus petit que la salle des profs, tellement que ça ressemblait moins à une pièce qu'à un placard. Il n'y avait de place que pour deux chaises, un bureau et une petite commode métallique ornée de vieux posters d'évènements sportifs sur les côtés et de quelques photos de groupes qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la vitrine à trophées du hall de l'école. Elle les regarda pendant qu'il fouillait dans les tiroirs. Ses sourcils se haussèrent un peu en y trouvant son frère mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions car il revint avec une serviette et une barre de chocolat protéinée. Son remerciement étouffé ressemblait à un croassement mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il s'appuya contre la commode, lui bloquant la vue, bras croisés et regard fuyant. Il avait quoi, cinquante ans ? Bientôt soixante ? Et son frère avait vingt-deux ans de plus qu'elle donc… Il avait connu Jonathan au même âge. Jonathan qui comprenait si bien ses ennuis parce qu'il les avait vécu lui aussi. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été dans la même école. Une minute, Babcock aussi avait la cinquantaine ! L'avait-elle connu aussi ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle s'intéressait à son cas ?

"Bon…" Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "J'appelle ta mère ?"

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa barre de chocolat. C'est sûr que c'est plus drôle d'essayer de résoudre des mystères que d'avoir à affronter sa vie. Si elle le laissait appeler Karen au travail elle ne serait pas contente. C'était dur de trouver un emploi dans le coin alors elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le garder, y compris laisser sa fille rentrer à la maison à pied par tous les temps. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de se faire enguirlander en plus du reste elle secoua la tête.

"Non… Non ça va aller merci. Je peux rentrer seule."

"T'es sûre ?"

"J'habite pas loin." Mentit-elle.

Il regarda ailleurs en soufflant. S'il avait vu à travers son mensonge, il n'en dit rien pour autant. Au final il se redressa et prit sa veste de jogging sur le dossier de la chaise.

"Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner si tu veux, après il devrait y avoir personne dans la cour."

Elle hocha la tête et lui souffla un merci enroué en le regardant partir.

Comme quoi, des fois elle avait de la chance dans son malheur.

* * *

Ah, y'a rien de plus chiant que les profs qui connaissaient vos parents/frères et sœurs et agissent en conséquence n'est-ce pas ? Merci à **Maiaka** pour la review, à dans deux semaines !

 **Maiaka** : Effectivement il était un peu plus court, mais ça c'est parce que je ne me donne pas vraiment de longueur précise pour mes chapitres. Le chapitre est fini quand il est fini donc ça peut faire entre 2500 et 4000 mots (il y a même un chapitre à 8000 mots coupé en deux). Et oui je regarde Gotham, mais j'ai arrêté à la troisième saison parce que j'ai trop de choses à faire, pas le temps de rattrapper mon retard ^^; . Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus sinon, merci pour ton soutient !

-Changement par rapport aux anciens chapitres : avant je disais qu'elle était une majorette très douée mais je ne l'avais jamais décrit. Ici l'enchaînement qu'elle fait est un enchaînement classique de compétition.

-Les gens. Il y a sur ce site des fanfictions sur Jesus, RAINBOW STALIN et Mathieu Sommet. Il y a FORCEMENT des fics yaoi bien trash sur les Rogues dans l'univers DC. Crane sait pour Scriddler, HatterCrow, ScareQuinn et tous les OCs avec lesquels on le fout. Et il nous juge. Tellement fort. De son côté Joker trouve ça hilarant et écrit des fanfictions yaoi slash juggalo furry entre batman et tous les rogues pour faire chier le monde que même AO3 finit par retirer du site au bout d'une semaine. Il se fait permaban tous les mois mais réussi toujours à revenir pointer sa tête de gland. Et devinez quelle fanfiction Rosemary a lu ? Voilà. D'où le trauma.

- _Le Jardin Secret/ The Secret Garden_ est un roman jeunesse de Frances Hodgson Burnett très populaire dans le monde anglo-saxon qui est parfois étudié à l'école. Je ne vous le spoil pas au cas où vous voudriez le lire (ou regarder le film) mais c'est sympa. Et tant qu'on y est, un A- c'est à peu près 15-16.

\- Le coup de l'épouvantail qui étrangle sa mère le jour de la fête des mères vient du Long Halloween.

\- Pumpkin Spice en français c'est le mélange Quatre Epices. Donc un Pumpkin Spice Latte c'est un café au lait avec du mélange Quatre Epices.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les oreilles de Rosemary sonnaient encore à cause des coups de feu. Depuis le temps que Jonathan faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle venait on aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait pensé à prendre des boules quiès à la pharmacie, mais non. Elle vérifia que son frère ne regardait pas, puis elle enfonça son index dans son oreille et secoua.

"Rosemary…"

Raté.

"Tu vas t'abîmer les tympans à force, attends juste que ça passe."

"Mais ça sonne encore !" Geint-elle.

Il haussa les épaules sans rien dire tel le modèle de compassion qu'il était. Intimement convaincue que quelque chose comme 'bien fait' devait lui être venu à l'esprit, elle se rallongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. C'était toujours la même chose quand il venait, au point que ça en soit devenu une sorte de tradition. D'abord elle se levait aux aurores pour le rejoindre dans un bosquet d'arbres bordé de champs où personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils discutaient un peu, allaient piquer des fruits si c'était la saison, puis Jonathan plaçait quelques leurres dans un pré pour attirer les pigeons et ils les attendaient. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune son frère était assez bon tireur pour tirer du gibier en vol alors comme le pigeon c'est débile, c'est d'autant plus facile à avoir et ça fait une bonne source de protéines pour le déjeuner. D'autres fois il allait pêcher des poissons-chats à la main et les faisait frire. C'était bon aussi, mais le nom la faisait rougir depuis qu'elle avait eu la brillante idée d'aller regarder la définition sur internet. Cela dit les deux étaient illégales sans licences alors ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans les parages. Jonathan avait tiré cinq oiseaux en une fois, Rosemary avait couru les récupérer et ils avaient décampé dans la forêt.

En hiver ils seraient repartis à sa chambre au motel rose flippant avec ses nounours moisis accrochés aux murs partout et sa vielle tenancière qu'elle soupçonnait d'être sénile, mais quand il faisait chaud ils restaient dehors. Cachés dans une clairière éloignée de tout, Jonathan retirait systématiquement son t-shirt et s'étalait sous le soleil en étoile de mer pour tâcher. Parce que non, il ne bronzait pas. Il ne pouvait que se recouvrir de tâches de rousseurs mais ça lui était égal tant qu'il prenait le soleil. Selon lui il faisait toujours moche à Gotham, par conséquent il se devait d'emmagasiner un maximum de vitamine D avant de rentrer. Rosemary se demandait surtout si les filles là-bas aimaient les tâches de rousseurs. Il se redressa une seconde pour regarder où en était la cuisson des brochettes de piaf, les recouvrit d'une nouvelle couche de sauce piquante et retourna à sa position initiale. Elle sortit une prune volée du sac et la mit dans sa bouche, se délectant de son goût aussi sucré que de la confiture. C'était agréable d'être comme ça avec quelqu'un. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre et du beau temps. Tirant sa machette de majorette de sa besace, elle se releva et fit quelques lancés tranquillement. Sa mère n'aimait pas la voir pratiquer à la maison, même si elles étaient émoussées, alors elle en profitait. On disait tout le temps à la télé que quand on se relaxait il ne fallait penser à rien mais Rosemary n'y arrivait pas, elle pensait à un tas de choses. Son rendez-vous avec la Babcock. Les photos des genoux maigres de Jonathan en short d'athlétisme. Et ce qu'il y avait de bien avec son frère c'est qu'à la différence de sa mère elle n'hésitait pas à tout lui dire.

"Dis Jonathan ?"

Il poussa un grognement interrogateur et releva les yeux vers elle.

"Je me demandais, tu avais qui en cours à mon âge ?"

"En cours c'est-à-dire ?"

"Comme profs."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"J'avais eu une Madame Gomez en maths à un moment, je ne saurais te dire en quelle année c'était mais elle était jeune. Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup d'autres noms, mais de toute façon ils doivent tous être partis à la retraite." Il fit une pause. "Je t'avoue que c'est assez confus maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?"

Elle rattrapa le manche de sa lame en faisant la grimace, mais s'assit quand même en tailleur à côté de lui tandis que son expression devenait de plus en plus perplexe. D'un côté elle avait envie de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires pour qu'il la console mais d'un autre l'évènement était encore tellement récent, elle avait envie de panser ses blessures dans son coin. Rohhh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? C'était Jonathan, pas Karen, les brimades il connaissait.

"Ben…" Elle gesticula un peu et se mit à découper machinalement des brins d'herbe entre ses doigts. "Les gens m'ont fait une crasse et j'ai dû refaire mon devoir en début de semaine …" Il claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement mais ne l'interrompit pas. "Mais quand Mlle Babcock m'a dit de venir plus tôt le matin elle m'a posé tout un tas de questions bizarres…"

Perplexe, il délaissa son tâchage et s'assit en tailleurs en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci elle avait toute son attention.

"Je suis tout ouïe."

Marmonnant au point qu'il dû la reprendre une ou deux fois pour qu'elle articule, Rosemary lui raconta l'interrogatoire. A sa demande, elle fit de son mieux pour lui répéter ses phrases le plus précisément possible. Au fur et à mesure ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, il croisa les bras et il porta son poing à son menton façon penseur de Rodin. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ça, ça voulait dire qu'elle en avait fait une.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir.

"Elle sait forcément que tu ne vis pas près de l'école." Dit-il sombrement. "Tu lui as remis un papier avec toutes les coordonnées de Karen en début d'année, tu te souviens ?"

Sa tête s'enfonça un peu dans ses épaules. Maintenant oui elle s'en souvenait, ils devaient en remplir un comme ça dans chaque matière.

"Ça veut dire quoi tu crois ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore." Puis son ton changea du tout au tout, devenant plus léger. "Probablement rien. A part ça personne ne t'as ennuyé cette semaine ?"

Ses dents se resserrent un peu plus fort sur sa lèvre inférieure. S'il changeait de sujet comme ça c'était bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de préoccupant, non ? Elle arracha un peu plus d'herbe pour s'occuper les mains. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle pouvait le presser de questions à ce sujet-là. Il faisait tellement pour elle. La moindre des choses c'était d'au moins essayer d'être une gamine obéissante avec lui et coopérer.

"Si… Les filles m'ont coincée dans une cabine des vestiaires et elles m'ont versé un seau d'eau sur la tête." Elle hésita un peu avant de continuer en baissant d'un ton, honteuse. Du jus pourri aussi. "Au fait ! Quand mon prof de sport m'a emmenée dans son bureau j'ai vu une photo de toi ! Tu faisais de l'athlétisme ? On avait le même prof ?"

Lui ne non plus ne fit pas de remarque sur son changement de sujet brutal, ce pour quoi elle fut reconnaissante. Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle voulait s'attarder. Ils savaient tout les deux que si Karen n'allait pas voir le directeur elle-même personne ne ferait rien.

"Je faisais partie du club d'athlétisme, oui. Faire partie d'un des clubs de sport de son lycée est toujours un point positif pour les grandes écoles, surtout quand on a ramené des médailles." Il retira les brochettes du feu et lui en tendis une. "Tant mieux, parce que j'ai toujours eut de longues jambes. A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ton prof ?"

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. Oh ça oui, à la télé elle l'avait vu courir très très vite quand il y avait Batman derrière. Mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait jamais été doué en sport avant d'arriver à Gotham. Dans sa tête, elle l'avait vu comme le type maigre à lunettes que tout le monde visait à la balle au prisonnier parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à éviter un seul ballon. Elle mâcha son morceau de viande, laissant le goût sucré et épicé envahir sa bouche avant de répondre.

"Mmmh… Il est un peu plus grand que moi, il est noir, il a une dent de devant cassée…"

"Incisive ?" Elle acquiesça. "Mitchell ?"

Elle hocha la tête, bouche trop pleine pour parler.

"Je le connais oui, il a été embauché lors de ma première année de lycée. Depuis le temps je pensais qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Il a quel âge maintenant ?"

"Cinquante, soixante ans ?" Répondit-elle après avoir avalé. "Je sais pas, il a des rides."

A cela il poussa un petit reniflement amusé.

"J'en conclu qu'il ne doit plus faire la course d'endurance avec vous." Il se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant sur son bras pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, et bascula sa tête pour regarder le ciel azur au-dessus d'eux tout en mangeant. "C'était un bon professeur." Elle le vit faire un rare sourire en coin avant de se reprendre. "Non qu'est-ce que je raconte il nous laissait tout le temps faire ce qu'on voulait et n'avait aucun barème de notation."

Oui donc là-dessus il n'avait pas changé.

"Ce n'était pas le meilleur éducateur qu'il soit" Concéda-t-il entre deux bouchées. "Mais il était enthousiaste, il voulait vraiment nous donner goût au sport plus que nous mettre des notes je pense. Et humainement c'était quelqu'un de bien… Il ne fermait pas les yeux, tu comprends ?" Finit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, entrecoupé de leurs bruits de mastications et des derniers craquements du feu qui s'éteignait lentement. Jonathan gardait les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans de lointains souvenirs.

"Quand j'étais jeune et bête y avait une fille." Dit-il soudainement. "Populaire bien sûr et c'est…" Il laissa échapper un petit soupir qui se voulait nostalgique mais était teinté d'aigreur. "Une histoire très courte et très bête mais l'important c'est que je me suis retrouvé les fesses à l'air devant toute l'école et que c'est lui qui est venu m'aider et a dispersé la foule en les menaçant de tous les mettre en colle."

La dernière phrase avait été dite plus vite que les autres, les mots sortant les uns après les autres sans interruption. Rosemary ne dit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins, horrifiée qu'on puisse faire ça à qui que ce soit. Et s'il leur venait à l'idée de lui faire ça à elle ? Qu'elle se retrouvait couverte de jus pourri comme dans le vestiaire, mais à moitié nue et la porte grande ouverte avec tous ceux qui détestaient l'idée même de son existence juste devant en train de rire ? Ça lui faisait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser. Elle préfèrerait supplier Karen de l'envoyer en pension au Mexique que de rester dans la même école après une chose pareille et lui n'avait pas eu le choix. Quelle horreur.

Brusquement elle ressenti une intense bouffée de gratitude. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas poussée à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'il avait instinctivement comprit que c'était trop tôt pour en parler, mais en plus il avait partagé quelque chose qui avait dû être tellement humiliant. Juste pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Trop timide pour lui demander un câlin, elle le tapota avec son index.

"Un problème ?"

"Euh…"

Habitué aux nuances langagières quasi-incompréhensibles de sa préado de petite sœur, il leva un bras pour lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait se mettre contre lui. Elle jeta alors son pic à brochette dans les cendres et s'allongea à côté de lui, le rejoignant dans sa contemplation silencieuse du ciel bleu de Géorgie. Il ne sentait peut être pas très bon d'avoir tant couru et sué, mais ici elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle pouvait oublier l'école. Elle pouvait oublier Numéro Cinq. Elle pouvait oublier qu'elle était laide, pauvre et mal adaptée. Elle pouvait oublier sa vie.

Par contre il y avait un truc qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

"Jonathan ?"

"Oui ?"

"J'ai toujours mal aux oreilles."

* * *

\- Désolée pour ce léger retard et merci à **Maiaka** pour la review, bonne année à tous !

 **Maiaka** : Pas de soucis, comme tu le voit moi j'ai mis un bail à sortir le suivant :p. Ravie que tu aime, et merci pour ton soutient !

\- Tirer les pigeons et pêcher les poissons-chats à la main ça se fait dans le Sud des Etats-Unis. Et la pêche à la main comme ça s'appelle Noodling, un synonyme de Blowjobing ce qui veut dire _fellation_ parce que le principe est d'enfoncer ses mains dans la gorge de la bête par les branchies pour la ramener à l'air. Et il y a de sacrées forêts en Géorgie, c'est loin d'être sec, contrairement à ce qu'on voyait dans Year One : Scarecrow.

-Le prof de sport qui aide Crane est bien sûr une référence à Carrie.

\- Oui, les majorettes aux Etats-Unis peuvent faire mumuse avec des bâtons enflammés et des machettes. Même au collège. Normal.

-Le coup du pantalon vient d'une origin story antérieure à Year One : Bo Briggs le martyrisait à l'école mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des vues sur sa copine, Sherry Squires. Un jour Sherry l'a invité à une fête d'halloween, il a dit oui ce gros nœud et une fois arrivé elle l'a entraîné dans un coin sombre pour l'embrasser et en fait Bo Briggs lui a écrasé une citrouille sur la tête. Pour se venger il a sauté sur leur voiture en marche avec un pistolet, déguisé en épouvantail et a sauté du capot juste à temps pour qu'ils s'écrasent contre un mur. Bo finit paralysé et Sherry meurt.

Sauf que je trouvais ça pas assez traumatique donc A CHAQUE FOIS que j'écris pour l'épouvantail, dîtes-vous que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé :

Bo Briggs le martyrisait à l'école mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des vues sur sa copine, Sherry Squires. Un jour Sherry lui a demandé de lui donner des cours particuliers, parce qu'il était très bon en chimie et qu'elle avait un peu de mal. Il a dit oui, parce que ça semblait être une bonne raison de passer du temps avec elle dans une salle vide, loin de l'orang outang qui lui servait de copain. Au bout de quelques temps ses notes ont fini par remonter. Folle de joie en montrant son dernier devoir, elle l'a embrassé, c'est allé un petit peu plus loin… Et ni une, ni deux, il s'est retrouvé dans le couloir pantalon sur les chevilles, service trois pièces prêt à tirer à l'air, à moitié assommé après avoir été frappé avec une grosse citrouille pas fraîche. Pour se venger il a tiré un coup de semonce au sel avec une vielle pétoire près de leur voiture pendant que Sherry faisait une gâterie à Bo (Carrie au Bal du Diable)… Sur une colline. Bo a paniqué, Sherry l'a mordu et la voiture s'est encastrée dans un mur. Bo finit paralysé et Sherry meurt.

Avouez que c'est moins con.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

La chambre de Rosemary était baignée de soleil en ce chaud matin de Juillet. Il s'était levé très tôt, ses rayons se glissant à travers les trous des volets roulants juste assez pour que ça l'empêche de dormir en paix, elle qui avait passé une longue nuit à jouer à Farmville sur son téléphone. Au final elle avait abdiqué et s'était levée pour les ouvrir complètement vers huit heures et demie, plissant les yeux à cause du contraste. Cependant ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'était levée. La rousse était immédiatement retournée sous la couette et était désormais en train de surfer tranquillement sur internet pour voir ce que devenait son frangin.

Il était rentré deux jours plus tôt, profitant d'une explosion déclenchée par le Joker et Harley Quinn. Après tout, si Batman et compagnie étaient trop occupés par ces clowns, lui pendant ce temps aurait la paix. Tout ça mettait Rosemary assez mal à l'aise, surtout quand il disait qu'il devait reprendre ses expériences et répondre à des commandes. Les expériences étaient faîtes sur des gens et on lui commandait de la drogue. C'était facile de l'oublier quand Jonathan lui faisait un câlin ou parlait de ses problèmes, mais il restait quelqu'un de dangereux pour le public. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas de prime pour sa capture était que c'était tout le temps des supers héros qui le capturaient. Ce qu'elle trouvait drôlement bête : ils dépensaient tout de même beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour ce genre de trucs, la moindre des choses seraient qu'ils soient récompensés pour leurs efforts. Alors oui, ils étaient censés faire ça par altruisme mais d'un autre côté les policiers, eux, étaient payés et à Gotham ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Tout ce que pouvait dire Jonathan pour les défendre c'était qu'ils étaient très faciles à corrompre.

Rassurant.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'oreiller qu'elle utilisait pour noyer le bruit en bas. Elle ne savait pas si Karen et Numéro Cinq avaient invité des gens ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'ils avaient tendance à le faire certains jours fériés, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir. Si elle se le vissait suffisamment solidement sur les oreilles Rosemary pourrait dire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu si on lui demandait de descendre pour dire bonjour et ainsi elle n'aurait pas à sortir de son cocon molletonneux. Mais ce stratagème avait ses limites, surtout quand on approchait de la mi-journée, qu'elle commençait à avoir faim et que sa vessie commençait à se faire entendre. C'est donc avec bien peu d'empressement qu'elle se redressa et jeta ses jambes maigres hors du lit. Les cheveux en pétard et le pas empressé elle fit un arrêt vers la salle de bain avant d'affronter les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Pas question de s'éterniser en bas, elle allait foncer sur le réfrigérateur, prendre quelque chose au pif et retourner dans sa caverne. Et s'il y avait des invités, ça serait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

C'est donc très silencieusement qu'elle descendit les marches et louvoya dans le couloir pour atteindre la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Malheureusement tous ces efforts furent vains, car un seul coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte lui apprit que l'ennemi Numéro Cinq était en train de prendre son café sur la table. La faim l'emportant sur son dégoût des relations humaines, elle fit la grimace et entra en baissant le nez.

"Salut bébé !" Dit-il en relevant le nez de son café à la minute où elle entra. "T'as bien dormi ?"

Rosemary ne répondit rien. Comme elle s'en était doutée, il ne lui était poussé un cerveau pendant la nuit et il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'elle ne voudrait jamais lui parler. C'était dommage mais la vie est ainsi faite. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude il ne se contenta pas de parler dans le vide. Alors que Rosemary ouvrait le frigo, il étendit le bras et lui mit une grande claque sur les fesses qui la fit glapir. Pressée contre les étagères du frigo, elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir à ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il mettait sa main là ? C'était juste une fessée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Sans explication aucune il croisa les bras sur la table en gardant son sourire niais.

"Il faut répondre quand on te parle bébé."

Elle hocha bêtement la tête, trop honteuse pour parler.

"Donc ouais t'as bien dormi ?"

"Mngnui." Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, légèrement apeurée.

Pourquoi sa mère n'était jamais là quand elle avait besoin d'elle ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'évertuait à les coller tous les deux ensemble sans supervision ? C'était pas deux animaux de compagnie qui ne s'entendait pas bien, c'était sa fille et un homme adulte qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'osa pas bouger quand il se leva, toujours figée contre les yaourts et se laissa attirer vers la table, puis s'assit docilement sur une des chaises alors qu'il se levait pour aller lui faire à manger il semblerait. Et même si elle avait faim, Rosemary n'affectionnait pas du tout la cuisine de Lionel. Déjà parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait supporter sa présence pendant la préparation, ensuite parce qu'il lui faisait toujours des plats avec du fromage qui la faisaient vomir. Elle ne savait pas ce que le pizzaïolo avait avec le fromage, peut-être que c'était une obsession, se dit-elle, ou peut-être que c'était sa façon de se venger de son comportement. Elle rentra sa tête entre ses épaules en courbant l'échine, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard à chaque fois qu'il se retournait. Quelque chose venait de lui revenir à l'esprit mais elle n'osait pas élever la voix, trop mal à l'aise en sa présence.

"Euh… "Laissa-t-elle échapper presque par accident.

"Un problème bébé ?"

Il se détourna des plaques chauffantes et posa sa grosse main à l'arrière de sa nuque, trop près de ses cervicales pour que ça soit confortable. Elle déglutit.

"Maman est partie faire les courses ?"

Après tout elle ne travaillait pas le Samedi, donc soit c'était ça, soit elle était partie en weekend avec une copine et la pauvre Rosemary se retrouverait à devoir éviter Lionel jusqu'à Lundi.

"Ah non," Dit-il en faisant passer sa main de son cou au sommet de son crâne pour caresser ses cheveux emmêlés. "Elle est partie à Brunswick avec Cheryl pour un concert."

La rousse baissa la tête pour tenter de déloger discrètement sa main, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire car celle-ci partit après une dernière gratouille. Même avec ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. Peut-être était-ce juste de la paranoïa mais il lui semblait qu'il devenait toujours plus intimidant quand sa maman n'était pas là. Et elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir en plus. Ceci dit elle le faisait une fois sur deux alors bon. L'odeur répugnante d'omelette au fromage lui donnait la nausée et promettait un début d'après-midi passé la tête dans les toilettes. Pas qu'elle avait des choses à faire, mais s'ennuyer sur son lit serait toujours mieux.

"Et voilà pour la princesse !" Claironna-t-il en posant l'assiette sous son nez.

Rosemary marmonna un 'merci' pour qu'il ne la frappe pas à nouveau et commença à tapoter le plat du bout de la fourchette. Bizarrement le bruit mouillé que faisait le fromage quand elle le bougeait autour de l'assiette, allié à la grosse patte velue qui montait et descendait le long de son dos, avait complètement écrasé son envie de manger.

"Elle revient quand maman ?"

"Oh je sais pas." Il en profita pour rapprocher sa tête de Rosemary qui ne pouvait pas s'écarter. "Fin de semaine prochaine je dirais ?"

Elle n'aimait pas être là. Elle n'aimait pas le fromage, elle n'aimait pas qu'il la touche, elle n'aimait pas le bruit de son souffle chaud contre son oreille, elle n'aimait pas être contre lui et elle n'aimait pas que Karen l'aie laissée seule avec Lionel.

"C'est long pour un concert." Dit-elle en tirant un fil de fromage.

Il haussa les épaules et son bras glissa de son dos à sa taille.

"C'est un festival. Si tu veux on pourra la rejoindre ?"

Ses épaules se tendirent. Lionel n'était peut-être pas un inconnu mais il était _bizarre_ et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on lui avait toujours répété en primaire c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais monter dans la voiture des gens bizarres. Et elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé quand il l'avait emmenée à l'école. Pas question, elle préférait encore faire de l'auto-stop jusqu'à Gotham. D'ailleurs elle trouvait ça franchement dérangeant qu'il ne mentionne pas la promesse qu'elle n'avait pas tenue. Mais si elle en faisait juste tout un plat ? C'est vrai quoi, c'était idiot de s'inquiéter comme ça alors qu'il essayait juste de s'entendre un peu mieux avec la fille de sa copine.

Cela dit il n'était pas question qu'elle passe son après-midi à vomir.

Alors qu'il s'étirait légèrement elle bondit hors de sa chaise, assiette à la main, et couru hors de la pièce avec un dernier 'je vais manger dans ma chambre !' pas très articulé. L'entendant bouger derrière elle, Rosemary mit à profit ses jambes de sauterelle, escaladant les marches quatre à quatre, et claqua la porte de la chambre avant de la fermer à clé. Après un soupir soulagé, elle remonta sa fenêtre à guillotine et laissa tomber son omelette dans les buissons en-dessous pour les animaux qui se baladaient dans le coin. Ce n'était pas son intention, mais lorsqu'elle entendit Lionel frapper à sa porte elle laissa tomber l'assiette avec.

"Bébé, ouvre-moi."

Se tordant les mains, elle regarda la porte sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir.

"Allez ouvre-moi je vais pas te manger."

Pourquoi devrait-elle lui ouvrir ?

"Pourquoi tu veux entrer ?" Marmonna-t-elle

"Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu."

Elle lui redemanda en haussant le ton.

"Bah pour passer du temps avec toi, t'es bête."

En sécurité dans sa chambre, elle se sentie pousser des ailes. Par contre petites les ailes, parce qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues et qu'elle avait mal au ventre en se disant que sa mère allait lui crier dessus pour ça.

"J'veux pas !" Cria-t-elle, surprise par sa propre audace. "Tu m'embêtes à la fin, tu le vois bien que tu me sors par les yeux alors laisse-moi tranquille !"

Le silence se fit. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas gentil de dire ça, ça valait pas mieux que ce qu'on lui disait à l'école. On n'est pas censé dire ça à un adulte. C'était simpliste comme interprétation, mais c'était vrai. La poignée se mit à tourner frénétiquement, comme s'il voulait la casser. Avec les gros bras de jambonneau de Lionel, s'il lui venait l'envie de lui en mettre une pour son insolence elle allait s'en souvenir pendant un moment. Est-ce que Karen s'offusquerait s'il la tapait ? Après tout, c'était toujours Rosemary qui était désagréable avec lui et elle prenait toujours sa défense à lui. La porte trembla dans ses gonds alors qu'il frappait de plus en plus fort et elle ne se sentit plus du tout en sécurité. Est-ce qu'elle serait de son côté cette fois ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait jamais été ?

Poussée par un instinct soudain, Rosemary agrippa son téléphone et enjamba précipitamment la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas sûre d'où elle voulait aller mais elle savait d'où elle voulait s'éloigner et c'était l'essentiel. Sa descente le long de la gouttière fut d'autant plus rapide qu'elle glissa sur le dernier mètre et la finit sur les fesses avant de détaler à toute vitesse dans les champs. Cette fois-ci c'était son visage et ses bras que les longues feuilles vertes entaillaient, mais elle s'en fichait, trop effrayée pour s'arrêter et réfléchir. Quelques petits cailloux s'enfonçaient dans ses pieds nus sans la ralentir dans sa course effrénée. Ce n'est que lorsque tous les bruits environnants furent remplacés par les battements de son cœur qu'elle s'arrêta, haletante, perdue au milieu d'un océan de tiges de maïs. Ses yeux parcouraient le mur de feuille dont elle s'était entourée. Par habitude elle tirait sur les manches trop courtes de son pyjama, même si elle savait depuis le temps que ça ne servait à rien, puis elle se mit à genoux pour guetter une paire de botte qui viendrait dans sa direction. Rien du tout. Pour le moment elle était en sécurité, quoi que ça veuille dire.

L'adrénaline retombant, Rosemary se mit à pleurer sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Pour être honnête, maintenant qu'elle était loin la rousse se sentait très bête d'avoir eu aussi peur, tout en ayant toujours un creux au milieu de l'estomac à l'idée qu'il l'attrape. Avec sa mère qui ne reviendrait qu'en fin de semaine prochaine, ce genre de scène risquait de se reproduire très souvent. Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, elle se mordit la langue en se disant que ça n'était pas normal qu'il lui fasse peur à ce point. Après tout, les autres copains de sa mère avaient fini par laisser tomber quand ils avaient vu qu'elle ne voulait pas leur parler, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait ? Consciente que ce n'était que de la paranoïa pure et dure, Rosemary ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir en psychopathe qui allait la couper en rondelles et cacher les restes dans ses pizzas. Une chose était sûre, pas question qu'elle rentre. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation elle alluma son téléphone et appela son frère.

"Bonjour Rosemary."

Au fond sonore il était encore sur la route. Etrange, normalement il devrait déjà être rentré, ça faisait deux jours.

"Bonjour Jonathan."

Il y eu un instant de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, sa voix devenant très froide.

"Au dernière nouvelles," énonça-t-il lentement, "tu ne vas pas à l'école le Samedi alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures."

"C'est rien." Elle essuya ses larmes et son nez avec sa manche. "C'est juste Lionel qui m'a fait peur, ça va. Toi comment ça se fait que t'es encore sur la route ?"

"Je passais prendre une amie." Encore une ? "Qui est Lionel ?"

Rosemary fit la grimace en entendant son ton. Elle aurait sans doute dû l'appeler plus tard, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

"Lionel c'est Numéro Cinq, le copain de maman en ce moment, tu sais, celui qui est biza-"

Le bruit du dérapage que fit son frère, avec le cri d'une femme qu'elle entendit, la fit glapir au moins aussi fort avant de se bâillonner avec sa main. L'autre n'avait pas entendu au moins ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Mais rien !" Dit-elle dans un chuchotement suraigu. Maintenant elle regrettait vraiment de l'avoir appelé, il allait se mettre dans la tête qu'il devait tuer Numéro Cinq ! "Il a rien fait du tout c'est juste que je l'aime pas et qu'il est bizarre !"

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté du fil, pourtant elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression de l'avoir convaincu. Quand Jonathan ne disait plus rien ça n'était généralement pas un bon signe.

"Décris-moi votre dernière rencontre s'il te plait."

Lentement, Rosemary commença à lui expliquer l'arrêt de la voiture cette semaine, l'omelette au fromage d'aujourd'hui et les quelques autres évènements dont elle se souvenait. Plus elle parlait et plus elle se disait qu'elle était complètement ridicule d'avoir autant dramatisé des choses aussi communes. Au final, il était juste un peu envahissant, ça n'avait rien de si terrible selon elle. Son frère vit les choses autrement.

"Ne bouge pas je viens te chercher."

"Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que..." Il fit une pause pendant laquelle elle l'entendit remettre sa voiture en marche "...Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette personne et toi non plus, alors il n'est pas question que tu restes seule avec lui."

"Mais j'ai encore cours !"

"On est à deux semaines des vacances d'été et ta classe est à moitié vide, crois-moi personne ne viendra se plaindre." Il la coupa avant qu'elle puisse trouver un autre argument. "Je t'aurais pensée plus enthousiaste à l'idée de venir passer quelques semaines à Gotham avec moi."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sur ce coup-là elle était coincée. Rosemary n'avait jamais vu son appartement et était un peu curieuse de voir où il vivait, mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rencontrer ses collègues ou de découvrir exactement combien 'd'amies' il avait. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui dire. Enfin si, il suffirait d'ouvrir la bouche mais… Si elle lui faisait de la peine ? S'il refusait de lui parler après, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait toute seule avec Lionel ? Et s'il ne lui parlait plus jamais ?

"Ferme ta bouche Rosemary." Elle le fit si vite que ses dents claquèrent. "Je suis en Caroline du Sud, je devrais arriver d'ici trois heures alors va dire à … Numéro Cinq c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

"Va lui dire que ton frère vient te chercher et fais tes valises."

"D'accord."

"Parfait, rappelle-moi quand c'est fait."

Il raccrocha sans attendre qu'elle lui dise au revoir et laissa échapper un long souffle tremblant. Au moins ça, c'était réglé, elle ne passerait pas sa semaine avec L'Autre. Mais était-ce mieux d'accompagner Jonathan dans un des endroits les plus rongés par le crime de toute la côte Est ? Oh probablement que oui, se dit-elle en commençant à marcher d'un pas lourd vers la vielle ferme qui lui servait de maison. Avec elle il était son frère avant d'être un psychopathe, il n'avait jamais rien vu faire de mal en dix ans, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

Si seulement elle pouvait arriver à s'en convaincre…

* * *

Chapitre écrit en gros rush pendant le nano donc j'ai même pas fait de petites notes ! Mais merci à Maiaka pour le commentaire et à dans deux semaines !

Maiaka : Merci! Explorer la relation familiale de cette famille de dingues est le point central de cette fanfiction alors il vaut mieux que j'y fasse attention.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Durant des années Jonathan lui avait décrit Gotham City comme une ville salle, sombre, où la neige se transformait en une boue grise et collante en moins d'une heure, où les seules ornementations étaient les lézardes sur les murs, des tags, des néons criards avec des inscriptions souvent grossières ou les posters des différentes campagnes électorales scandant que Harvey Dent et Oswald Cobblepott seraient les candidats les plus bénéfiques pour la ville. Le ciel était soit noir de suie, soit violet à cause de la pollution. La lagune de la ville était brune, boueuse sur les bords, ses eaux trop sales pour que d'autres espèces que les piranhas souriants du Joker puissent y vivre, son fond jonché d'ordures, de voitures volées et de cadavres décomposés, lestés par du béton. Les habitants étaient encore pires, de l'élite condescendante de la ville, engoncée dans son luxe pour dissimuler leur terreur à l'idée que ça lui soit arraché, à sa masse grouillante qui baissait les yeux pour survivre et servait de larbins à n'importe quel criminel qui le demandait. Une plaie purulente sur la carte des Etats-Unis, qui suintait sur les villes avoisinantes de Hub City et Bludhaven, qu'elle rejoignait lentement à force d'extensions successives, prête à les engloutir.

Mais de nuit, vue derrière la vitre de la voiture contre laquelle Rosemary était appuyée, elle semblait gigantesque, ses bâtiments recouvraient le ciel, les lumières éclipsaient les étoiles et se reflétaient sur l'immensité de l'océan. Les ténèbres masquaient tous les défauts qui auraient pu la rebuter et, elle qui n'avait jamais vu que la campagne, elle se sentait surtout intimidée. On était très loin de Lotham et Arlen, nichées entre les champs, où aucun bâtiment ne dépassait quatre étages. La voiture de Jonathan ne bougeait plus, coincée dans un embouteillage sur l'un des ponts qui permettaient un accès à l'île de Gotham, le pont Kane d'après lui.

Le départ avait été aussi embarrassant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Lionel ne savait pas qu'elle avait un frère bien sûr, alors elle lui avait dit la vérité : que Karen l'avait eu au lycée, avait laissé sa grand-mère l'élever, qu'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais qu'il s'entendait avec Rosemary et qu'il allait venir la chercher de toute façon. Il l'avait harcelée tout le temps où elle faisait sa valise, la poursuivant de son pas lent et placide. Mais elle avait tenu bon et ignoré la majorité de ses questions, ce qui était d'autant plus facile qu'il n'avait plus tenté de la toucher depuis qu'elle avait parlé de Jonathan. Ce qui était drôlement suspicieux quand on y pensait, mais elle n'avait plus à s'en inquiéter. Il s'était écrasé devant le regard aigre de son frère et elle ne l'avait plus revu après qu'il soit venu l'aider descendre sa valise pour la mettre sur la plage arrière dans la voiture de Molly.

Molly, c'était la fameuse amie que Jonathan était allé chercher en Caroline du Sud. Elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'elle, un mètre cinquante tout au plus, avait de grosses lunettes en cul de bouteilles, des joues rondes et elle parlait tout doucement. Depuis le premier arrêt qu'ils avaient fait après une journée de route, elle n'était plus du tout sûre que cette amie-là fasse vraiment partie du harem de son frère, puisqu'ils avaient pris des chambres séparées. Après, peut-être que c'était juste pour ne pas choquer Rosemary mais ils n'interagissaient pas comme … Enfin, ils agissaient très professionnellement. Il la tutoyait, mais elle l'appelait professeur, il n'y avait aucun contact physique entre eux et ils ne semblaient pas si proches que ça.

Pour le moment elle leur accordait le bénéfice du doute.

La voiture était revenue à une vitesse de croisière après avoir quitté le pont. Sa vue passa d'un plan d'ensemble sur la lagune à un face à face avec la vie nocturne Gothamite. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil à un groupe de prostituées rassemblées sous les néons d'un hôtel pour se ratatiner dans son siège. Le dos du siège conducteur c'était très bien aussi.

"Excuse-moi Rosemary ?"

Elle releva le nez sans répondre en entendant Molly.

"Rosemary." Répéta son frère un peu plus fort.

Il fallait le dire la première fois s'ils voulaient qu'elle réponde…

"Oui ?"

"C'était juste pour te dire qu'on va bientôt arriver", reprit Molly. "On est à deux rues là, tu vois ? Tu peux regarder les rues pour te retrouver plus tard si –"

"Il est tard." Trancha Jonathan. "Et elle ne sortira jamais sans accompagnateur. Détaches-toi on arrive."

C'était quoi le nombre annuel d'accidents de la route dans cette ville déjà ?

"Il faut jamais retirer sa ceinture quand on est dans une voiture en marche."

"J'aime vivre dangereusement." Ironisa-t-il après un reniflement amusé. "C'est bon on est arrivé, c'est la librairie à gauche, là."

Son doigt tendu lui montrait un bâtiment un peu dilapidé avec des volets verts qui n'avait plus de librairie que le nom. Le crépi était gris, voir même de noir de pollution par endroits, et une longue lézarde en avait emporté une partie. Charmant. Au moins il y avait de la lumière à l'étage.

"Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ une librairie", expliqua Molly en coupant le moteur, "c'est juste qu'on l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il y a beaucoup de livres chez le- chez ton frère."

Ca elle voulait bien le croire. Elle sortit lentement de la voiture et ferma la portière derrière elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le voisinage était calme mais ça ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, et il lui semblait que le sans-abri là-bas la regardait…

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il travaille pour ton frère." Dit Molly en interceptant son regard.

"Scarlett le paie en pizzas." Il crut bon de compléter en sortant leurs sacs du coffre.

Rassurant. Et qui était Scarlett ? Une amie ou une _amie_ ? Elle trotta néanmoins à leur suite vers la maison, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule derrière. Après un cliquetis de clés la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce aussi sombre et délabrée que le suggérait la façade. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Jonathan, qui lui paraissait très habitué, avançant mécaniquement à travers les débris, puis dans un escalier menant à une porte à l'étage, sous l'interstice de laquelle elle voyait un rai de lumière. Molly manqua de se casser la figure en glapissant, surprise par un rat. Tout de suite après ils entendirent des pas à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit, éblouissant la rousse qui dû cligner les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, seule la lumière l'empêcha de les écarquiller.

Pour le peu d'appartement qu'on pouvait voir, c'était propre et bien éclairé, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait pour le moment, mais la jeune femme à l'entrée. Les jolies jambes moulées dans des chaussettes hautes -bleues de méthylène, comme en classe de chimie- les hanches plus larges qui donnaient sur une taille fine, les bras très blancs, les petites mains de poupées, le vernis bleu écaillé de ses ongles, la poitrine bien rebondie, aux antipodes de la planche de pain de Rosemary, le cou de cygne, le nez en trompette constellé de tâches de rousseur et le visage aux traits délicats, encadrés par des cheveux roses.

Rosemary ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa bouche était sèche à force de l'ouvrir et de la fermer comme un poisson qu'on sort de l'eau. Elle avait les mains moites, elle avait peur de respirer trop fort comme le garçon flippant qui suivait toujours Helga dans Hey Arnold. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop bizarre au moins ? Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait bien sûr que si elle avait l'air bizarre, elle avait toujours l'air bizarre. La fille s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire plein de fossettes qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et prit son visage entre ses deux mains, qui semblaient fraîches contre ses joues brûlantes. Elle ouvrit la bouche…

Et le coup de foudre de Rosemary mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

"Ah bah t'as de la chance ! T'as pas hérité de la face de rat !"

Une poissonnière. Elle était ravissante mais bon sang sa voix gâchait tout. Un mélange abominable d'ongles crissant contre un tableau noir, de deux chats de gouttière en train de se battre pour la dernière croquette et d'une poissonnière avec cinquante ans de de métier qui hélait la foule pour vendre des morues d'une fraîcheur plus que suspecte. Elle ferma la bouche si vite qu'elle claqua des dents.

Minute, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ?

"Une face de…"

"Ben ouais, ton frère, il a une face de rat. M'enfin rentrez, je vais pas vous laisser poireauter deux ans su l'perron non plus, déjà qu'y'en a un qu'a pas l'air jouasse."

Effectivement, Jonathan se pinçait l'arête du nez. Probablement parce qu'il ne devait pas apprécier qu'elle l'insulte, mais à sa grande surprise il ne fit rien, se contentant de guider tout ce beau monde à l'intérieur, vers ce qui semblait être la pièce à vivre. Il y avait une table à manger vers la cuisine et un vieux canapé moutarde contre le mur du fond, vers lequel Rosemary se dirigea d'instinct après cette longue journée de route. Elle se laissa tomber dedans et soupira d'aise en se rendant compte que c'était ce genre de vieux sofa qui devenait moelleux avec l'âge et dans lequel on pouvait s'enfoncer tellement profondément qu'on en sentirait presque l'armature. Elle décida qu'elle passerait beaucoup de temps ici durant les prochains jours. Pendant que Molly disparaissait dans une autre pièce avec des sacs à dos alors que de leur côté Jonathan et la fille aux cheveux roses faisaient quelque chose dans la cuisine, Rosemary faisait la morte pour qu'on ne lui donne rien à faire. C'était bête de vouloir rester assise après avoir passé toute la journée coincée sur un siège mais c'était comme ça. Un truc velu se frotta contre sa cheville et elle replia prestement ses jambes, avant de baisser le nez en de voir que c'était juste la queue d'un chat marron obèse au nez un peu écrasé. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes d'un air revêche avant de retourner se cacher sous le canapé en voyant la fille revenir avec un plateau chargé de biscuits.

"Mange ça pupuce, je reviens, je vais te chercher du thé avec."

Quand elle se retourna les yeux de Rosemary furent irrépressiblement attirés par le roulement de ses hanches … Jusqu'à ce que son frère lui mette une tape derrière la tête. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard en biais voulait tout dire.

"C'est qui ?" Chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

"C'est Scarlett."

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Voilà qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. D'accord elle connaissait son nom, mais pourquoi elle était ici ? Pourquoi elle payait le sdf en bas avec de la pizza ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi jolie ? _Comment_ Jonathan s'était-il trouvé une amie aussi jolie ? Non pas qu'il ait une face de rat, c'était méchant de dire ça, mais ce n'était pas non plus une gravure de mode, avec les cernes ancrées sous ses yeux de façon permanente et son corps tout sec. Elle revint avec une bouilloire électrique encore fumante et quelques tasses dépareillées.

"Mange !" Dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face. "T'as rien bouffé d'autre que des sandwichs pendant deux jours, t'vas voir ça va te changer."

Jonathan hocha la tête en confirmation et elle obtempéra devant tant d'insistance. Ils étaient excellents, même si elle aurait largement préféré que ce soit du chocolat et pas du raisin.

"Euh, merci beaucoup." Dit-elle avec empressement en en reprenant un autre.

"Bah de rien."

Délaissant les gâteaux, Jonathan servit les tasses de thé pour tout le monde avant d'en prendre deux à la main et d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avec Scarlett, qui bougea ses jambes deux secondes pour lui faire de la place avant de les mettre sur ses cuisses et de prendre une des tasses. Molly ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus en revenant s'avachir à côté d'elle sur le divan, donc Rosemary se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle nota mentalement que Scarlett devait être la petite amie de son frère, ce qui expliquait qu'il accepte qu'elle lui dise des vacheries. Ça devait être affectueux.

Ses yeux se fermaient lentement alors qu'elle était bercée par le bruit confus de leur conversation et par le chat qui pétrissait ses cuisses maigres dans l'espoir vainc de les ramollir un peu.

La dernière pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit concernait sa mère.

Elle se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour que Lionel lui passe un coup de fil pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait été kidnappée par son frère, le psychopathe.

A la réflexion, elle aurait peut-être dû y penser avant.

* * *

Merci à **Maiaka** et **ReiPan** pour les reviews et à dans deux semaines !

 **Maiaka** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour le coup, comme tu peux le voir Rosemary n'a plus grand chose à craindre de numéro 5. Par contre pour ce qui est de ne pas trop être choquée, c'est déjà mal parti. Au plaisir !

-Molly Randall vient de Batman Adventures Annual (1994). Dans cette bédé Crane avait essayé de filer droit en devenant professeur de littérature en fac, ce qui avait marché un certain temps, il s'était même lié d'amitié avec une surdouée qui jouait du Bach au piano à 9 ans… Et puis un garçon a été violent au premier rendez-vous avec elle, c'est même sous-entendu qu'il l'a violée. Alors Crane a pété un câble et a torturé le mec. Il n'a pas réussi à le tuer à cause de Batman mais rien de dit qu'il n'est pas revenu plus tard pour finir le travail.

-Scarlett est le nom que j'ai donné à la prostituée aux cheveux violets qui travaille pour Crane dans Balent's Catwoman : Return of the Scarecrow de 1998. Pourquoi Scarlett ? Parce que Scarlet Woman ça veut dire prostituée, et à part pour sa profession on ne sait pas grand-chose d'elle (Crane dit qu'il est las de tester son produit sur des prostituées et a besoin de le tester sur une femme de caractère. Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est Balent.) Elle ne parle pas, mais on la voit servir de cochon-dinde à Crane, puis le soigner quelques pages plus loin après que Catwoman lui ai fait sa fête. Elle est la protagoniste de **Carnet de Bal** , une autre de mes fanfictions sur laquelle je poste tous les premiers du mois (oui chuis en retard, mais j'ai eu mes exams et une semaine de stage obligatoire :/). C'est très con, et chronologiquement ça se passe avant **Georgia On My Mind** donc si vous voulez voir le développement de sa 'relation' (haha) avec Jonathan, c'est par ici que ça se passe.

\- La campagne de Harvey Dent pour devenir procureur, je me doute que vous devez connaître c'est toujours dans son origin story. La campagne de Cobblepott pour devenir Maire est apparue dans la série Gotham, dans le film de Burton et dans la série avec Adam West.

\- Le fait que l'aube de Gotham soit violette à cause de la pollution est canon : à la fin d'un comics, je me souviens que Batgirl III / Spoiler regardait ça et vu que c'est de la couleur de son costume elle disait : « Serendipity ». Batgirl I / Oracle a répondu « Pollution. ».

-Hub City c'est la ville de La Question , le héros qui a inspiré Rorschach des Watchmen, et Bludhaven et la ville de Nightwing / Robin I une fois adulte, les deux sont près de Gotham. Le fait que ces villes s'étendent tellement qu'elles vont bientôt se rejoindre est inspiré de Aix-Marseilles.

\- Lotham et Arlen sont deux villes citées dans Year One Scarecrow : Rosemary vit à Lotham, Crane a grandi à Arlen et c'est là qu'est l'école de Rosemary.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Rosemary n'avait pas envie de bouger.

Son corps était encore empâté après toute une nuit de sommeil, un peu comme quand elle faisait une indigestion en mangeant la cuisine de Lionel, mais cent fois pire. Elle aurait juré qu'on avait volé tous ses muscles pendant son sommeil pour les remplacer par de la barbapapa tellement c'était dur de garder les yeux ouverts. En plus vu que les stores de sa fenêtre étaient de meilleure qualité que ceux qu'elle avait à la maison, la chambre était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Son lit était confortable, moins que le canapé cela dit, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté. On avait dû la bouger pour lui éviter un mal de dos au réveil. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne voulait pas se lever, d'autant plus que la réalisation qu'elle avait eue au moment de s'endormir lui était revenue avec la puissance d'une tonne de brique dans la figure en se réveillant.

Lionel avait un téléphone portable, sa mère aussi, et elle risquait de voir d'un très mauvais œil que le fils dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois décennies avait emporté sa fille sous le bras. Il allait se faire crier dessus, mais ça ne serait rien par rapport à ce qu'elle allait se prendre. Au point où elle en était, Rosemary croisait les doigts pour que Karen ne soit pas au courant des choix de carrière de son fils. Ça se pouvait non ? Crane c'était commun comme nom, il officiait à plusieurs états de la Géorgie alors on entendait parler d'autres vilains que lui au vingt heures et lui-même disait qu'elle n'était pas restée assez longtemps après sa naissance ne serait-ce que pour lui donner un prénom, donc elle ne devait pas savoir ça non plus. Mais du coup, elle ne saurait pas comment s'assurer que c'était son fil, si ?

Oh non, A tous les coups elle allait appeler la police. C'était ce que ferait toute personne raisonnable en apprenant que sa fille unique venait de partir avec un inconnu sans qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de la joindre. Karen était … une mère spéciale disons, mais elle n'était pas complètement folle. Il allait falloir qu'elle en parle à Jonathan au plus vite.

A grand renfort de grognements elle parvint à arriver à une position assise, mais sa tête se mit à tourner avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir ses jambes du lit. Une pensée perfide lui fit froncer les sourcils : est-ce qu'elle avait été droguée ? Ce n'était pas de la fatigue d'avoir le vertige, encore moins quand on vient de se lever. En y réfléchissant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu les autres prendre des biscuits, c'était juste elle que Scarlett et Jonathan avaient poussé à en manger. Si on pouvait faire des brownies avec de la drogue dedans, on devait pouvoir en faire des cookies non ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir droguée ? Rosemary porta une main à sa tête. Quoi qu'on lui ait fait avaler ça rendait son cerveau trop lent pour essayer de comprendre tout de suite. Il allait falloir qu'elle attende d'être d'aplomb. Avec un profond soupir elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était assez étroit, et probablement pas fait pour être une chambre à l'origine, la porte de la penderie laissait entrevoir des draps et des produits d'entretien. Il y avait un carton à côté de son lit, qui au grincement devait être un genre de convertible et un autre sur le bureau qui ne tenait que parce qu'on avait repoussé l'écran d'ordinateur et le clavier au bord. On aurait dit un genre de pièce fourre-tout. Il ne devait pas souvent y avoir des gens qui venaient dormir chez lui.

Ses paupières clignèrent de plus belle quand elle entendit des pas derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit violement sur Scarlett, les cheveux encore mouillés et un autre plateau dans les bras. Quand elle s'approcha Rosemary rougit en voyant qu'elle avait troqué ses vêtements contre un haut assez transparent pour qu'on voit son soutient gorge et un short en jean si court que Miss Babcock en aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie.

"Allez on se lève !" Elle clama de sa voix nasillarde. "Y fais beau dehors et y'a le Crane y veux que j'te sorte !" Elle posa son plateau sur le lit et se laissa tomber à côté avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. "J't'ai fait du bacon et des muffins, y m'a dit t'aimais ça. Comment tu te sens ?"

Elle parlait vraiment trop vite du matin celle-là. Rosemary bredouilla des remerciements et s'enfonça un muffin dans la bouche pour ne pas avoir à parler. Pas offensée pour un sou, Scarlett s'avachit au pied du lit et prit une tranche de bacon avec les doigts.

Du haut de ses onze ans, elle s'estimait être une jeune fille –et pas petite fille merci beaucoup- très observatrice. Des années de brimades lui avaient au moins appris à reconnaître un danger quand elle voyait un. Son frère était dangereux, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, mais il ne l'était pas avec elle. Molly elle ne l'avait pas suffisamment vue pour savoir, mais Scarlett lui semblait inoffensive. A aucun moment elle n'avait tenté de dissimuler qui elle était ou de marcher sur des œufs autour d'elle pour qu'elle l'apprécie. Non, elle avait insulté son frère de but en blanc, elle portait des vêtements encore plus vulgaires que les pires allumeuses du lycée, celles dont on ne disait pas de très bonnes choses sur les portes des toilettes, et là elle était en train de racler le restant de vernis sur ses ongles en mâchant un deuxième bout de bacon. Sans réfléchir elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi ils l'avaient droguée mais se ravisa immédiatement. Elle était suffisamment réveillée pour qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit que si elle en parlait ils sauraient qu'elle avait des soupçons et feraient plus attention en sa présence. Il serait donc sage de faire profil bas et de les laisser s'imaginer qu'elle pensait s'être écroulée de sommeil. Et il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce soit elle qui ait mis de la drogue dans les biscuits. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle les avait fait ? Rosemary n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Méfiance donc.

"Qu'est-ce y se passe ?" Demanda Scarlett en voyant qu'elle avait arrêté de manger.

"Ah, euh…" Vite une idée. "Tu sors avec Jonathan depuis longtemps ?"

Ce fut au tour de Scarlett de rester bouche bée, et elle avait l'air bien embêtée. En fait, Rosemary se rendit compte, elle semblait carrément horrifiée qu'on lui pose la question, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte formant une grimace pas très seyante.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?" Elle demanda avec une petite voix.

"Non, euh, 'fin, chépa." Balbutia-t-elle. "Pis t'es pas un peu jeune pour te mêler des histoires de cul de ton frangin toi ? Eh nononon ça va !" Elle paniqua un peu en voyant la rousse se recroqueviller sur elle-même, les joues en feu. "J'veux dire, c'est pas méchant mais voilà on n'est pas… euh…"

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, se frottant la nuque en regardant le plafond avec l'air de celle qui voudrait être partout ailleurs sauf ici. Rosemary prit un des morceaux de bacon qu'elle avait épargné pour meubler le silence.

"Bon, je bosse pour lui depuis cinq-six ans d'accord ? Et pis bah…" Elle fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un grincement de porte avec sa gorge et leva dramatiquement ses mains au ciel avant de les laisser retomber lourdement, ce qui fit sursauter Rosemary. "On bosse, on s'engueule, on baise et on bouffe des chocapics ad nauseam, voilà !"

Le visage de Rosemary se décomposa encore plus en entendant cette description. Donc son frère était bien le genre de pervers qui faisait des choses avec sa jolie employée qui devait avoir dix ans de moins que lui. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait devenait physique, creusant un trou dans sa cage thoracique.

"Oh merde, fais pas cette tête gamine ..." Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour qu'elle la regarde. "On s'aime bien c'est juste…" Elle soupira. "C'est vachement compliqué les relations quand on est adultes, alors déjà que ni lui ni moi on n'est pas foutus de faire les adultes responsables c'est pas gagné, tu vois ?"

Mais bien sûr. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était que quand les adultes disaient que quelque chose était compliqué, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça en fait. Soit ils n'avaient pas envie de se donner la peine de s'expliquer, soit ils n'avaient pas de raison pour leur conduite exécrable et ne voulaient pas l'avouer

"Tu vas me dire que je comprendrais quand je serais plus grande ?" Murmura-t-elle avec aigreur.

"Ah putain non, moi j'y comprends rien non plus."

Rosemary pencha la tête sur le côté et Scarlett haussa les épaules en faisant la grimace. Elle avait l'air honnête. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle non plus ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre elle et son frère.

"Comment ça se fait ?"

"Ben je sais pas justement. Demande-lui à ton frangin."

"Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ?"

Son expression devint neutre, sans grimace ou gestes grandiloquents, et Rosemary comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Scarlett fronça les sourcils et soupira longuement.

"Parce que je sais pas si j'aimerais la réponse", dit-elle en se levant. "La salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte à gauche, tu t'habilles et tu me rejoins en bas."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rassembler le courage d'ouvrir la bouche pour la retenir, Scarlett avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle, laissant la pièce dans un silence tendu. Honteusement, Rosemary baissa les yeux vers le gâteau entamé dans sa main. Elle était mortifiée de l'avoir autant pressée. Normalement elle savait éviter les sujets qui fâchent mieux que ça avec son frère. Mais, elle se rendit compte, elle connaissait Jonathan depuis des années et les points qui étaient sensibles pour lui l'étaient tout autant pour elle. Ce n'était pas dur d'éviter de parler de brimades, de sa relation avec sa famille, ou de son travail quand elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet elle-même. Il fallait croire que chez Scarlett, le sujet à éviter c'était son statut relationnel, et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait continué à pousser alors qu'il était évident qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Ca faisait mal de se mordre l'intérieur des joues aussi fort qu'elle le faisait mais Rosemary ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas en se fichant des sentiments des autres, n'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'elle avait reproché à Lionel et à Babcock ? Et pourtant voilà qu'elle infligeait ça à une personne qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait et l'avait accueillie gentiment avec un sourire et des gâteaux. Qui étaient peut-être drogués mais bon. Ca faisait combien de temps que Karen n'avait pas cuisiné pour elle ? Ou était venue dans sa chambre pour la réveiller et demander comment elle se sentait ?

Trop longtemps pour qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Elle n'aurait pas dû la traiter comme ça. Ce n'était pas bien et elle allait s'excuser de suite. Le plus rapidement possible, Rosemary engloutit ce qu'il restait de son petit déjeuner, fit son lit – elle avait entendu des gens se plaindre dans sa classe que c'était un truc idiot que leur parents leur faisait faire-, partit vers la salle de bain, revint précipitamment parce qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires et retourna à la salle de bain se doucher.

Comme promis, Scarlett l'attendait en bas, bras croisés contre la porte d'entrée. Molly était là aussi, infiniment plus sobre avec son jean et son chemisier vert. C'était si dangereux que ça d'aller faire les courses à Gotham pour qu'il faille deux personnes pour la protéger ? Pour un type qui se faisait appeler le Maître de la Peur Jonathan était bien parano.

"Bonjour Rosemary, tu as bien dormi ?"

"Oui merci, dit-elle doucement. Tu viens faire les courses aussi ?"

"Ouais, parce qu'elle veut pas que je conduise _ma_ voiture." Ronchonna Scarlett en sortant dans la rue. "Y paraît je conduis mal."

"Sans commentaires", répondit Molly en souriant plus pour Scarlett que pour Rosemary.

Elle ne savait pas trop que faire de cet échange alors elle suivit les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à une petite voiture grise avec une porte rouge dépareillée et s'assit à l'arrière sans rien dire. Pendant qu'elles parlaient toutes les deux d'un évènement antérieur ou Scarlett avait failli emboutir la camionnette de Crane –depuis quand il en avait une lui ?- elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était tout aussi difficile d'en placer une ici qu'à l'école. Même si elles n'étaient pas tout à fait amies, elles avaient des expériences communes et leur proximité avec Jonathan pour les rapprocher. Elles se connaissaient, s'entendait assez cordialement. C'était tellement dur d'essayer de parler quand on ne connaissait rien des gens et après sa bourde de tout à l'heure, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle se fasse oublier.

Enfin bon, ce serait toujours plus sympa que le collège.

"Bon tu repars quand sinon ?"

Rosemary releva le nez en pensant que Scarlett s'adressait à elle, mais elle était toujours tournée vers Molly.

"Non parce que si toi tu te barre, moi je sens que vais devoir me taper la conne."

L'estomac de Rosemary se tordit avant qu'elle n'entende la réponse, pensant qu'on parlait d'elle.

"Lindsey me remplacera la semaine prochaine." Soupira-t-elle. "Ecoutes, tu ne pourrais pas au moins faire un effort devant-"

"Nan mais toi vas lui dire de faire un effort à cette pute ! Dès qu'elle me voit elle me saute à la gorge !"

"… Certes mais…"

Elle fut coupée par le feu qui tourna au vert. Donc Lindsey était la troisième amie de Jonathan. Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de s'entourer de filles ? Ou alors il avait aussi des collègues masculins qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrés ?

"… Peut-être que si tu essaies de l'éviter…"

"Si je l'évite elle viendra me chercher !" Contra Scarlett. "Elle peut pas me blairer ch'te dis ! Chépa pourquoi, c'est probablement juste du délit de sale gueule mais tu vois je pense pas qu'elle va se calmer la moule pour une gosse."

Ses lèvres se plissèrent. La gosse elle était juste derrière, un fait dont Molly se souvint vite fait puisqu'elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers elle avant de répondre lentement.

"Jonathan déteste _vraiment_ quand vous vous crêpez le chignon."

Le silence se fit. Scarlett croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre en se mordant les lèvres. C'était quoi le problème avec Jonathan ? Ou était-ce spécifiquement entre lui, Lindsey et Scarlett ? Est-ce que l'une était son ex et l'autre sa copine et c'était pour ça qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas ? Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi on l'avait prévenue de ne pas se mêler de ces histoires, c'était pire que les Feux de l'Amour !

"Oh merde."

Elle releva le nez et, elle devait l'admettre, elle acquiesça mentalement avec le sentiment en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Son visage, sur un poster collé au poteau du signe stop avec un numéro de téléphone à joindre en dessous au cas où elle aurait été vue. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Scarlett jeta sa veste sur sa tête et Molly avait accéléré pour s'éloigner. Le sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti se matin se trouva exponentiellement amplifié, parce qu'elle avait eu raison. Oh, mais pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stupide ? Elle aurait dû rester en Géorgie avec Lionel ! Maintenant voilà qui était recherchée !

"… Merde merde merde merde merde !"

"Bon on ne panique pas", dit Molly d'une voix chevrotante en faisant demi-tour, "ce n'était pas censé arriver mais-"

"Ah non moi je dis c'est le moment de paniquer ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai comment on va faire ?"

"Et bien, on peut ..." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. "Désolée Rosemary mais tu vas probablement devoir rester cloîtrée à la Librairie le temps que-"

"NON !" Geignit Scarlett, la détresse clairement audible dans sa voix devenue plus grinçante. "Comment on va faire pour le dire à Crane ?!"

La voiture vit un virage sec à droite qui les poussa toutes les trois. Dit comme ça, elle marquait un point : il risquait d'être de très mauvaise humeur en apprenant ça, assez pour faire une de ces horreurs pour lesquelles il était célèbre. Rosemary ne voulait pas voir ça. Oh pitié faites qu'elle n'ait pas à voir ça.

"Ah comment _tu_ vas dire ça à Crane !" Contra Molly. "Les mauvaises nouvelles c'est ton travail."

Le grincement apeuré qui lui répondit aurait presque fait pitié s'il n'avait pas été si désagréable ou si Rosemary elle-même n'avait pas été terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter ce que sa propre lâcheté lui avait fait ignorer pendant toutes ces années :

Son frère était-il vraiment un monstre ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci à **Maiaka** et **KatherineNotGreat** pour les reviews et à dans deux semaines !

 **Maiaka** : J'ai hâte de te voir en inscrite ! Je ne manquerais pas de jeter un coup d'oeuil à ce que tu fais mais tu es prévenue, si je vois des trucs à te conseiller je n'hésiterais pas, même si ça fait un bon pavé. Merci pour ton soutient !

\- Je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux dans cette fic entre Lindsey, Crane et Scarlett. C'est juste que Lindsey et Scarlett ne peuvent pas se blairer, Crane n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Vous êtes libres de proposer vos spéculations dans les commentaires par rapport à ce qu'il se passe ! J'espère que je vous ai laissé assez d'indices pour que vous puissiez deviner ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que Rosemary va découvrir dans le prochain chapitre. (Si vous aviez déjà lu cette fic avant réécriture ça ne compte pas :D).

-Changement : comme dans les chapitres d'origine, Rosemary est droguée, mais cette fois-ci elle s'en rend compte et va chercher des indices. La situation dans laquelle elle est ne lui est pas révélée tout de suite. Elle et Scarlett y vont en voiture mais Molly conduit car Scarlett a subit un peu de développement depuis le temps et cette fois-ci il y a des affiches.

\- Il va y avoir pas mal de références à des choses qui se passent dans Carnet de Bal, normal puisque Carnet de Bal relate toutes les conneries de Crane&Co au fil des années :

Dans Carnet de Bal Scarlett apprend à conduire avec le Chapelier Fou, qui lui-même conduit aussi bien que son nom l'indique ;

La porte de sa voiture a été réparée après avoir été défoncée sur un zombi-hibou-champignon-ninja ;

Crane a bien des males autour de lui mais il les a tenu à distance pour la visite de sa petite sœur parce que Silence à une gueule de patchwork et Gimpy est un masochiste qui vit dans une cage dans son labo. Alors bon. Voilà.


	8. Chapitre 8 (partie 1)

**Chapitre 8 (partie 1)**

Dire que la découverte des affiches avait plombé l'ambiance aurait été un lourd euphémisme, surtout parce qu'il aurait laissé sous-entendre que, même avec une balle dans l'aile, l'ambiance avant encore une chance de survie. Non. L'atmosphère avait en fait été assombrie à grands coups de pelle dans la figure avant d'être ensevelie dans un coin reculé du Marais du Meurtre où personne ne pourrait jamais la retrouver. C'en était à ce point-là.

Dès que le Crane avait été mis au courant, Molly s'était carapatée en vitesse sans lui dire au revoir, oubliant au moins la moitié de ses affaires derrière elle. De leurs côtés, Scarlett était restée coincée avec lui pendant quelques heures pour essayer de lui présenter ça sous un angle vaguement positif de loin en plissant les yeux et Rosemary était partie se cacher dans sa chambre. Mais au final, il n'avait tué personne. Sa pauvre employée ne s'était pas retrouvée pendue par les chevilles à un lampadaire et tout le monde avait pu respirer. Par contre, il avait confisqué le portable de sa petite sœur, soi-disant parce qu'elle passait tout son temps dessus la nuit et qu'à chaque fois elle se retrouvait avec les yeux déjà rouges en sortant du lit. Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas ça la raison, et loin de l'apaiser ça la rendait encore plus furax contre lui, d'autant plus qu'il avait aussi caché le fil internet de l'ordinateur. Donc non seulement elle s'ennuyait ferme, mais en plus il se payait sa tête. Bien sûr, vu que c'était son frangin adoré elle avait tenté de défendre sa possession en disant qu'elle allait s'ennuyer et autres arguments qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Complètement intransigeant, il lui avait répliqué que si elle s'ennuyait il y avait des milliers de livres ici ou que, dans l'éventualité où elle se trouverait soudainement des supers-pouvoirs et les lisait tous en moins d'une heure, il y avait de la vaisselle dans l'évier. Et gnagnagna.

Tu parles de prendre des vacances.

Assise les bras croisés dans le canapé, Rosemary jetait un regard noir à la télévision. Les livres, elle refusait ne serait-ce que d'y jeter un coup d'œil par pur esprit de contradiction, la vaisselle, la rousse n'avait pas envie, alors elle était obligée de regarder les informations. C'était drôlement plus actif qu'en Géorgie, mais tout de même ! Et sa Ferme alors ? Dans Farmville il fallait revenir toutes les quelques heures pour récupérer tous les bénéfices et remettre ses bâtiments en marche, sauf que si elle n'allait pas regarder assez souvent ils finissaient par disparaître, ce qu'elle trouvait très enquiquinant en plus du reste. Franchement, il était ridicule. Elle le savait déjà que c'était un vilain criminel méchant pas beau, c'était plus la peine de se cacher ! De quoi il avait peur ? Qu'elle apprenne pour son harem ? C'était un peu tard pour ça.

Car comme l'avait prédit Molly la Blonde, Lindsey la Brune avait fait son apparition et immédiatement reprit les hostilités avec Scarlett la Mauve, à en croire la tête que cette dernière avait fait en montant sa valise à l'étage. Pourquoi elle ramenant les affaires de son ennemie à l'étage, Rosemary ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle commençait à comprendre que dans cette maison, quand on ne savait pas il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournaient autour comme une paire de chiens en cage, se jetant des petites piques entre deux regards haineux quand elles pensaient que Jonathan se trouvait hors de vue. Mais dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez, leurs persiflages se transformaient en messes-basses qui lui faisaient penser à un nid de vipères. Cette situation houleuse, où Rosemary boudait, les deux se détestaient et Jonathan s'enfermait dans sa cave pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la situation dans laquelle il les avait enfoncés – elle extrapolait mais ça devait être quelque chose comme ça- dura deux jours avant que la proverbiale goutte ne fasse déborder le vase.

Ce matin, pareil à tous les autres depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Gotham, Jonathan et Scarlett étaient descendus ensemble et avaient commencé à faire le petit-déjeuner. Pour être plus exacte, elle cuisinait et il remuait un truc dans la poêle de temps en temps pendant qu'ils discutaient de choses très bénignes, évitant les sujets fâcheux comme sa mère, Lindsey, ou leurs petites affaires romantiques ou professionnelles. Il arrivait qu'il y ait des blancs. C'est ainsi que Rosemary les retrouvait souvent quand elle les rejoignait à onze heures, car on se levait plutôt tard ici, ils travaillaient la nuit. Tout en écoutant leur conversation dans l'espoir de glaner une information utile, elle prenait place à la petite table ronde vers le coin cuisine et attendait patiemment que Scarlett empile sur son assiette sa tonne de bacon, pommes de terre et saucisses quotidienne. Pour ce qui était des repas, il n'y avait rien à dire, elle était drôlement mieux nourrie qu'à la maison. En à peine une semaine il lui semblait que le trou béant entre ses cuisses s'était déjà très légèrement rapproché. Plus tard, probablement après que son frère ai fini d'inhaler son petit déjeuner pour retourner au plus vite se terrer dans son labo, Molly les rejoignait avec le pas léger et le regard vif d'un lion de mer à l'agonie et se réveillait graduellement en donnant tout son bacon au chat quand Scarlett ne regardait pas. Mais ça c'était avant.

Car avec le remplacement récent de la blonde par la brune, dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce à vivre la dynamique changeait. Premièrement, Rosemary rentrait un peu la tête entre ses épaules à cause de la tension, Lindsey s'asseyait à table en faisait exprès de faire grincer les pieds et regardait Scarlett avec un air condescendant, demandant silencieusement à se faire servir. L'autre n'en faisait rien, ou lui montrait son majeur si Jonathan était distrait, alors elle laissait échapper un reniflement amusé et allait se chercher un café avant s'appuyer contre un meuble au hasard. Le premier jour elle avait tenté de s'asseoir à côté de l'évier et de poser ses grosses bottes sur la table mais le Bon Docteur abhorrait les mauvaises manières alors il avait tiré d'un coup sec sur son genou. Elle avait fini sur le sol avec du café partout sur sa chemise. D'après Rosemary c'était bien fait : ça ne serait pas arrivé si elle ne se la jouait pas autant.

Pour varier aujourd'hui elle était appuyée contre le papier peint, bras croisés et une tasse fumante à la main. Pendant ce temps-là, la discussion continuait. Aujourd'hui elle portait sur la difficulté de trouver du travail et un logement dans une ville aussi pleine de super-vilains que Gotham. L'emploi ne manquait pas tant qu'on savait où chercher et elle avait pu se trouver de quoi meubler sa prochaine nuit, certes, mais c'était la croix et la bannière pour se trouver une chambre. Il faudrait vraiment faire un nouvel écrémage, rassembler toutes les petites frappes qui ne servaient à rien au même endroit et leur faire tomber quelques missiles dessus. Charmant sujet, surtout pour une fillette de onze ans qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler hécatombe au petit-déjeuner, mais Lindsey ne semblait pas avoir lu le mémo. Son frère continua donc prestement sur la crise économique qu'affrontait le monde criminel en ignorant complètement sa dernière prise de parole, aidé de Scarlett :

"Lindsey?" dit-elle en souriant à Rosemary "c'est comme Donald : 44 petits boulots et pas foutue d'en garder un."

"Peut-être" répliqua-t-elle doucement "mais je les passe pas sur le dos, _moi_."

Et là, ce fut le drame.

La main de Scarlett se referma sur le pichet de jus d'orange avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pu réagir mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le jeter au visage satisfait de Lindsey, Jonathan l'agrippa par le poignet et la força violemment à se rasseoir.

"Mais elle m'a –"

Le regard incendiaire qu'il lui lança étouffa ses protestations et donna très envie à Rosemary de se cacher sous la table.

"Que vous vous voliez dans les plumes dans mon dos m'insupporte déjà au plus haut point" dit-il sans la quitter des yeux "glacial mais je refuse catégoriquement de supporter vos disputes de basse-cour dès le matin. Si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous entendre alors _fermez-là_."

Brisant le silence total qui s'était abattu sur eux, il se leva et fit mine de quitter la pièce, les laissant à leurs affaires. Mais au dernier moment, il se jeta sur Lindsey et l'attrapa à la gorge, effaçant son sourire. Rosemary était glacée d'horreur devant ses mouvements désespérés et le râle que laissait échapper sa gorge, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser, elle qui n'avait jamais été exposée à ce degrés de violence. Il l'attira vers lui avant de la rejeter contre le mur, puis il la prit par la mâchoire.

"Et _toi_ , ceci est la dernière fois que je te dirais de lire mon email, après quoi nous verrons si les dix mètres d'intestins fraichement récoltés d'une afro-américaine de cinquante-neuf kilos seront suffisant pour la pendre du haut de la tour Wayne."

Sur ces dernières paroles décidément champêtres, il la relâcha et sortit. Rosemary prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Scarlett regardait ses genoux. Lindsey se frottait la mâchoire. Le contenu de sa tasse noircissait le sol.

"N'empêche," murmura finalement Scarlett deux bonnes minutes après son départ "t'es vraiment une connasse."

Depuis, Jonathan n'était plus sorti de sa cave et plus personne ne se parlait de peur d'attiser sa colère. Pour n'importe qui d'autre cette situation aurait été insoutenable, mais pour Rosemary c'était toujours mieux qu'à la maison. Au moins ici, Scarlett venait temps en temps discuter avec elle à voix basse, probablement pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule, donc elle avait tout de même plus d'interactions sociales qu'à la maison malgré la tension ambiante. A voir ça, elle s'était dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle essaye de faire un effort pour parler un peu plus à sa mère, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça n'arriverait pas. Sa mère n'était jamais à la maison à cause de son travail et quand elle était là, c'était déjà arrivé qu'elle l'envoie au lit des heures à l'avance pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Lionel. En se couchant elle se sentait comme un fardeau.

Et puis de toute façon sa mère allait lui faire sa fête pour son escapade alors …

Oui, se dit-elle tristement en regardant l'arrestation haute en couleur du Sphinx retransmise à l'écran, elle était toujours mieux ici à avoir peur de son frère qu'en Géorgie où elle n'avait pas envie d'exister. Sa certitude d'être en sécurité avait volé en éclat après les évènements de ce matin, mais tant qu'elle resterait devant la télévision sans faire de bruit, Scarlett lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Celle-ci était avachie sur le divan à côté d'elle et venait de murmurer "Bien fait pour sa gueule" en direction de l'écran. Elle aurait bien demandé quel était le problème, mais Rosemary étouffa sa curiosité très rapidement histoire de prendre de bonnes habitudes. Si ça se trouve, c'était à cause d'un conflit horrible et sanglant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et si c'était ça elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Soudainement elle entendit le vibreur d'un téléphone et la vit sortir de la pièce à grand pas. Normalement elle lui disait toujours où elle allait quand elle la laissait seule. Bah, ça devait être à cause du silence forcé.

"Elle se change." Chantonna une voix derrière elle.

Rosemary se retourna si vite qu'il était surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas attrapé un torticolis. Lindsey était à nouveau appuyée contre le mur, bras croisés avec une tasse de café à la main, recréant l'exacte position qu'elle avait pris ce matin. Mais ses vêtements, eux, étaient très différents. Son jean troué et son t-shirt avaient été remplacés par un costume noir et violet rapiécé et le visage grimaçant d'un crâne avait été tracé sur le sien, rendant son sourire condescendant plus sombre encore.

"Elle se change." Répéta-t-elle de la même façon. Ca faisait froid dans le dos.

On ne l'avait jamais laissée seule avec Lindsey jusqu'à présent, donc elle devait être dangereuse… Ou elle devait avoir la langue plus pendue. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent, alors peut-être qu'elle n'aurait aucun remord à lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

"Pourquoi elle se changerait ?" Répondit-elle enfin. On est en pleine après-midi.

"Parce qu'aussi vulgaires que soient ses tenues," Elle sirota un peu de café, certainement pour rajouter un peu de dramatisme à la situation. Ces vilains, je vous jure. "elles ne le sont pas encore pour aller faire le trottoir."

Rosemary plissa les yeux. Il y avait un mensonge là. Son frère défendait violemment sa petite amie quand Lindsey sous-entendait qu'elle se prostituait, par conséquent elle en avait déjà déduit que c'était un odieux mensonge _maintenant_ mais que ça ne l'était pas _avant_. Elle essayait de la mener en bateau parce qu'elle était plus jeune. Deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu-là.

"… Jonathan ne sortirait pas avec une prostituée." Dit-elle d'une façon qu'elle voulait incertaine. "Il est trop possessif."

"Ah, mais oui." Elle hocha la tête. "C'est vrai que tu le connais très bien, depuis des années et des années. Tu connais l'homme derrière le masque, l'humain derrière le monstre y tutti quanti."

Si elle utilisait du latin pour faire genre elle était intelligente, ça ne marchait pas du tout.

"C'est mon frère." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je le connais quand même un peu, non ?"

Lindsey se rapprocha et, repoussant l'instinct qui voulait qu'elle ne quitte pas cette menace des yeux, elle se rassit pour faire mine de regarder la télé. Le crissement des vieux ressorts lui apprit qu'elle s'appuyait sur le dossier à sa gauche, mais elle se força à ne pas relever le nez.

"Tu es sûre ?"

Le journal était passé de l'arrestation du Sphinx à une enquête d'actualité sur la qualité du lait dans les produits alimentaires.

"… Oui."

Non.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

Me regardez pas comme ça, je sais que c'est anti-climatique mais le chapitre faisait plus de cinq mille mots, fallait bien couper quelque part ! Merci à **Katherine NotGreat** et **BlueVassilissa** pour les reviews et à dans deux semaines !

-On m'a demandé avant alors je précise : oui, c'est tout à fait possible d'avoir des milliers de livres chez soi si on a une bibliothèque dans chaque pièce.

\- C'est apparemment un truc de New Yorkais que de manger à n'importe quelle heure. Donc vu que Gotham est inspirée de New York, ils font pareil.

\- Le coup de mettre tous les vilains au même endroit et de leur faire tomber des missiles sur la tête vient bien sûr de la série des jeux Batman Arkham.

\- Lindsey vient de Batman : Joker's Asylum de 2005 et comme elle est la plus récente, dans cette fic elle est la plus jeune des trois lutins de Crane ! Ici elle n'a même pas vingt ans. Dans sa bédé, qui était un hommage à pas mal de films d'horreur classiques, Crane se faisait passer pour un gentil conseiller d'éducation tout mignon mais en fait il empoisonnait l'esprit déjà secoué de cette fille studieuse qui souffrait de brimades à l'école. Un jour elle est invitée à une soirée pyjama par une fille populaire probablement dans le but de l'humilier. Il s'invite (sans même réfléchir une seconde qu'un homme adulte qui se ramène à une soirée pyjama de lycéennes au beau milieu de la nuit c'est quand même un peu louche et pas pour les mêmes raisons…) mais avant qu'il n'arrive à faire quoi que ce soit elle l'assomme en lui fracassant un appareil photo sur la tête et Batman arrive. Le chevalier noir le flanque sur son épaule, tel le sac à patates qu'il est, la remercie et s'en va. Plus tard elle tue l'un de ses tourmenteurs de façon particulièrement tordue avec la toxine qu'elle a volé à Crane, sous-entendu qu'elle ne l'a assommé que pour les tuer elle-même et qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter là… Vicieuse la demoiselle. Mais elle est cool.


	9. Chapitre 8 (partie 2)

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Oui je suis en retard, mais à ma défense mon ordi était cassé et j'ai dû en racheter un autre.

La bonne nouvelle par contre c'est que comme j'ai maintenant fini d'écrire le chapitre 18, il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire avant d'en avoir terminé avec cette fic, donc on va repasser sur le système que j'avais déjà utilisé avec Etranges Coïncidences:

 **Les chapitres paraîtront maintenant toutes les semaines si j'ai au moins deux reviews, sinon on restera au rythme de parution normal de une semaine sur deux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Dissection (partie 2)**

 _"C'est mon frère. Elle haussa les épaules. Je le connais quand même un peu, non ?"_

 _Lindsey se rapprocha et, repoussant l'instinct qui voulait qu'elle ne quitte pas cette menace des yeux, elle se rassit pour faire mine de regarder la télé. Le crissement des vieux ressorts lui apprit qu'elle s'appuyait sur le dossier à sa gauche, mais elle se força à ne pas relever le nez._

 _"Tu es sûre ?"_

 _Le journal était passé de l'arrestation du Sphinx à une enquête d'actualité sur la qualité du lait dans les produits alimentaires._

 _"… Oui."_

 _Non._

"Donc tu sais pour l'homme en cage dans le laboratoire ? Pour le trafic de drogue qui renfloue toute cette petite sauterie et les nombreuses, très nombreuses Scarletts qui se sont succédées à ses côtés pendant les longues soirées d'hiver pour mourir aux premiers rayons du printemps ?"

Mais bien sûr. Rosemary voulait bien croire qu'il avait réussi à se trouver une copine, mais elle doutait qu'il les ait enchaînées parce que franchement, il était ni assez canon, ni assez riche. En plus Scarlett lui avait déjà dit que ça faisait six ans qu'elle était ici. Au final, parler à Lindsey c'était un coup pour rien, tout ce qu'elle allait faire c'était se moquer de son âge et lui raconter des salades. Rosemary commençait à avoir l'impression que Lindsey, c'était beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose : elle faisait de son mieux pour apparaître comme quelqu'un d'intimidant mais si elle osait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit contre elle, Jonathan lui tomberait dessus comme une tonne de briques. C'est pourquoi elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de bégayer et lui répondit sur le ton aigre qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'employer au collège :

"Oh arrête de te la jouer." Lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Evidemment que je sais pour la drogue et pour les tests sur les humains, c'est partout dans les journaux, je sais lire. Et la prochaine fois que tu essayes de raconter n'importe quoi, essaye de trouver quelque chose de crédible ; Scarlett m'a déjà dit que ça fait six ans qu'elle travaille pour lui et qu'elle se prostituait avant. Je pensais que t'avais quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, mais si tu comptes juste brasser du vent pendant une demi-heure…"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Lindsey ne dit rien. Ah ! Elle était séchée maintenant.

"Je pourrais te tuer." Sa voix était devenue froide et elle serrait le bord du canapé. "T'arracher les yeux là tout de suite-"

"Ouiiii, bien sûr." Dit-elle sarcastiquement. "Et dans une heure on te retrouve dehors pendue par les tripes. Si tu as de la chance."

Elle ressentit une joie mauvaise devant son rictus. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir être intouchable pour une fois. La mâchoire de Lindsey se serra pendant quelques instants avant que son sourire mauvais lui revienne.

"Un. Six. Huit. Douze."

"Mais encore ?"

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et s'affaissa dans le dossier avec un grand sourire malsain.

"Au fond du bouge que tu as dû traverser pour venir ici, il y a un renfoncement et dans ce renfoncement, il y a une porte cachée avec un digicode." Elle se tourna vers elle, essaya de poser son bras sur ses épaules, Rosemary retira le bras de ses épaules, et elle continua. "Et derrière cette porte, il y a le labo de ton frère et le cadavre de ton père."

Tiens elle était bonne celle-là.

"Bien tenté mais j'ai pas de père."

"Mais tu as une mère n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde à une mère, et la tienne n'est pas là."

"Bah oui, elle est en Géorgie."

"Ta mère est morte espèce de petite conne." Finit-elle par siffler entre ses dents, excédée par son attitude. "Ton frère était encore dans le coin parce qu'il la enterrée vivante avec l'aide de Molly et on te cherche parce qu'on a retrouvé son cadavre et que personne ne sait où tu es et où est ton père."

Ce fut au tour de Rosemary de se taire. Plus elle l'écoutait et plus elle pâlissait en réalisant que tout ce qu'elle disait tombait sous le sens. Ça avait été bizarre qu'il soit encore là. Ça avait été bizarre que sa mère parte inopinément en voyage pour un concert qui devait prétendument durer une semaine. C'était comme si son cœur avait remonté le long de sa colonne pour venir bloquer sa gorge. Mais ça n'était pas bizarre que Jonathan, qui détestait leur mère, finisse par décider de la tuer et de kidnapper sa petite sœur pour qui il avait de l'affection. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, que celui que Lindsey désignait comme son père était Lionel, alors ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas revu après être montée chercher ses affaires. Ils l'avaient tué parce qu'elle le trouvait louche.

Rosemary avait fait tuer Lionel.

"Ton père est en train de se faire ouvrir en deux pour que l'épouvantail puisse voir si sa viande est encore assez fraiche pour la vendre à des cannibales." Continua-t-elle, ravie devant l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur la petite. "On en a quelques-uns en ville, Cornelius Stirk, Pyg, le Cirque de Lestrange et toute leur petite famille. Tu penses que tu tiendrais combien de temps dans cette ville si tu ne pouvais pas aller pleurer dans les jupes de grand méchant Johnny ?"

"Plus longtemps que toi quand il apprendra que tu as craché le morceau", dit-elle froidement.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se lever que Lindsey l'avait attrapée rudement pour la retenir, son sourire oublié. Son expression était plus effrayée que menaçante.

"N'essaie même pas ou je te-"

"Ou tu me quoi ? Tu es pathétique." Dit-elle avec un sourire amer.

Ce n'était pas vrai mais elle voulait la blesser. Elle voulait qu'elle se sente aussi mal qu'elle. Que Lindsey ait peur pour sa vie, qu'elle fuit loin et ne revienne jamais.

"Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit sur moi il te retrouvera et il te torturera pendant des jours avant de te tuer. Ma mère est morte, je ne suis plus en Géorgie et tu n'as rien pour me menacer. Alors tu me lâche et tu t'enfuis tant que tu le peux encore."

Elle arracha sa main et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux se délecter de l'horreur qu'elle voyait sur son visage.

"Prends de l'avance."

Sans attendre de voir quelle serait sa réaction, elle sortit de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle voit si c'était vrai. Après tout, si Lindsey mentait tout le temps, peut-être que c'était une autre de ses inventions non ? Il y avait encore une chance que sa mère soit en vie non ? Qu'elle puisse un jour revenir en Géorgie où tout était plus simple, qu'elle puisse s'allonger dans les prés ensoleillés, déambuler de nuit entre les rangées de maïs, à l'abri du danger, qu'elle puisse prendre sa maman dans ses bras au moins une fois. Elle ne ferma pas la porte de l'appartement. Peut-être que des rats y rentreraient, mais pour le moment ça lui était égal. Sa maman n'était pas morte. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle était trop jeune et trop maquillée. Non ça ne faisait aucun sens mais c'était ce à quoi elle se rattachait. Tout son corps était cotonneux, elle se sentait pas les planches pourries craquer sous ses pas ou l'odeur de moisissure. Elle ne voyait que la lumière verte de la diode du digicode, qui ouvrirait la porte, qui lui montrerait une bonne fois pour toute que Lionel n'était pas là, que sa maman était en vie et que tout cela n'était qu'un tissus de mensonge.

La porte se ferma derrière elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur l'odeur de fer et de poussière la prit à la gorge et dans la pénombre elle ne voyait rien de ce qui était autour d'elle, juste la lumière qui s'échappait du bas de la porte un peu plus loin. Elle resta immobile un instant, choquée par ses propres actions et pétrifiée par la peur de l'inconnu. Puis elle essuya ses larmes, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées avant, et avança d'un pas vif vers la lumière, ignorant ce qui semblait être des cellules sur les côtés. Le bruit des mouches dans l'une d'elle qui était si puissant qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait coincé un morceau de plastique dans un ventilateur. Rosemary ouvrit la porte et entra sans hésitation.

Éblouie par la lumière au départ elle ne vit que du blanc. Elle dû cligner une ou deux fois avant que la pièce ne lui apparaisse clairement.

Il y avait de nombreuses armoires et étagères en métal plus ou moins rouillées contre les murs, où étaient empilés des centaines de pots, de bocaux, de fioles et de bouteilles de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Certains avaient des étiquettes, d'autres non, les marquages étaient parfois presque effacés ou faits à la main mais elle en reconnaissait très peu. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu parler de choses comme le chlorosulfate ou le potassium en cours de chimie alors elle se dit qu'il devait faire ses expériences avec ça. Le centre de la pièce était occupé par une très longue table en bois recouverte de brûlures, de formules chimiques écrites au feutre noir, de papiers et d'un grand nombre d'erlenmeyers, de condensateurs, de brûleurs, de colonnes à froid bien plus grosses que celles qu'elle utilisait en classe et de beaucoup d'autres machines pleines de boutons qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle avança jusqu'au fond sans faire attention au bruit qu'elle faisait, regardant autour d'elle sans trouver son frère. Pourtant sa voix avait l'air de venir du fond ?

Arrivant au bout de la pièce elle vit que le laboratoire continuait comme un L et regarda à gauche. Il y avait la trois cages où des lapins gisaient -non dormaient, ils respiraient encore- un énorme sac de toile remplit de petites roses bleues, une vielle cuisinière sur laquelle bouillaient deux faitouts et des rideaux de plastique à lamelles larges à travers lesquels elle pouvait voir la forme mince de Jonathan se penchant sur une table, du blanc, du rouge et sous lesquels dépassaient une traînée de sang. C'est là qu'elle se dirigea, notant absentement que le minuteur indiquait qu'il faudrait encore une demi-heure de cuisson. Mettant ses mains entre deux lamelles Rosemary prit une grande inspiration et les écarta.

C'était rouge.

C'était bien Lionel. C'était son visage. Ses yeux vitreux la regardaient depuis la table d'opération mais ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention. Non, ce fut ses côtes écartées sur ses organes, ses intestins repoussés entre ses jambes, la petite table à roulette en métal supportant des ustensiles divers et variés comme une cuvette en forme de haricot, des scalpels, deux scies et même un sécateur, tous maculés de sang. Elle ne vit même pas le tableau blanc recouvert des notes quasi illisibles de son frère ou les bidons et autres bombonnes. Beaucoup auraient tué pour avoir l'un ou l'autre. Et son frère, vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui ne l'était plus tant que ça, les bras couverts de sang jusqu'aux coudes, chantait toujours en faisant une incision dans l'estomac.

Elle avait cru qu'il y aurait plus de sang. Quand Karen l'avait emmenée à l'abattoir pour lui montrer comment vider un cochon, il y en avait eu beaucoup plus que ça.

Rosemary contourna la table d'opération et posa son pistolet entre la cuvette en forme de haricot et le sécateur avant de se pencher un peu pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

"Que voulait Sionis ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas qui est Sionis."

Elle vit le scalpel s'immobiliser et regarda vers les poumons de Lionel en cherchant la balle.

" Sionis", dit-il lentement, "c'est Roman Sionis. Black Mask."

"Ah."

Bon à savoir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il lâcha la lame, posa ses mains contre la table d'opération et la regarda fixement. Elle évita son regard, se sentant à la fois horriblement mal et incroyablement calme. Comme si sa conscience était très loin à l'arrière de sa tête et que son corps agissait tout seul, comme un automate. De son côté, Jonathan se pinçait l'arête du nez.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas la faute de Lindsey."

"Ce n'est pas la faute de Lindsey."

"D'accord, merci, tu peux me dire la vérité maintenant ?"

"C'est la faute de Lindsey."

Elle se tourna vers lui et il aurait été difficile de dire lequel des deux avait le regard le plus insondable. Pour le moment il n'avait pas l'air fâché.

"Est-ce que tu as tué maman ?"

Il haussa un sourcil. Visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question. Ceci dit elle ne s'y était pas attendue non plus. Jonathan se redressa lentement et croisa ses bras sur son torse. A cause de sa taille on aurait presque dit qu'il la toisait mais elle le connaissait mieux que ça. Il était en train de l'évaluer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

Elle lui récapitula toute la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Lindsey sans la moindre inflexion dans la voix. Il attendit quelques instants sans rien dire puis se retourna vers le cadavre et reprit son scalpel.

"Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'était pas moi. Karen a fait de mauvais choix et c'est pour ça que nous en sommes là."

Il fit un petit coup de tête vers la gauche.

"Il y a des blouses dans l'armoire."

Elle ne bougea pas. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu il souffla doucement.

"La crise d'adolescence ne commence pas avant treize ans, non ?"

"Où est maman ?"

Rosemary croisa ses bras, remarquant au passage qu'elle tremblait toujours bien qu'elle se sente très calme maintenant. Peut-être trop calme. Définitivement trop calme si on considérait le fait qu'elle était à exactement huit centimètres du cadavre du petit ami de sa mère qu'elle avait fait assassiner pour une raison idiote et qu'elle marchait dans son sang en parlant avec un super vilain. Le criminel en question finit d'ailleurs par répondre en finissant son incision.

"Je commence à penser que les femmes sont comme des policiers", nota-t-il avec une certaine aigreur. "Vous avez beau avoir toutes les preuves du monde vous voulez tout de même une confession. Selon toi pourquoi est-ce que Lionel est mort ? Et passe-moi les pinces à... celles qui ont des dents s'il te plait."

Elle obéît machinalement en réfléchissant, ce qui était un peu difficile là tout de suite. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être remplit de coton.

"Parce que je t'ai dit qu'il me faisait peur." Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. "Parce qu'il voulait tout le temps être proche de moi et parce que je voulais pas rester seule avec lui pendant une semaine."

Il posa les pinces sur deux gros tubes aux bords de l'estomac et continua à couper des choses autour.

"Non. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il avait plusieurs condamnations pour harcèlement sexuel envers des mineures, outrage à la pudeur et détention de pornographie infantile. C'était tout naturel que tu aies peur de lui, ça s'appelle l'instinct de survie."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne sache pas tout à fait pourquoi. Ses yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau de larmes et son corps semblait trop lourd pour elle. Pourtant aucune pensée ne lui traversa l'esprit, juste une horreur sans nom.

"Va me chercher la balance s'il te plait." Dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

Elle alla la chercher dans l'armoire et après une courte hésitation elle récupéra une blouse tant qu'elle y était pour qu'il continue. Elle voulait savoir.

"Merci", dit-il en posant l'estomac dessus. "Pour ce qui est arrivé à Karen je ne peux que spéculer, mais je pense qu'il s'est débarrassé d'elle et voulait t'emmener avec lui hors de l'état. Tu as lu _Lolita_ ?"

"Non."

"Parfait, ne lit jamais ça."

Il nota le poids pendant qu'elle mettait la blouse et contournait le corps pour aller en face de lui. Plus il parlait et mieux elle se sentait, oubliant presque que cette situation n'avait rien de normal. Parce que pouvoir parler en face à face avec lui en faisant quelque chose ensemble ça la rassurait énormément et lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Peut-être parce qu'il était la seule chose qui la raccrochait à sa vie d'avant. Elle pointa le cœur, qui semblait être en mauvais état.

"La balle est toujours là ?"

Il prit une baguette fine en plexiglass sur la table et l'inséra dans un trou jusqu'à ce qu'il touche quelque chose avec un petit Tac.

"Non, elle est passée à travers et s'est logée dans la colonne."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en tendant sa main pour qu'il lui passe le bâton. Il l'inclina vers elle avec un bruit mouillé, comme une éponge couverte de liquide visqueux.

"Je croyais que le cœur était à gauche ?"

Il lui fit un sourire. Pas cruel ou sarcastique, juste calme. Content de lui enseigner quelque chose aussi, peut-être. Se tournant un instant vers la tête de Lionel, elle ignora le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac en voyant ses yeux vides et prit le bâton en se penchant pour regarder le cœur de plus près. Il était plus petit que celui d'un cochon en tout cas.

 _Tac Tac Tac_

"On croit toujours que le cœur est plus à gauche qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Là il est abîmé donc tu ne le vois pas bien mais normalement il est assez penché, c'est ce qui donne cette impression."

Elle retira le bâton pour toucher avec ses doigts, essayant de le bouger. C'était tout aussi visqueux que ça en avait l'air. Comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait à faire il lui tendit un scalpel un peu moins couvert de sang que le sien et lui indiqua comment faire pour le dégager. Pour pouvoir voir ce qu'elle faisait il contourna la table à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, regardant ce qu'elle faisait de plus haut. Sur le ton de quelqu'un qui parlait du temps elle lui demanda:

"C'est toi qui l'a tué ?"

"Non, c'est Molly."

C'était grave si à ce stade-là elle n'était même plus surprise ?

"Est-ce que Molly travaille pour toi aussi ?"

"Coupe un peu plus à gauche, là tu abîme l'aorte. Ici, oui. Et j'aimerais bien que Molly travaille pour moi mais non. Elle est interne à l'hôpital de Boston et elle va à la fac de médecine. C'est une héroïne là-bas."

Ah ça par contre ça la surprenait.

Elle fit une pause et releva la tête pour le regarder avec de grands yeux.

"Ca te gêne pas ?"

Il la poussa un peu avec son menton pour qu'elle rabaisse la tête vers le cadavre.

"Pas vraiment, elle ne fait rien ici et je sors rarement de Gotham. Molly tue des violeurs et des pédophiles dans son temps libre et laisse les preuves à la police. Je ne trouve pas ça très héroïque mais j'imagine que je suis un peu vieux jeu. Quand on me dit héros j'imagine plutôt Superman en train de me sermonner parce sa cape est déchirée et que c'est sa mère qui l'a lui a cousue."

Elle poussa un petit rire nerveux qui lui fit mal à la gorge et il posa sa tête sur la sienne.

"J'étais tellement abasourdi qu'il a fallu que Jervis lui pose une puce pour que je réalise qu'il fallait que je bouge. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis. Je crois que tu peux l'enlever maintenant."

Elle hésita un instant, surtout en sentant le regard de Lionel, mais son frère lui frotta doucement les épaules avec ses pouces et elle tira l'organe à deux mains d'un coup sec avant de le poser à côté de sa tête. Rosemary se sentait nauséeuse en le regardant dans les yeux mais il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, ses intestins trainaient un peu partout, ce pour quoi elle était reconnaissante dans un sens, puisque ça cachait ses parties intimes. Une fois que ce fut retiré elle fouilla un peu du bout des doigts pour retrouver la balle. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien elle reprit le scalpel et commença à charcuter son chemin à travers les muscles, se concentrant sur la chaleur de Jonathan pour ne pas réfléchir au fait qu'elle venait d'arracher le cœur du petit ami de sa mère. Littéralement. En fait quand ils parlaient c'était bien.

"Tu vas te plaire ici. Ça va prendre du temps mais tu finiras par t'y faire. Je ne t'aurais pas emmenée sinon."

Tout en hochant la tête elle rabaissa les yeux vers ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une charpie sanglante et gratta l'os pour déloger la balle. Elle y tenait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était important. Enfin, après moult bruits répugnants, elle délogea la balle. Dans le creux de sa main ça semblait si petit. Après l'avoir regardée pendant quelques secondes Rosemary la lâcha dans la cuvette, sentant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ensuite elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour fondre en larmes.

Sa crise dura une plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles elle parla de façon totalement incohérente de tout ce qui n'allait pas, de ce qui allait mais qui ne devrait pas aller, de sa culpabilité, de sa colère, de sa tristesse, de son sentiment de trahison devant tout ça. Le fait que le câlin les avait tous les deux couverts de sang ne fit qu'empirer son hystérie. Au bout d'un moment ses hoquets l'empêchèrent de parler, elle se mit à tousser et rien ne la calmait. Accablée par l'horreur, elle sentit à peine quand son frère la força à s'asseoir par terre, mit sa tête entre ses genoux et pressa sur son ventre pour lui faire reprendre une respiration normale. Lionel était mort à cause d'elle. Lionel était un pédophile. Elle avait arraché le cœur de Lionel. Lionel avait tué sa maman. Sa maman était morte. Ils étaient encore à côté du cadavre de Lionel. Toutes ses pensées empoisonnaient son cerveau, tournant encore et encore dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse y réchapper.

Sa maman était morte.

Elle ne reviendrait jamais en Géorgie.

Sa maman était morte.

* * *

Et voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi Lionel agissait comme ça et pourquoi Rosemary a été droguée : pour qu'elle s'endorme vite fait histoire qu'ils puissent aller chercher son cadavre dans le coffre et le planquer dans le labo. Merci à BlueVassilissa pour la review et à la prochaine !

\- Changements : Rosemary n'apprend pas avant ce chapitre-là que sa mère a disparu et que Lionel et mort, pour renforcer son choc. Et j'ai mis un code sur la porte parce que réflexion faite, un super laboratoire de criminel dans lequel on entre comme dans un moulin ça faisait con. Ah et Lindsey est encore plus mauvaise que la dernière fois parce qu'elle est cool comme ça. Après ce chapitre je ne noterais plus les différences parce que c'était aussi loin que j'étais arrivée la dernière fois.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que fait Crane vers la fin est une vraie méthode de médecin pour calmer une attaque de panique, mais je l'aie vue utilisée.

\- Dans Lolita de Nabokov, le protagoniste pédophile profite de la mort accidentelle de sa femme, Charlotte Haze, pour entraîner sa belle-fille de onze ans Dolores Haze dans un road trip à travers les Etats-Unis pendant lequel il la violera quotidiennement. Elle ne parviendra pas à s'enfuir avant ses quinze ans, vers lesquels il projetait de la mettre enceinte avec Lolita 2, qu'il violerait à son tour quand Dolores aurait vieilli et ne serait plus intéressante. Dans ces conditions, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi Crane ne veut pas que sa petite sœur lise ça. Moi je l'ai lu et juste… Beurk.

\- Si vous reconnaissez le passage sur la description du labo et un peu lors de la dissection c'est normal. C'est parce que de toute la fic c'était l'un des seuls morceaux dont j'étais vraiment fière, donc je l'ai repris. Et souvenez-vous : c'est pas du plagiat si on se plagie soi-même !

\- J'ai donné un costume inspiré du Baron Samedi à Lindsey parce que j'écoutais du Christophe Mae quand je travaillais sur elle, la chanson sur le bayou là. A l'origine on ne voyait jamais personne en costume dans cette fic (c'était voulu) mais j'ai décidé que Lindsey, elle, apparaîtrait en costume car le Baron Samedi est ce qu'on appelle un psychopompe, une entité qui guide les âmes vers la mort. Comme c'est elle qui envoie Rosemary à la cave j'avais trouvé ça approprié.

\- Ce n'est pas très connu mais les pistolets avec silencieux qui étouffent complètement les bruits _ça a existé_ , et c'était même pas fait pas des américains ! C'était le Nagant (18)45 belge, très utilisé par l'armée russe et en particulier le NKVD (services secrets soviétiques) parce qu'il est tellement petit qu'il tient dans la paume de la main et ça reste l'un des pistolets les plus silencieux qui ai jamais existé. De nos jours, la société Nagant n'existe plus mais leurs bâtiments de production ont étés rachetés par l'armée belge. Donc franchement avec toutes les armes bizarres, rares, occultes etc de l'univers DC est-ce que ça vous surprend vraiment que Molly ai pu se trouver un vieux Nagant et le retaper ?


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Acceptation**

Allongée dans son lit, Rosemary gardait ses yeux bleus fixés sur le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était couchée très tard, vers une heure du matin, parce qu'elle savait déjà que ça serait dur de s'endormir. A exactement deux heures trente-cinq du matin elle avait entendu un grand bruit à quelques rues d'ici. Accident de voiture ? Coup de feu ? Qui sait. A trois heure dix, le chat marron dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom avait miaulé à sa porte. Elle l'avait laissé entrer sans hésitation et désormais elle caressait la grosse masse velue qui ronflait contre sa taille. Il la faisait se sentir un peu moins seule. Après un soupir elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable, plissant des yeux devant la lumière crue. Trois heure quarante-deux.

Encore une très longue nuit pour elle.

Après leur entrevue, Jonathan avait fait de son mieux pour sortir un peu de sa cave de temps en temps pour venir la voir, pour rester calme en sa présence. Mais depuis c'était elle qui se renfermait sans rien dire dans sa chambre avec pour seule compagnie des livres et occasionnellement le chat. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré aussi, mais c'était à prévoir. La pauvre devait faire le deuil de sa mère, de sa vie d'avant et de son innocence aussi, un peu. Plus jamais elle ne verrait les choses de la même façon, et Jonathan était une de ces choses. Il avait cassé la télé au fait. Poussée par la curiosité, elle était partie jeter un coup d'œil quand elle avait entendu quelque chose se briser et tomber lourdement à terre, pour ne trouver que Scarlett, qui frottait maladroitement le dos de son frère, assis dans le canapé et la tête entre ses mains. Celle-ci lui fit une grimace en la voyant et secoua négativement la tête alors elle se retira sans rien dire. Elle ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais en gros ça lui faisait de la peine qu'elle soit triste alors il avait donné un grand coup de pied dans l'écran. L'association des deux lui semblait toujours étrange mais Rosemary ne s'attardait plus à ce genre de bizarreries, trop prise dans son propre désespoir.

La Géorgie lui manquait. Sa maman lui manquait. Les champs lui manquaient. Leur petite maison qui grinçait de partout avec sa plomberie bruyante lui manquait. Même l'école lui manquait, c'est dire. Toutes ces choses qui lui semblaient autrefois horribles, frustrantes, triviales ou déprimantes selon son humeur lui donnaient envie de se rouler en boule pour pleurer parce qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. Sa solitude auto-imposée l'avait forcée à une bonne dose d'introspection et Rosemary s'était rendue compte à posteriori que même si sa mère n'avait jamais vraiment fait de geste pour se rapprocher d'elle, Karen n'en avait pas plus fait pour la repousser. Avant rien ne l'empêchait d'aller la voir et de discuter avec elle dans son temps libre à part son travail. Ce n'était pas de la négligence. C'était une mère célibataire débordée qui devait faire comme elle pouvait pour garder son travail dans une petite ville rurale où on voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'une femme puisse vivre avec une homme avec qui elle n'était pas mariée et avoir une fille qui n'était pas de lui.

Soudain elle entendit un grincement de gonds et elle ravala ses larmes. Ça irait mieux pour tout le monde si on pensait qu'elle dormait. Enfin non, peut-être pas, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne lui parler. Un autre grincement, et elle comprit que c'était la fenêtre dans le couloir à côté de sa chambre qui venait d'être ouverte. Vu son pessimisme actuel, elle s'immobilisa en pensant que c'était un assassin venant se venger de son frère pour telle ou telle raison avant d'entendre ce qui semblait être les voix de son frère et Scarlett. Ils parlaient, mais elle ne pouvait comprendre la teneur de leur propos. Ses dents se refermèrent sur l'intérieur de sa joue. Ecouter aux portes ce n'était pas bien… Mais ne pas lui dire que sa mère était morte pendant des jours, seulement pour qu'elle le découvre en trouvant le cadavre décomposé du pédophile qui l'avait tuée ouvert sur une table d'opération, ça ne valait pas non plus qu'on lui décerne le prix du frère de l'année. Silencieuse, elle se glissa hors de ses draps et se dirigea vers la porte à pattes de velours. Personne ne lui avait encore dit ce qu'il allait lui arriver, si elle allait pouvoir continuer d'aller à l'école ou si elle serait enfermée ici à vie. Donc au point où elle en était, la moindre information lui serait utile. Une fois que son oreille fut collée juste à côté de l'interstice entre le bas de la porte et le sol, leurs mots devinrent beaucoup plus clairs.

"Moi je dis, c'est une idée à la con."

Au premier relent de cigarette, Rosemary comprit pourquoi ils s'étaient mis à la fenêtre : ils fumaient et ne voulaient pas empuantir tout l'appartement.

"Elle est déjà plus grande que lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un réel problème."

Son ton la surprit, plus buté que raisonnable. Le même qu'elle employait tout le temps en fait, c'en était saisissant.

"Alice Pleasance était adulte. 'Fin. Jeune adulte, okay, mais adulte quoi. Genre elle était grande, elle avait un peu de seins et tout. Chu pas sûre que la taille ça va l'arrêter."

Il soupira et garda le silence le temps de souffler une nouvelle bouffée de tabac dans l'air avant de reprendre.

"Alice …" Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots. "Est censée avoir une certaine … Candeur que Rosemary n'a pas et n'a jamais eu. Toi non plus tu ne l'a jamais intéressé."

La dite fillette ne savait pas ce que candeur voulait dire, mais elle nota mentalement de regarder le mot dans un dictionnaire, pour être sûre que ce ne soit pas trop mal qu'elle n'en ait pas.

"Ouais, mais il a dit que j'avais _été_ Alice."

"Je ne doute pas que tu as dû être une charmante Alice, Ashley."

Rien qu'à son ton, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il y avait une implication malsaine à sa phrase, même si elle ne voyait pas du tout ce que c'était, ou de quoi ils parlaient. Alice ? Ashley ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

"Alors déjà t'es dégueulasse", commença Scarlett rudement, "ensuite qu'y soit intéressé ou non on s'en branle j'pense. C'est juste pas le genre de mec qu'on fout devant une gosse, ou dans la même pièce qu'une gosse, ou à genre mille mètres d'une gosse. Point barre."

"Mille mètres, c'est un Kilomètre. Kilo veut dire mille."

"Ouais mais j'ai raison merde."

Il soupira.

"Je sais que Jervis n'est pas stable mais tout ce que nous sommes en train de faire à l'éviter ainsi c'est retarder l'inévitable et l'agacer. Tu sais comment il est quand il décide qu'on a trois jours de retard."

Rosemary ne comprenait rien du tout. Soit ils discutaient en code même quand il n'était censé y avoir personne autour d'eux, soit ils parlaient vraiment d'un fou dangereux qui s'appelait Jervis. Au peu qu'elle avait pu déduire, il allait peut-être venir bientôt. Scarlett devait faire la tête car il rajouta :

"Elle va finir par le rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre."

"Ouais mais c'est une idée à la con là. Déjà qu'elle parle plus et qu'elle bouffe plus parce que tu lui as dis que sa mère avait été butée par un pédophile, moi je dis c'est pas le moment de lui en présenter un autre."

Elle dû serrer sa mâchoire pour ne pas faire de bruit. Effectivement, son frère était peut-être censé être le plus intelligent des deux, mais là de suite elle était plutôt du côté de celle qui ne savait pas que mille mètres ça faisait un kilomètre.

"Jervis sera sous notre supervision à tout moment, s'il le faut je demanderais de l'aide à Gimp et –évidemment que je vais lui dire de se changer avant, ne me regarde pas comme ça- et comme il sera sous surveillance et qu'elle ne devrait rien savoir de ses agissements, pour le moment elle le verra sous son meilleur jour : un petit homme très excentrique qui veut plaire à tout le monde et fait d'excellentes mignardises."

… Il allait falloir qu'elle regarde d'autres mots dans le dictionnaire. Et qu'elle trouve un moyen de fuguer avant l'arrivée du pédophile. Ce programme fut très vite modifié quand se souvint qu'elle était dans une ville infestée de criminels. Donc, elle se contenterait de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Le cellier était hors de question, mais est-ce qu'il y avait un grenier ?

"Et si elle le connaît déjà on fait quoi ? Tu m'as dit elle a déjà lu des fanfictions sur toi, ça se trouve elle connaît le HatterCrow."

"Tu marques un point." Admit-il difficilement. "Dans ce cas… Dans ce cas il faudrait que tu essaies de lui demander si elle connaît le Chapelier. Si elle ne le connaît pas, tu lui diras qu'un de mes amis va passer à la librairie sous peu, sinon nous aviseront. Molly a un matelas gonflable ?"

"Ouais, je crois."

"Et bien c'est réglé. S'il le faut tu l'appelleras pour lui exposer la situation, après ça je doute qu'elle refuse de l'héberger une nuit ou deux. Rosemary n'est pas difficile. En général."

Ces deux derniers mots avaient été un peu plus secs. Est-ce qu'il était énervé contre elle ?

"Hey." Souffla doucement Scarlett. "C'est sa mère. T'y peux rien."

Il ne répondit pas.

Figée contre le sol, Rosemary ne bougea pas pendant qu'ils continuaient de se parler. Ils discutèrent longtemps à la fenêtre de la fuite de Lindsey, de ce que Scarlett prévoyait de faire à manger, de ce qui leur restait à faire avant la prochaine livraison –de quoi, elle ne savait pas- et de choses assez tendancieuses qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré ne pas entendre avant de partir ensemble après quelques bruits mouillés qui devaient être des baisers. Beuark.

Le reste de la nuit fut plus calme, mais elle ne trouva pourtant pas le sommeil une fois qu'elle fut retournée dans son lit auprès du chat. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue la bestiole insistait maintenant pour mettre ses fesses poilues vers son visage, ce qui n'arrivait malheureusement pas à la distraire de ses idées noires. Sa mère était morte et Jonathan le lui avait sciemment caché, tout comme beaucoup d'autres informations d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas été honnête et c'était sur elle que ça retombait. Pourtant…Pourtant il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, non ? Elle se retourna, agitée. Et là il était … Triste ? Frustré ? Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mit à pleurer dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Lui il n'aimait pas Karen, mais elle si ! C'était sa maman ! Et elle ne l'avait pas bien traitée alors elle avait tellement de regrets qui n'étaient pas près de passer. Cependant, il lui faudrait bien affronter la réalité un jour ou l'autre : Jonathan était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et sa vie n'était pas sûre.

Si elle continuait de s'isoler comme ça, un jour elle finirait par le regretter autant qu'avec sa mère.

* * *

Le lendemain elle se leva tôt, ce qui dans cette maisonnée voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre avant neuf heure et demie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au cas où on déciderait de la garder à la maison lors du passage du pédophile, Rosemary voulait se trouver une cachette et justement elle voulait en explorer une. Dans le couloir juste en face de la cuisine, elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait une espèce de trappe dans le plafond, dont la serrure à la forme circulaire assez étrange semblait correspondre à ce qu'on voyait au bout d'une tige en métal dans le porte parapluie à l'entrée. Lequel contenait aussi un vieux fusil, un escarpin jaune sans son jumeau, deux fausses fleurs, une brosse à chaussure, des boulettes de papiers, un diamant en plastique, un taser, un monticule de poussière et absolument aucun parapluie. Si on considérait que Scarlett était en charge du ménage ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

Armée de sa clé géante, et accompagnée du chat (qui n'était venu que parce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait lui donner des croquettes) elle jeta un coup d'œil dans toutes les pièces pour être sûre que Scarlett et Jonathan étaient encore en train de dormir puis elle se mit juste sous la trappe, inséra la tige dans le trou et commença à triturer ça dans tous les sens. La trappe s'ouvrit sans prévenir et elle évita de peu l'échelle qui s'en déroula avec grand bruit. Elle resta figée pendant un instant avant de commencer à grimper, suivant le chat qui s'y était aventuré avec assurance en quelques sauts. Si ça ne lui faisait pas peur, c'est que ça ne devait pas être trop dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré son poids plume chaque marche poussait des grincements horribles. Tu parles d'y aller tôt pour ne réveiller personne…

"Bonjour Rosemary."

Le petit couinement qu'elle poussa en entendant son frère derrière elle n'était pas très intimidant, et son regard de petite fille qu'on avait attrapé la main dans le pot de confiture ne l'était pas plus. Lui par contre, même en bas de pyjama à rayures il avait l'air intimidant avec les grosses cicatrices sur son torse, ses bras croisés et son regard noir d'ours mal léché.

"Bonjour." Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. "Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Non, tu crois ?"

Gênée, elle fit la grimace et regarda ailleurs en marmonnant un faible "Désolée". Elle qui voulait renouer un peu avec lui, commençait assez mal. Elle l'entendit soupirer et les marches du bas grincèrent. Quand elle se retourna il s'asseyait tant bien que mal sous elle, tête au niveau de ses genoux.

"Mal à dormir ?"

Elle déglutit pour ravaler ses larmes. Plutôt que de donner une vraie réponse, elle fit "Mhmm" et regarda dans ce qui semblait être un grenier au vu des nombreux cartons couverts de poussière, que le corps touffu du félin charriait avec lui. C'était tellement bas de plafond qu'au grand maximum elle aurait seulement pu se mettre à genoux.

Jonathan souffla. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand elle faisait ça, répondre avec des onomatopées sans ouvrir la bouche. Cependant il se passa de commentaires.

"C'est quoi Lolita ?" Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Ce n'était pas par intérêt qu'elle demandait ça, mais parce qu'elle avait déjà compris que c'était quelque chose de glauque et qu'elle voulait le mettre mal à l'aise. Peut-être pour qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité. Non en fait elle ne s'avait pas vraiment, ça lui était juste venu comme ça. Il eut l'air pris de court pendant une seconde, ce qui chez lui voulait dire qu'il avait remonté le menton d'un demi centimètre et haussé un peu les sourcils, mais il se remit assez vite.

"Ah, oui, je t'en avais parlé. Lolita c'est… Dans le livre c'est un genre de … De nom donné à un… Un idéal oui, dans un sens. Un idéal d'une fille parfaite, qui se superpose à une réalité qui est loin de l'être… Et qui à force … S'étiole… Et qui, par comparaison, rend la réalité d'autant plus insupportable, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on s'est efforcé de voir pendant si longtemps, parce que ce n'est pas aussi… Brillant." Il fit une pause. "Enfin, passons." Il pencha la tête et fit un sourire en coin en voyant une queue poilue dépasser de derrière sa sœur. "Je vois que monsieur était avec toi. Ça faisait deux jours qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, on commençait à croire qu'il avait encore fugué."

Pas dupe, elle avait bien vu qu'au final il n'avait pas expliqué le scénario du livre. Rosemary le laissa changer de sujet sans rien dire et se tourna vers le chat, lequel était en train de se lécher les fesses, l'air suprêmement peu concerné.

"Il s'appelle comment ?"

"Sayonara." Il sourit un peu en la voyant hausser un sourcil. "Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les animaux mais il fut un temps Jervis insistait pour m'en ramener. Pour me tenir compagnie sans doute. Ses intentions devaient être tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincères, mais je n'ai jamais apprécié qu'il fasse ça et ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps alors pour le lui faire comprendre j'ai commencé à leur donner des noms comme Adieu ou Ciao."

Il étendit le bras pour gratter le chat derrière les oreilles. Le félin ne releva le museau qu'une seconde avant de reprendre sa toilette.

"Sauf qu'au final Jervis aura eu le dernier mot. Cela fera bientôt trois ans que Sayonara survit avec nous et nous suit d'appartement en appartement, donc nous avons fini par nous tolérer. Après, il lui arrive de disparaître donc il est possible qu'il se fasse entretenir par une autre famille et qu'il ne revienne ici que pour voir quels ennuis nous nous sommes attirés dernièrement. Scarlett appelle ça TéléChat."

Elle sourit un peu. Toilette terminée, Sayonara le chat roula sa colonne une dernière fois contre la main de Jonathan avant d'aller s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans les ténèbres du grenier.

"De tous les animaux qu'il m'aura laissés, je préfère de loin ce chat. Les félins sont très indépendants. La plupart d'entre eux sont assez intelligents pour se débrouiller seuls et ils ne demandent pas tant d'entretien que ça." Puis il fronça les sourcils et remonta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Rosemary. "Par contre il va falloir le récupérer avant qu'il ne laisse des saletés partout."

Avec un grognement d'effort il atteignit le plancher du grenier, puis il sortit son téléphone pour s'en servir de lampe torche.

"Il ferait ça ?" Demanda-t-elle un peu naïvement en poussant un carton pour lui laisser de la place.

Pourtant il n'avait rien fait dans son lit… A part y laisser une tonne de poils bruns. Jonathan la désabusa très vite.

"La dernière fois qu'il s'est coincé dans le grenier nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte avant la nuit. Quand on l'a libéré il avait déjà uriné sur toutes mes affaires pour se venger et il s'est mis à se cacher sous les meubles pour pouvoir se jeter sur nos doigts de pieds à l'improviste. Ca duré…Trois semaines je dirais ?"

Elle fit la grimace. Effectivement.

"Tu prends à gauche, je prends à droite." Dit-il en avançant lentement, accroupit. "Et fais attention, il griffe."

Elle releva un sourcil dans son dos. Il pouvait bien en faire tout un char, c'était un chat et rien de plus. Ça ne pouvait pas être si dur que ça.

Et bien en fait… Si.

Là où la hauteur du plafond, l'encombrement et l'obscurité les ralentissait considérablement, Sayonara n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se tenir tout près d'eux uniquement pour s'enfuir à la dernière seconde en utilisant sa queue comme un plumeau pour leur envoyer une bonne bouffée de poussière dans la figure au passage. Au bout de trois fois, la patience de Jonathan atteint ses limites.

"Bon, ça ne va pas être possible- SCARLETT ! VIENS ICI OU JE METS TON CHAT DANS LE SECHOIR !"

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Je ne vais pas le faire, je veux juste qu'elle se lève. SCARLETT !"

Dans le doute elle essaya quand même une dernière fois pour lui éviter un sort funeste, mais le félin parvint à s'échapper de peu et Rosemary se cogna la tête contre le plafond en entendant la voix agacée de Scarlett les héler depuis en bas.

"Qu'est-ce vous foutez, là-haut ?"

Plus proche de la trappe, ce fut elle qui passa sa tête par l'ouverture pour lui répondre.

"On essaie d'attraper le chat !"

Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux roses en grognant, leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du couloir. Rosemary fit la moue. Ah bah merci, c'était sympa d'aider. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse penser des choses très peu flatteuses, la jeune femme revint avec une écuelle pleine de croquettes et se mit à la secouer. Ni une, ni deux, Sayonara les dépassa telle une grosse fusée marron et se frotta contre les chevilles de Scarlett en miaulant. Les deux le regardèrent poursuivre sa maîtresse dans la cuisine d'un œil torve.

"Un jour..." Dit-il lentement en haussant la voix pour Scarlett. "...Ce chat finira sur le grill !"

Rosemary grimaça en l'entendant lui hurler qu'elle l'emmerdait de son horrible voix de crécelle. Une main sur la tige de métal, il lui intima ensuite de descendre d'un coup de tête. L'exploration, c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Il replia l'échelle dans un grincement de fin du monde tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine où Scarlett caressait son chat d'une main en cherchant une boîte de thé dans un placard de l'autre.

Et pour la première fois depuis la cave, ça ne fit pas si mal de lui rendre son sourire.

* * *

Désolée pour le gros retard, plein de dossiers à rendre pour mon master, mon stage obligatoire en intensif tout ça, tout ça... En tout cas merci à BlueVassilissa pour la review et à dans 1-3 semaines !

\- Gros chapitre un peu tranche de vie pour vous remettre de la dissection de la dernière fois ^^. A l'origine c'était Scarlett qui parlait à Rosemary mais j'ai décidé de changer. Et je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de rendre ça si long mais Sayonara a un peu pris mon scénar en otage.

\- Le petit point sur Lolita, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal parce que va expliquer ça à une gamine de onze ans.

-Je le dis toujours pour mes fanfictions mais je le répète : LES GENS MENTENT ! Que ce soit volontaire ou pas, le point de vue des personnages sera toujours orienté. Karen est un bon exemple : Jonathan la déteste et va toujours présenter les évènements qu'il connaît de la pire façon qui soit. Rosemary est frustrée par sa négligence dans les premiers chapitres et ça se ressent mais maintenant qu'elle est morte, à ses yeux c'est soudainement une sainte qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal.

-Pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas, HatterCrow c'est le nom du couple Mad HatterX Scarecrow, et il est assez populaire vu que les deux sont effectivement potes dans pas mal de comics (je me doute que vous le savez mais je le dis quand même vu que j'en ai jamais trouvé en français).

\- Télé-chat c'était une parodie du journal télévisé flippante dont a parlé joueur du grenier. Télé-chat, c'est aussi le nom qu'on a donné à ce que mon chat fait quand il se pose derrière la fenêtre pour regarder ce qu'on fait et refuse d'entrer quand on ouvre. Les chats montrent leur fesses pour montrer leur amour, j'avais un chat qui attaquait les doigts de pieds des gens quand ils ne mettaient pas de chaussons (la grand-mère de ma mère en avait un qui faisait la même chose) et puis la technique de l'écuelle pour attirer un chat récalcitrant, si vous en avez déjà eu un je suis sûre que vous la connaissez :D.

\- Le coup des animaux de Crane était un délire du temps où je faisais du RP, qui sera implémenté dans Carnet de Bal. Dans l'ordre d'apparition (aussi loin que Scarlett se souvienne) il y a eu : Ciao le Rat, Byebye le Lapin, Adieu le Yorkshire, Hasta Luego le Poisson Rouge et enfin Sayonara le Chat. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sayonara : c'est le Rambo des chats, il survit à tout puis il griffe le mobilier, chie partout et se jette sur tes pied en haut des escaliers pour se venger.


	11. Chapitre 10

Oui je sais, je suis encore en retard, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal en ce moment, ce qui n'est pas aidé par **la très charmante et courageuse** personne qui m'envoie de longues reviews pleines d'insultes. Anonymes bien sûr. M'enfin bon. Plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfictions, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour...

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Résurrection**

Au final, son frère avait fini par écouter Scarlett et Rosemary avait passé quatre jours à Boston sur le matelas gonflable de Molly. C'était moins confortable que son lit, mais elle préférait ça à un pédophile notoire qui faisait une fixette sur Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Elle avait appris ça après avoir piqué l'ordinateur de la blonde pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Oui, parce qu'elle était privée d'internet chez elle aussi, son frère avait insisté pour qu'elle applique la punition et elle préférait ne pas contrarier le professeur, surtout qu'elle s'était un peu enfuie à l'improviste la dernière fois. Donc même là-bas elle avait passé son temps à lire, à pleurer et à rester étalée sur le canapé pendant que Molly était au travail. La seule différence c'était qu'il n'y avait pas Sayonara.

Le pauvre chat en avait d'ailleurs vu de belles : quand Rosemary était rentrée Scarlett l'avait enrôlée dans sa traque du gros félin, que les deux criminels avaient peinturluré en violet et rose avec du colorant alimentaire pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement. Il n'était pas en danger de mort mais il avait tout de même besoin d'un bain. L'ennui, c'était que la seule écoute du mot le faisait feuler. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc passé toute une après-midi à lui courir après et à le nettoyer. A part pour certaines tâches rougeâtres le chat était redevenu marron, au prix de nombreuses griffures. A ce niveau-là c'était pratiquement des blessures de guerre.

Depuis, il avait repris sa guérilla contre les doigts de pieds et ils ne le voyaient plus, sauf quand il fusait de sous les meubles pour les attaquer et repartir tout aussi vite avant rétribution. Jonathan lui avait assuré qu'il se lasserait d'ici quelques semaines. Ou d'ici à ce que Scarlett lui achète de la pâtée de marque. En fait c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier.

C'est pour cela qu'en se levant Rosemary enfila des grosses basquets avant même de toucher le sol. Il avait réussi à l'avoir une fois dès le matin comme ça. Elle ne savait pas du tout quand il avait pu entrer dans sa chambre, au point qu'elle suspectait que Sayonara était capable d'ouvrir et de fermer les portes sans faire de bruit tel un genre de chat mutant ninja. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Jonathan s'il n'aurait pas par hasard fait des expériences sur lui parce que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit sa porte et regarda des deux côtés. Rien à gauche, rien à droite ; Pour le moment tout allait bien. Elle traversa le couloir sur la pointe de des pieds, consciente, que ça ne l'aiderait pas face à un petit monstre doté d'une ouïe trois cent fois supérieure à celle d'un humain. Elle atteignit le salon sans encombre, mais c'était calme. Trop calme. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau du canapé elle entendit un objet tomber et se figea. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Est-ce qu'elle devenait paranoïaque ? Tentativement elle posa une basquet par terre, prête à bondir. C'est là que le bruit des pattes inhumainement rapides de la bête la fit se jeter sur le dossier du divan en couinant de terreur pour ses chevilles. La chance fut avec elle, il ne parvint pas à la griffer et se contenta de plonger sous un meuble, retournant aux ténèbres qui l'avaient sûrement vu naître.

Les chats, c'était vraiment surfait. Un poisson rouge, ça c'était un animal de compagnie de qualité.

Méfiante, elle continua de scanner le sol pour le moindre signe de félin enragé, ne relevant le nez que quand Scarlett sortit de la cuisine. Pendant un instant, elle crut que c'était pour lui dire de venir prendre son petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la grosse bosse bleuissant sur son front. La rousse retint une exclamation horrifiée.

"Qu'est-ce que-"

Elle fit un grognement de cochon et pointa l'intérieur de la cuisine de son pouce sans s'arrêter de marcher. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce Rosemary descendit de son perchoir. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait aller voir ? Peut-être que c'était une autre personne qui lui avait infligée ça et qu'elle voulait juste qu'elle aille demander des explications à son frère à l'intérieur. Oui, sans doute, se rassura-t-elle en approchant, Scarlett faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger, alors ça ne devait pas être si grave, si ?

Elle passa le pas de la porte et dû s'appuyer contre le chambranle pour ne pas tomber.

Dans la petite pièce exiguë, un homme chauve immense dans un costume en cuir était appuyé dans un coin, tête rentrée entre ses épaules et ses deux mains proches de son visage comme s'il voulait se cacher dedans et se faire oublier du reste du monde, tandis qu'à table deux personnes se fusillaient du regard dans un silence tendu.

Jonathan _et sa mère._

"Maman ?" Couina-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

C'était impossible. Non. C'était un rêve bizarre où Karen était revenue à la vie mais refusait de la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Lionel était mort, ça elle l'avait vu et elle avait déjà disparu avant sa mort et… Si elle était en vie, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas la regarder ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde faisait comme si elle n'existait pas ? Elle serra le bois du chambranle plus fort. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours et aussi loin qu'elle ne se souvienne son frère n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec elle.

"Rosemary", commença-t-il justement, "il se trouve que Karen ici présente était encore en vie et n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de menacer un de mes employés et le faire frapper Scarlett pour entrer ici."

Elle se retourna vers sa mère, sa bouche se fermant et s'ouvrant sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter en voyant qu'elle ne niait pas. Elle avait fait _quoi_ ? Sa mère, qui vivait depuis des années à la campagne où personne ne la respectait et où elle devait faire des heures supplémentaires toutes les semaines pour survivre, avait réussi à menacer un énorme criminel de deux cents kilos ?!

"Ne soit pas si surprise", dit- il acidement, "celui-là c'est une lavette de compétition."

Il se cacha le visage entre les mains et se pressa un peu plus contre le mur. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très menaçant non plus. Mais tout de même !

"Maman c'est vrai ?" Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne la regarda même pas.

"Ta mère et moi en avons beaucoup discuté…"

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Dit comme ça, ça faisait comme s'ils étaient divorcés.

"… Et nous en sommes arrivés à la solution suivante." Il croisa les doigts sur la table. "Nous allons faire en sorte de calmer les choses de notre côté, pendant ce temps-là elle va prendre Gimp avec elle, puisque vous vous entendez déjà si bien tous les deux..." Le Gimp en question se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même, si c'était encore possible."... et il l'aidera à déménager pour venir s'installer ici."

Le regard de Rosemary passa de l'un à l'autre sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Un jour elle apprenait que sa mère était morte et elle se retrouvait cloîtrée chez son frère dans une ville à des centaines de kilomètres de tout ce qu'elle avait connu sans aucun contact vers l'extérieur, puis voilà que Karen revenait d'entre les morts ! Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour elle. Aucune réponse ne semblait adaptée à ce genre de situation ubuesque. Elle se contenta donc de hocher bêtement la tête, bouche entrouverte.

"Mais… Mais…" Elle balbutia en le voyant prendre une gorgée de sa tasse de thé, probablement pour ne pas avoir à regarder leur mère. "Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ? Je comprends pas…"

Il reposa lentement sa boisson et lui répondit.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé", articula-t-il lentement, "c'est que aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître Karen s'était bien absentée pour une semaine de vacance avec une collègue, en te laissant avec un criminel notoire…"

Rosemary sursauta en l'entendant faire une petite exclamation amère.

"Comme si tu pouvais parler."

Il serra la mâchoire, mais ne se jeta pas sur elle comme il l'avait fait pour Lindsey.

"Ne reporte pas tes propres erreurs sur moi." Dit-il froidement. "C'est de ta propre faute si tu l'as laissé seul avec Rosemary même après qu'il t'ai montré son casier judiciaire."

"Il avait fait sa peine." Répondit-elle, sur la défensive. "Il avait changé."

Il lui fit un petit sourire condescendant

"Oui, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé une dose de GHB sur lui et je me doute qu'en faisait le tri de ses affaires tu auras l'occasion d'en retrouver beaucoup plus si ça ne te convainc pas."

Rosemary se mordit la lèvre et croisa le regard effrayé de l'homme chauve. Ils les avaient complètement oubliés.

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça n'est pas toi qui les auras mis là ?"

"Oh oui", ironisa-t-il, "c'est forcément de ma faute, c'est absolument impossible qu'après un égoïste infidèle et un analphabète violent tu te sois rabattue sur un pédophile en puissance. Et même si c'était ça, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec tes goûts ignobles en matière d'hommes, ça aussi ça serait de ma faute d'une façon ou d'une autre." Il souffla, rageur. "J'adore les réunions de famille !"

A ça, Karen se tu. Elle sentait qu'elle devait ravaler quelque chose mais pour une fois elle n'était pas du tout curieuse de savoir quoi. Voir les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde s'affronter ainsi avait été un de ses cauchemars les plus communs pendant des années et le voilà qui prenait forme devant ses yeux. Sa tête tournait, son corps était transi et ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son poids. Comment est-ce que toute sa vie avait pu dérailler si vite ? Depuis combien de jours avait-elle quitté l'école ? Une semaine ? Deux ? L'isolement lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps.

"Je disais donc", il reprit devant son silence, "elle t'as laissé avec un homme qu'elle savait être un pédophile qui n'avait normalement pas le droit d'approcher une mineure à moins de cinquante mètres et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il a tenté quelque chose. Tu as eu peur évidemment, tu m'as appelé, je suis venu te chercher et Lionel s'est pris une balle dans le cœur."

Sa mère déglutit en relevant la tête et Rosemary comprit. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur elle et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de la discussion coulèrent librement. Elle pensait que c'était de sa faute. Sa mère… Karen lui en voulait parce que Lionel était mort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ? Elle n'allait pas lui donner le feu vert ! Et puis s'il voulait la toucher elle, ça devait vouloir dire qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment sa mère, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … Pourquoi ?

"Je suis désolée", dit-elle entre ses larmes.

Karen ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa préemptivement, se tournant enfin vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux avec une intensité qui la fit presque reculer.

"Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Pas pour ça. Jamais pour ça. Tu as écouté ton instinct de survie, ce qui t'as épargnée d'un viol. Ne t'excuse _jamais_ d'avoir eu raison et encore moins pour ça."

Elle hocha faiblement la tête mais il avait déjà recommencé à maudire Karen du regard.

"Après ça, il continua comme si rien ne s'était passé, je t'ai ramenée en sécurité à Gotham. Malheureusement la Babcock dont tu me parlais avait déjà signalé ton cas aux services sociaux parce que Karen ici présente est si _merveilleusement_ maternelle. Cette dernière regarda ailleurs, un de ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur la table. Un assistant social est donc arrivé à votre domicile pour le trouver abandonné et a sonné l'alerte, d'où les affiches."

A l'air un peu perdu de Karen, elle ne connaissait pas le nom de sa prof d'anglais. Elle aurait dû s'en douter puisqu'elle ne venait jamais aux réunions parents-professeur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.

"Karen a donc enfin comprit que quelque chose s'était passé et a conclu que je devais forcément être la source de ses problèmes parce que c'est _toujours_ de ma faute. Elle a donc roulé jusqu'ici, a trouvé la _larve_ ici présente-" Il fléchit en couinant. "Toi, fais-toi oublier."

Rosemary ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais entendu utiliser un ton aussi agressif, même quand Lindsey et Scarlett se chamaillaient, ou quand il menaçait le chat.

"Elle l'a menacé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène ici. En les voyant arriver Scarlett a crié pour m'avertir, il l'a assommé et je suis arrivé pour… Calmer ses ardeurs."

Les tremblements irrépressibles qui faisaient frémir ses gros muscles firent un peu pitié à Rosemary… Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait tout de même un peu cherché. C'était cruel, mais il avait fait du mal à Scarlett.

"Pour une fois elle avait raison, et voilà où nous en sommes." Il se tourna vers le Gimp, qui avait l'air au bord des larmes, et ajouta d'une voix doucereuse. "C'est d'autant plus vil de ta part Gimp, parce que combien de fois est-ce que Scarlett a détourné mon attention pour que je ne te punisse pas ? Est-ce que tu les as seulement comptées ?"

Il secoua la tête et les lèvres de son frère se fendirent en un sourire malsain qui dévoilait ses dents tordues sans monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Rosemary détourna les yeux quand il se mit à pleurer.

"Il va falloir que nous les comptions ensemble alors ?"

"Laisse-le tranquille !"

Son expression redevint haineuse quand il se détourna de sa proie pour Karen, qui s'était levée de sa chaise. Il se leva lentement à son tour et lui désigna la porte d'un bras.

"Il me semble que vous avez un déménagement à préparer ?"

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, qui n'arrivait pas au menton de son fils, avant de commencer à sortir de la pièce à grand pas. Gimp la suivit en faisant un très grand détour pour éviter Jonathan. Quand elle passa auprès d'elle sans la regarder, Rosemary la retint par la manche, le visage brouillé de larmes. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu ces derniers jours c'était se jeter dans les bras de sa maman, mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle n'en trouvait pas la force.

"Je ne viens pas avec vous ?"

Karen ne la regardait toujours pas.

"Non. Mais en revenant, il faudra qu'on parle."

Elle retira son bras d'un coup sec et continua son chemin. Sa fille la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, et même après cela elle fixa le mur du couloir à travers la porte pendant que son frère la prenait dans ses bras et qu'elle serrait ses côtes à lui en faire mal, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse partir aussi.

Rosemary resta là toute la matinée à pleurer silencieusement en pensant à des choses horribles.

Elle se demandait si sa mère n'aurait pas préféré que Lionel la viole.

* * *

Merci à Skaelds pour la review, prochain chapitre le 25.

\- Crane expérimente sur des rats, pas sur des chats. Sayonara est juste un chat ninja. Voilà.

\- Pour ceux qui lisent Carnet de Bal, vous connaissez déjà Gimpy, qui vient de Balent's Catwoman : Return of The Scarecrow, tout comme Scarlett.

-Pourquoi je représente Karen Keeny comme ça ? Déjà, dîtes-vous que tout ce qu'on sait de son passé on le sait de Jonathan, qui la déteste, et que pour la plupart ces informations il les tient de Mamie Keeny la psychopathe qui la détestait aussi. Donc CERTAINES SONT FAUSSES.

Pour son présent par contre… Dans la bédé, on a vu qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec un soldat de passage, puis vingt ans après un autre enfant avec ce même type qui l'avait déjà abandonnée et était marié avec deux enfants, et ensuite elle s'est mariée avec un gros fermier obèse et abusif. Donc oui, il est canon que son goût en matière d'hommes est plus que douteux. A côté un Lionel tout gentil qui se dit repenti, aide financièrement et semble vraiment l'aimer, ça devait être le Graal pour elle… Et là voilà qu'il est mort et une personne en qui elle n'a aucune confiance lui dit qu'il avait tenté de violer sa fille. Son déni n'est pas vraiment contre Rosemary en particulier, c'est contre Jonathan, mais comme Rosemary appuie la version de Jonathan (parce que, bah, c'est vrai, et c'est elle la victime) alors pour Karen elle passe dans la case des gens en qui elle n'a pas vraiment confiance.

Pour le fait que ce soit une mère négligente, encore une fois **C'EST** **CANON** : lors de sa deuxième et dernière apparition dans les comics on apprend qu'un an après elle a déménagé en ville après avoir perdu la garde de sa fille pour **négligence** et travaille pour essayer de la récupérer, mais elle désespère et tente de se suicider dans Deadman : Unbearable Loss après avoir vu un meurtre laissé là par son fiston, qui décidément refuse de lâcher le morceau. Deadman la sauve et lui remonte le moral, mais je doute que ça efface des années de trauma.

Oui c'est sombre, mais je vous rappelle que cette fic est classée Drame hein.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Cela faisait trois jours que Karen était repartie en Géorgie. Trois jours que Rosemary n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère après qu'elle l'aie quittée si froidement et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les deux premiers jours elle avait désespéré de ne pas recevoir de coup de fil avant de se dire qu'après tout elle avait elle aussi un portable et l'avait appelée. Deux appels, aucune réponse, et Rosemary était de retour en position fœtale sous la couette avec le chat. Jonathan était furieux, il ne disait rien mais la tension de ses muscles et de sa mâchoire était suffisamment parlante. De son côté Scarlett essayait de passer le plus de temps possible dans la chambre de Rosemary, qui s'était rabattue dans son mutisme, mais elle voyait bien que la jeune femme était très stressée. Elle hurlait deux fois plus fort au téléphone quand elle passait des commandes pour son frère et laissait tomber des choses en jurant alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue être maladroite avant. Au final, le seul à être à peu près calme c'était Sayonara, qui avait dû avoir pitié d'eux parce qu'il n'attaquait plus leurs pieds et avait recommencé à tenir compagnie à Rosemary.

Au moins, on lui avait rendu son téléphone. Maintenant elle avait accès à internet mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de se bouger ne serait-ce que pour pianoter sur l'écran. En quoi ça pourrait l'aider ? Son problème c'était que sa mère la reniait parce qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée violée par son pédophile de petit ami. Elle était dévastée évidemment, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait sa colère et sa frustration bouillir entre ses côtes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait être triste et désolée pour ça ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait décidé de sortir avec lui, si sa mère était déçue. Alors oui, elle l'aimait, mais il lui avait menti et avait fait du mal à sa fille. Rosemary était la victime ici, pas Lionel ou Karen. C'était à cause de ses choix qu'elle avait souffert, qu'elle avait eu assez peur pour appeler Jonathan, qu'elle avait été si seule pendant si longtemps. C'était injuste qu'elle doive être punie parce que les adultes dans sa vie n'étaient pas capables de faire leur boulot correctement.

Alors elle s'était relevée avec un nouveau regard sur son frère, qui depuis très longtemps disait qu'il marchait à la rage pure et la caféine. Habitée par ce même sentiment elle était sortie de sa chambre avec un plan, probablement crée trop impulsivement pour fonctionner mais qui remettrait ses idées en place. Depuis le tout début on lui avait déjà menti au moins deux fois sur sa situation. S'il leur venait à l'idée de recommencer elle voulait apprendre toute la vérité avant.

Rosemary voulait savoir d'où venait Lionel, ce qu'il s'était passé avec la Grand-Mère Keeny, pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas élevé son frère, comment il avait réussi à la contacter quand elle était tout petite mais surtout, il allait falloir qu'elle arrête de se cacher la tête dans le sable et qu'elle enquête sur ce qu'il faisait réellement à Gotham.

Tordue entre la peur de tout ce qu'elle allait découvrir et son réel besoin de savoir, elle prit le chat dans ses bras pour se donner du courage une fois que la maison fut vide et se dirigea vers la trappe du grenier. Ils devaient bien garder des choses importantes là-haut, des papiers, des photos, des souvenirs peut-être ? Quoi que ce soit, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Tout le monde était parti à un genre de rendez-vous, mais elle regarda tout de même des deux côtés en sortant dans le couloir. Avec sa chance, Jonathan aurait pu envoyer un autre employé qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore pour la surveiller. Elle traversa l'appartement et lâcha Sayonara pour ouvrir précipitamment la trappe. Même si elle s'y attendait, le bruit la fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. Sentant les pulsations de son cœur dans sa gorge elle monta les barreaux quatre à quatre, puis elle sortit son téléphone pour éclairer. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement depuis la dernière fois, les cartons attendant toujours qu'on les ouvre sous une couche de poussière. Personne ne la guettait dans les ténèbres pour la prendre sur le fait. Elle prit une grande inspiration, éternua à cause de la poussière et se mit au travail.

Plus elle ouvrait de cartons, plus elle était frustrée. Ils ne contenaient que des choses complètement typiques qu'on trouverait dans n'importe quel grenier : des vêtements d'hiver, du petit électroménager dont on n'avait pas l'utilité comme une machine à coudre au plastique jauni ou un grille-pain qu'on n'avait jamais sorti de sa boîte. Il y avait une glacière dans un coin, des manteaux épais, des bottes de pluie, une sonnette en forme de cavalier sans-tête... C'était très décevant de la part d'un super vilain. Où étaient les pistolets laser caduques et les trophées récupérés sur la carcasse de ses ennemis ? En même temps, se dit-elle, ses antagonistes favoris c'était Batman et sa mère et il avait toujours pas réussi à vaincre ni l'un ni l'autre. Ca expliquait cette absence-là, mais le reste ?

A force de fouiller elle finit quand même par découvrir deux cartons dans lesquels il avait rangé ses vieux costumes qu'elle observa avidement, elle qui ne les avait jamais vu qu'à travers un écran. De près, certains avaient l'air très bêtes, costumes à cinq dollars qu'on achèterait au dernier moment pour Halloween, un autre n'avait pas de haut, il avait sans doute dû être déchiré dans un combat avec Batman. Il y avait des tissus noirs, oranges, marrons, une paire de longues chaussettes rayées vertes et noires qui avaient dû appartenir à Scarlett, mais en général il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couleurs. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, Rosemary l'avait toujours vu s'habiller dans des tons neutres.

Puis, de la pile de vêtements en toile de jute, elle sortit un corset.

Sa première réaction fut de rougir, pensant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui appartenait à sa petite amie, puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout à sa taille. Scarlett n'était pas aussi plate et sa taille avait beau être fine, elle n'aurait jamais pu rentrer là-dedans. Prise d'un affreux doute elle le pressa contre son torse.

C'était à sa taille.

Elle le jeta à l'autre bout du grenier. Même de là il lui semblait qu'il la narguait, avec ses rubans rouges et son cuir rapiécé. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun sens. Ça devait être un vieux costume de Molly, puisqu'il faisait tout son possible pour garder sa petite sœur le plus loin possible de ses activités. Mais, lui souffla une pensée pernicieuse qu'elle ne put retenir, Molly était trop musclée pour rentrer dedans. Elle déglutit, ravalant sa bile et se remit au travail, sentant toujours la présence maléfique du corset derrière elle qui la faisait douter de tout. Ce n'était pas en se rongeant les sangs à propos de ça qu'elle allait comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était absolument certaine, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas changer sa petite sœur en mini vilain. Il lui avait rabâché des millions de fois à quel point il trouvait cela répugnant que le prétendu Chevalier de la ville enrôle des enfants de dix ans dans des costumes colorés et les jette à la figure de psychopathes, surtout parce qu'il cherchait toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables pour le critiquer. Cependant il n'était pas hypocrite à ce point donc la vérité était ailleurs.

Ceci dit…

Lentement Rosemary se retourna pour regarder le corset et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'était sans doute pas pour elle, mais il était à sa taille. Il y avait de la teinture qui passait au lave-linge sur les étagères au-dessus du lave-linge. Un nécessaire de couture dans un autre carton à côté d'elle. Suffisamment d'épingles à cheveux dans les affaires de Scarlett pour ouvrir un coffre-fort. Et assez de toile de jute sous ses mains pour faire en sorte qu'on la prenne pour un des fans les plus dérangés de son frère. Il avait déjà mentionné avoir eu des problèmes avec certains d'entre eux. Personne ne s'en douterait, elle ne serait qu'une usurpatrice parmi tant d'autres.

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle souffla lentement et descendit chercher des croquettes pour déloger Sayonara.

Elle avait beaucoup de travail devant elle.

* * *

Précautionneusement, Rosemary remonta sa main vers la prochaine rose en pierre, puis tira sur ses bras en même temps qu'elle poussait avec ses jambes pour arriver à la hauteur des fenêtres de la Bibliothèque Universitaire de la Faculté de Droit de Gotham.

A sa grande surprise, s'enfuir de l'appartement de son frère au milieu de la nuit avait été ridiculement facile. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire c'était attendre avec l'oreille collée contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher avec Scarlett vers quatre heures avant de se glisser par la fenêtre à côté de sa chambre pendant qu'ils étaient autrement occupés. Ça avait été très embarrassant, mais au moins ça avait marché. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui désobéisse ainsi. Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, Rosemary devait admettre qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Pendant toute sa traversée des rues sombres de Gotham, engoncée par un grand manteau à capuche élimé, son cœur avait battu la chamade à l'idée d'être attaquée, ou pire, que l'Epouvantail vienne la chercher lui-même. Si ça arrivait, le petit taser qu'elle avait pris dans le porte-parapluie risquait de ne pas lui être très utile contre un grand méchant bien remonté et prêt à lui casser la figure. Donc la moitié du trajet jusqu'au monorail se fit en courant, elle se tordit les mains dans son siège durant le voyage, puis elle se remit à courir une fois arrivée à destination, très contente qu'on ne l'ait pas démasquée. Elle aurait vraiment eu l'air très bête si on la police l'avait arrêtée lors de sa toute première sortie en costume.

Non pas qu'elle comptait recommencer.

Elle disait juste ça comme ça.

La chance lui souriait cette nuit. Le grand bâtiment de style néo-classique –classe et administratif dans l'esprit de Rosemary- avait de larges interstices entre chaque bloc de pierre que personne n'avait cru bon de remplir par manque de fonds et là où il n'y en avait pas l'architecte avait ajouté bon nombre de bas-relief qui rendirent son ascension encore plus simple que d'escalader la gouttière branlante de sa maison en Géorgie. Arrivée à une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque, elle sortit un genre de tournevis en métal avec une pointe brillante qui s'était trouvé dans la poche du manteau de son frère. Elle aurait bien pris plus de matériel, mais à part ça, le taser et une canette de toxine à moitié vide qui traînait sous le canapé c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir vu qu'il avait changé le code de son laboratoire. Enfin, de toute façon elle ne savait même pas comment utiliser ce qu'elle avait déjà. Heureusement, il lui suffit de donner un bon coup dans la vitre pour qu'un énorme éclat apparaisse. Après deux tentatives elle parvint à faire un trou assez grand pour y passer sa main, attraper la poignée et ouvrir en grand.

La bibliothèque était très calme à cette heure de la nuit, baignée dans la pénombre à part pour les quelques carrés sous les vitres où le sol de lambris sombre brillait sous la lumière des lampadaires. Il n'y avait aucun étudiant entre les rayonnages, pas le moindre signe de vie qui trahirait un vigile. Les tables de travail étaient vides, les lumières éteintes. Le silence oppressant de ces lieux la fit hésiter. Est-ce que s'introduire dans une faculté en cassant une fenêtre ça comptait comme de la violation de domicile ? Elle secoua la tête et sauta sur le sol. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, si elle restait plantée là trop longtemps quelqu'un allait finir par arriver et là elle serait bien embêtée.

Elle louvoya inutilement entre les immenses bibliothèques remplies d'encyclopédies de droit qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de lire en toute une vie pour atteindre le coin reculé où étaient alignés les ordinateurs, sursautant à chaque fois que sa jupe de toile froufroutait un peu trop fort. A la réflexion peut-être qu'elle aurait dû opter pour un pantalon, mais ça aurait été beaucoup plus long à coudre. Sans perdre de temps elle brancha son téléphone à la première colonne venue et alluma la machine. Il n'y avait pas de code d'accès mais ils étaient vieux et mettaient du temps à démarrer dans un grincement qui résonnait trop pour qu'elle se sente bien. Si on lui trouvait un ulcère avant ses vingt ans elle blâmerait cette nuit, Jonathan était malade d'avoir choisi une carrière pareille ! Elle serra les dents et prit son mal en patience. Finalement l'écran afficha la page d'accueil bleue ornée du logo des Knights, l'équipe de Foot locale. Elle double cliqua sur l'icône de la banque de données à côté du heaume et entra le nom de son frère dans la barre de recherche. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas escompté c'était que Jonathan et Crane sont tous les deux des noms horriblement communs et elle se retrouva devant une longue liste de litiges qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui.

Alors, elle croisa les doigts et tapa 'Epouvantail'.

Là elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Meurtres, vols, crime organisé, attaque à l'arme chimique, prise d'otage, chantage, kidnapping, destruction de preuves, faux témoignage, ivresse publique et même outrage à la pudeur après qu'il ait tenté un rituel satanique à la téquila en slip de bain dans le jardin du maire. Rosemary commençait à croire que Jonathan voyait le code de loi des Etats-Unis comme une liste de courses à cocher. C'était très tentant mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tout lire, il y avait des centaines de cas passant des actes farfelus aux choses horribles qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Néanmoins elle avait une mission. Elle commença à les télécharger en maudissant la lenteur de l'ordinateur.

"C'est plus l'heure pour écrire une thèse !"

Rosemary se figea. Oh non. C'était pas vrai. Elle n'était même pas fichue de rentrer dans une bibliothèque sans se faire prendre. Bon, pas de panique. Elle avait lancé une petite phrase à la James Bond, si elle faisait ça elles pourraient discuter un peu, ne serait-ce que par pur plaisir de rajouter du suspense à cette situation. Elle se retourna lentement et se leva en retirant son manteau pour révéler son costume. Il n'était pas très impressionnant, une petite cape avec un chaperon noir, un masque d'épouvantail, le corset et une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, mais ça lui semblait être quelque chose que le vilain dans un film ferait pour le style en voyant le gentil. La fille en face d'elle, debout sur une table avec ses poings serrés sur ses hanches, avait l'air à peine plus vielle mais ça ne la calma pas pour autant. Dans cette ville les enfant-soldats c'était commun si on en croyait son frère. Certes elle savait se battre mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. A l'école elle baissait la tête et ne cherchait pas la confrontation. Si elle avait plus d'expérience que Rosemary, elle allait n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son taser et elle compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer.

A ce moment précis, elle n'était pas Esther Rosemary Keeny, la fille pauvre et un peu nulle dont tout le monde se moquait, avec sa mère qui ne s'occupait pas d'elle, son pseudo beau-père pédophile, ses longs membres maigres et son acné dévorante. Elle était une criminelle en costume, assez grande pour être adulte, sortant des ténèbres avec un taser chargé à bloc et un tournevis qui pouvait couper à travers la chair.

"Un problème ?" Dit-elle avec un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

"C'est pas bien légal d'entrer ici par effraction…" Dit-elle d'un air moqueur, sourire clairement visible sous son masque qui ne cachait ni sa bouche, ni ses yeux, ni ses sourcils, mais l'affublait d'une grosse paire d'oreilles de chat roses.

Rosemary haussa les épaules.

"Et alors ? Tu viens de le faire, non ?"

"Oui, mais moi je suis _Catgirl_ !"

La fameuse Catgirl la regardait fièrement, comme si l'évocation seule de son nom aurait dû l'emplir de terreur. Sauf qu'il y a moins de deux semaines, Rosemary avait arraché le cœur du petit ami de sa mère alors elle garda le silence quelques secondes sans réagir pour laisser planer le doute et la mettre mal à l'aise.

"… Pardon ?"

"CAT- GEUUUURL ! L'acolyte de Catwoman ! La plus grande ennemie d'Enigma ! Catgirl quoi !"

"Connais pas."

En fait si, maintenant qu'elle le disait elle se souvenait qu'il y a au moins un an Jonathan lui avait annoncé avec un certain amusement que Catwoman, le Joker et le Sphinx avaient décidé de faire comme les super-héros et de prendre des gamines sous leurs ailes. Ça avait duré deux mois, puis ils les avaient renvoyées. Duela et Enigma, elle les connaissait surtout parce qu'elles avaient été membres et ennemies des Teen Titans avant, et qu'aucun adolescent américain digne de ce nom ne connaissait pas les Teen Titans. Même elle qui était coincée dans sa bulle à l'école prenait quand même de leurs nouvelles occasionnellement, faisant des rêves insensés où elle s'imaginait jolie, populaire avec des pouvoirs cools, c'était dire.

De son côté, Catgirl avait l'air légèrement outrée de ne pas être reconnue.

"C'est ! Enfin, bon, écoute. Je suis une héroïne, tu es une criminelle." Dit-elle en les désignant de la main l'une après l'autre. "C'est pas la même chose."

"Pourquoi ?"

"AHA !" Elle se redressa en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. "N'essaie même pas ! Si tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas de bien et de mal je-"

"Non mais je veux dire, pourquoi je suis une criminelle ?" La coupa Rosemary. "Oui je suis entrée par effraction, d'accord, mais c'est juste pour voir un truc sur la base de données et ça c'est pas illégal." Sentant Catgirl hésiter devant tant de logique, elle ajouta "Tu peux même rester si tu veux, je fais rien de mal."

"Ton costume !" Finit-elle par dire en désespoir de cause.

Rosemary jeta un coup d'œil vers sa jupe avant de relever le nez vers le justaucorps rose et violet de Catgirl, ses manchons couverts de strass et ses converses roses à talons avec une tête de chat à la place de l'étoile. Elle ne dit rien, mais pensa beaucoup.

"Quoi mon costume ?"

"Il est noir et rouge ! Noir et rouge c'est des couleurs de vilains ! Les héros portent des couleurs !"

"Batman est en noir, Batwoman en rouge et tous les vilains de Gotham ont des costumes colorés."

Sauf Jonathan, mais elle ne le lui rappela pas, trop contente de voir un air perdu se dessiner sur son visage. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle lui tourna le dos et se rassit devant l'ordinateur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait fini avec elle, comme un vilain de James Bond. C'était cool d'être un vilain de James bond.

Catgirl soupira avec agacement et descendit de la table pour s'approcher d'elle. Rosemary se força à ne pas réagir quand elle se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

"Oh." Dit-elle avec un reniflement amusé. "Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? T'es fan ?"

"Non, pas du tout." Elle répondit honnêtement. "J'en ai besoin c'est tout."

"Pour quelqu'un qui est pas fan ton costume ressemble quand même pas mal au sien."

Elle marquait un point.

"Ça veut pas dire que je suis fan, ce serait bizarre."

"En quoi ce serait bizarre ?"

"Ça, c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de te le demander" dit-elle mystérieusement.

Catgirl ne répondit pas et elle se félicita de s'être souvenue d'une phrase aussi cool. Qu'elle avait piquée à son frère. C'était pas grave, la brune ne la connaissait pas et devait maintenant penser que Rosemary était très rusée, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle débrancha son téléphone, éteignit l'ordinateur et allait sortir par la fenêtre quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit :

"Comment est-ce que tu es entrée au fait ? Je t'ai pas entendue casser de fenêtre."

Catgirl bomba le torse et prit un air beaucoup trop sûr d'elle pour être honnête.

"Et bien tu n'as peut être pas entendu parler de moi, mais je suis déjà connue comme étant l'une des plus grande escapiste du monde !"

Elle la regarda sans rien dire, son masque cousu en un air sempiternellement dubitatif. Son sourire condescendant se flétrit petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire et grommelle une réponse beaucoup plus réaliste.

"…La porte de la sortie de secours en bas est cassée, j'ai pris les escaliers."

Rosemary eut presque envie de laisser sa tête tomber contre le rayonnage le plus proche. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé que si personne ne s'était donné la peine de payer pour un ravalement de façade, il y aurait probablement des brèches de sécurité à exploiter. Pour le coup, elle aurait des crampes pour rien.

"C'est par là si tu veux ?"

Après avoir pensé un instant repartir par la fenêtre pour rester classe, elle réalisa qu'elle serait ridicule s'il lui fallait plus de temps pour descendre le long de la façade qu'il n'en faudrait à Catgirl en prenant les escaliers, alors elle remit son manteau et l'accompagna.

Elles continuèrent de discuter ensemble en sortant, chacune cherchant à paraître plus cool qu'elle ne l'était réellement dans l'espoir d'intéresser l'autre.

Rosemary revint à l'appartement avant sept heures avec le numéro de téléphone de Catgirl.

Non pas qu'elle comptait recommencer.

Non, non, non.

Juste comme ça.

* * *

Merci à BlueVassilissa pour la review, prochain chapitre le 1er Juin.

-Le costume de Catgirl est le vrai, vous pouvez vérifier. Et son histoire est tellement wtf dans les comics ? Je suis désolée mais une gamine qui s'habille comme ça et dit 'nan mais ta gueule avec mon vrai nom, c'est catgEUUUUUUURL' n'est pas incroyablement mature et intelligente pour son âge et une des meilleures voleuse et escapiste au monde à 13 ans. Non. Juste non. Et non, elle n'a pas naturellement les yeux jaunes et les cheveux roux (alors que personne dans sa famille italienne ne possède ces traits extrêmement rares) et n'est pas née d'une union incestueuse entre Sophia Gigante et son père. Non. Son histoire sera ici infiniment plus cohérente, c'est-à-dire que c'est une petite princesse de la mafia en phase rébellion.

-La sonnette en forme de cavalier sans tête vient d'un petit OS avec Crane et Scarlett où il mentionne que Toymaker la lui a offerte en bonus contre quelque chose qu'il avait fait pour lui dans le cadre de la Société secrète des supers vilains. Parce que oui, Crane est un membre de pas mal de sociétés de super vilains (Injustice League, Injustice Gang, Secret Sociey of Super Villains, Legion of Doom) et est un membre fondateur de deux d'entre elles.

-Les chaussettes rayées sont bien à Crane, c'est celles qu'il porte dans le comics de Balent où on le voit avec Scarlett et Gimp. Le costume sans haut est une référence à Batman : Arkham Asylum. Le costume de femme avec le corset est celui qu'il avait conçu pour Becky Albright.

-Les Knights de Gotham sont bien l'équipe de foot locale ! Ils sont apparus dans quelques bédés mais les mentions les plus notables sont dans le dernier film des Nolan, où Bane massacre le terrain lors d'un de leurs matchs avant de faire son allocution télévisée, et dans la série Gotham où les Cheerleader sont kidnappées. J'adore la petite phrase d'encouragement qu'elle crient d'ailleurs -Score Gotham score ! Hit 'em where it hurts n' knock 'em to the floor ! / Marque Gotham Marque ! Frappe là où ça fait mal et fout les à terre ! ).


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Pour la troisième fois cette semaine, Rosemary entendit un vibreur la réveiller à sept heures du matin. Pour quelqu'un qui avait pris l'habitude de ne pas bouger de son lit avant la mi-journée c'était carrément indécent. Trop molle pour étendre son bras vers le téléphone, elle se replia sur elle-même pour rabattre la couverture sur ses yeux, comme si ça allait changer grand-chose. Ça ne changea rien bien sûr, les textos continuaient d'affluer toutes les deux minutes, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait jusqu'à présent. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de Catgirl mais elle était persistante.

Et elle se levait beaucoup trop tôt.

Pourtant après leurs activités de la nuit dernière on aurait pu penser qu'elle ferait la grasse matinée. Après maints échanges téléphoniques pendant lesquels la brune la harcelait pour qu'elles partent à l'aventure, Rosemary avait fini par céder, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre sa présence enquiquinante et étrangement réconfortante. Ça devait être parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle tenait des conversations normales de préado normale, ou au moins quelque chose d'approchant. Catgirl râlait parce que son grand-père refusait qu'elle se teigne les cheveux, parce qu'il la faisait se lever à sept heures pendant les grandes vacances, elle voulait en savoir plus sur Rosemary, elles cherchaient des blagues sur internet, discutaient de super-héros, de super-vilains, des craies de couleurs lavables pour cheveux que son grand-père refusait qu'elle utilise, des avantages des collèges avec et sans uniformes… Bref, Rosemary avait passé tout son temps sur son téléphone ces derniers jours, ce qui n'avait choqué personne parce que ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Et puis Karen était revenue. Avec beaucoup de regrets elle se sépara de sa petite chambre, sa wifi, Sayonara, Scarlett et Jonathan pour s'installer dans un deux pièces exigu avec sa mère qui ne lui parlait toujours pas. Le premier jour Karen était partie avant qu'elle ne se lève, lui laissant un mot pour dire qu'elle allait chercher du travail et était revenue après qu'elle soit partie dormir chez son frère. Le lendemain elle avait passé sa journée avec une boule au ventre, ayant peur que sa mère l'appelle et peur qu'elle ne l'appelle pas. C'était Gimpy qui avait reçu un message de Karen dans la soirée lui disant de revenir et il l'avait ensuite transféré à Scarlett, qui le lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pu se retenir de fondre en larmes en entendant ça. Scarlett avait tenté de la rassurer, lui faisant un câlin tout en lui disant que peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas pour son téléphone, que c'était pas si grave et qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle voulait. Mais elle l'avait quand même ramenée. La pièce à vivre était très spartiate pour le moment, tout était encore dans les cartons que Karen n'avait pas ouvert. Parce qu'elle n'était jamais là. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne serait pas là avant que Rosemary ne se soit endormie sur son matelas posé à même le sol parce que son lit était appuyé contre un mur de la pièce à vivre, dans une pièce aussi petite qu'un placard où il n'y avait de place que pour une commode et un lit, très serré, avec des murs jaunis par la cigarette et une moquette marron brûlée par endroits.

Elle avait pris son téléphone et rejoint Catgirl.

Rosemary ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou non qu'elle ait voulu voler de l'argent dans le coffre d'un homme riche. Vu qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on puisse prendre de photos d'elle de peur que son frère la reconnaisse, c'était bien parce qu'il n'était censé n'y avoir personne dans son appartement cette nuit-là. D'un autre côté… C'était un vol. Quand elle avait fait remarquer à Catgirl que les héros ne volent pas dans l'espoir qu'elles fassent autre chose, celle-ci lui avait répondu que si Catwoman pouvait voler des gens et être une héroïne quand même, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit différent avec Catgirl. Rosemary n'avait pas trouvé de réponse et elles s'étaient infiltrées par la fenêtre grâce au grappin de sa partenaire, qui avait comme super pouvoir d'être assez riche pour se payer du bon matériel. Au final tout s'était bien passé, même si elle était encore plus stressée –silencieusement- que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque. En entendant un garde arriver Rosemary avait filé dans un coin, ce que Catgirl prit pour de bon réflexes alors que c'était de la panique, et avait réussi à le gazer avec un somnifère pendant qu'il visait Catgirl. Il ne l'avait même pas vue et personne n'avait été blessé. Pour le coup, elle se félicita d'avoir fouillé tout l'appartement de son frère pour trouver un masque à gaz et une canette à moitié vide. Après ça, les deux jeunes filles avaient laissé un sac plein de billets à un refuge pour chats abandonnés. Catgirl lui avait proposé de laisser sa signature sur le mot qui allait avec pour ne pas en retirer toute la gloire mais elle lui avait répondu que sa part du butin lui suffisait. Ensuite elles avaient discuté sur un toit jusqu'à cinq heures avant de rentrer chacune de leur côté. C'était terriblement grisant et ça lui donnait encore moins envie de rentrer, mais par contre c'était compliqué de se lever aux aurores après ça.

Ce fut donc avec très peu de motivation qu'elle attrapa son portable et regarda tous les messages que Catgirl lui avait laissés.

 _Je suis trop morte ! Ça va ?_

 _UGH_

 _Pater Familias me saoule._

 _UGH UGH UGH !_

 _Tu fais quoi ?_

Typique. Il n'y en avait pas un d'intéressant dans le lot. Elle se rallongea sur son matelas et lui répondit vite fait.

 _Fatiguée. C'est pas une heure pour se lever._

Est-ce qu'elle comprendrait l'insinuation ?

 _UGH. Mais trop. Mon grand-père me saoule ! Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit et BLA BLA BLA ! Tu vois le genre ?_

Apparemment non. Ou alors elle l'avait parfaitement comprise et voulait juste de la compagnie. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait, mais Rosemary avait l'impression que Catgirl se sentait très seule malgré son entourage.

 _Assez oui. Je vais voir si ma mère m'a laissé des trucs à faire._

 _Bon courage ! Moi je dois descendre manger avec la familia. Pff..._

Rosemary, elle, n'avait pas besoin d'une 'familia' pour se sentir seule. Elle regarda le plafond pendant quelques secondes en se demandant si ça valait le coup de se lever. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quoi que ce soit à faire. Il y avait bien la liste que sa mère lui laissait tous les matins, mais elle l'ignorait. Selon le papier de Karen, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ce qu'il restait à faire, terme vague qui comprenait laver les murs, la moquette, nettoyer la moisissure dans la salle de bain et ranger tout ce qu'il y avait dans les cartons. Ce n'était pas à elle de tout faire, donc elle n'avait touché à rien par pur esprit de contradiction. L'ennui, c'était que Karen n'avait touché à rien non plus et n'avait pas l'air motivée pour le faire. En plus, elle n'avait pas fait les courses.

Après un dernier soupir agacé elle se leva. Au moins, elle pourrait commencer à sortir ses affaires et voir ce que Karen avait choisi de prendre. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon, mais heureusement elle avait déjà pris tous ses vêtements présentables avec elle quand elle était partie chez Jonathan. Elle marcha machinalement jusqu'à la pièce à vivre, prit son carton et retourna dans son antre pour en inspecter le contenu. Un seul coup d'œil suffit pour lui apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas pris la moitié de ses médailles et un seul bâton d'entraînement. Ses peluches qu'elle cachait dans son armoire parce qu'elles faisaient trop bébé n'étaient pas là non plus. Les images qu'elle avait découpées dans des magazines et scotchées à son mur pour égayer sa chambre avaient dû être jetées. Il y avait juste quelques vêtements, du matériel scolaire et cette _saloperie_ de réveil que Karen lui avait offert. Le carton n'était même pas rempli.

Elle jeta le réveil par la fenêtre et serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Ce serait bête de pleurer. Elle s'y attendait de toute façon, quand Karen l'avait rempli elles n'avaient pas étés en très bon termes. Elles ne l'étaient toujours pas. Et de toute façon, elle avait assez d'argent maintenant pour s'acheter tout ce qu'elle voulait, y compris un verrou pour sa porte. Sauf que ses médailles, elle ne pourrait pas les remplacer. Rosemary partit se chercher un verre d'eau pour atténuer la boule en travers de sa gorge avant de ranger ses affaires. Ce n'était que des grosses pièces sans valeur. Elle savait qu'elle était douée. Ce n'était pas important. Pas important du tout.

Malgré ses pensées rageuses contre sa mère, elle finit tout de même par nettoyer la cuisine et la salle de bain, ne serait-ce que pour se changer les idées. Et aussi parce que la moisissure sentait vraiment mauvais quand elle prenait sa douche, c'était infect. Elle venait de finir quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Pourtant personne ne devait venir ?

"C'est qui ?" Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Elle fit la grimace en entendant la douce voix de crécelle de Scarlett lui répondre en hurlant.

"PENDAISON D'CREMAILLERE !"

Ses pauvres oreilles. Néanmoins, elle se sentait trop seule pour ne pas lui ouvrir.

"Salut !" Grinça-t-elle en s'invitant à l'intérieur, les bras pleins de sacs en plastiques qu'elle laissa tomber en entrant. "T'es encore en vie ?"

Elle lui répondit avec un grognement neutre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle allait très bien, sauf si on comptait sa relation avec sa mère, les pages de rapports qu'elle devait lire sur son frère et Catgirl qui l'empêchait de dormir. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester elle se retrouva dans les bras de Scarlett, le visage dans ses mèches roses. C'était toujours un peu bizarre parce qu'elle était jolie, elle l'embrassait sur le front et elles faisaient à peu près la même taille. Mais c'était la copine de son frère. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de laisser sa tête sur son épaule en se faisant caresser les cheveux sans rien dire de peur qu'elle mette fin au câlin, ses mains sagement posées dans son dos.

"Tu sens la cigarette." Remarqua-t-elle doucement.

"Normal, ça le fait chier que ta mère soit là alors ton frangin fume comme un pompier."

Elle la tapota une dernière fois sur l'épaule et Rosemary s'en détacha à regret.

"Bon, j'savais pas si elle avait fait les courses alors je les aie faites." Dit-elle en empoignant ses sacs pour les poser dans le coin cuisine. "Et pis j'ai eu la flemme de cuisiner alors j'ai récupéré du chinois en passant."

Rosemary prit le sac avec un panda dessus et fouilla dedans pour en ressortir des nems tandis que Scarlett posait des légumes surgelés dans le congélateur, trop lasse pour l'aider. Ça n'eut pas l'air de l'offenser plus que ça. En moins de dix minutes elle finit de tout ranger avant de mettre ses doigts dans sa boîte pour lui voler le dernier nem, ignorant son grognement.

"Ca se pache comment 'vec l'aut' ?" Demanda-t-elle en mâchant. "Elle t'parle touchours pas ?"

Elle prit une autre boîte au hasard dans le sac, qui se révéla être du bœuf mariné avec des brocolis.

"Non."

Scarlett la regarda quelques secondes en finissant de mâcher, puis elle avala et regarda autour d'elle les meubles empilés dans un coin, les murs sales, la moquette répugnante et les quelques cartons abandonnés au milieu.

"Bon tu sais quoi." Dit-elle en sortant son téléphone." Je vais appeler le Gimp et lui dire de nous ramener un truc à vapeur et une shampouineuse. Parce que bon, je veux bien être sympa mais j'ai mal au dos et t'façon ce mec c'est une machine de guerre, tu vas voir y va tout bouger en dix minutes ça va être vite vu."

"Où est-ce qu'il va trouver ça ?"

Et c'était quoi un 'truc à vapeur' ?

"Y s'débrouille." Elle lui fit un grand sourire et pointa sa bosse du doigt. "Sérieux, je lui en veux même pas pour le gnon mais lui y s'en veux tellement, j'ai même plus à monter les escaliers maintenant, y me porte. Y fais tout c'que je lui dis, j'en profite tant que ça dure."

Ce n'était pas très charitable de sa part, mais Rosemary avait besoin d'aide et avait dévalisé des gens quelques heures plus tôt alors elle ne dit rien pendant qu'elle lui passait un coup de fil.

Comme promis, l'immense homme chauve qu'elle avait vu dans la cuisine de Jonathan arriva à leur porte une heure plus tard quand elles eurent fini de nettoyer les reliefs de leur repas. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas en tenue de cuir cloutée mais en t-shirt et bas de jogging, un nettoyeur vapeur dans une main, une shampouineuse dans l'autre et un air profondément contrit sur le visage. Scarlett l'accueillit lui aussi avec un câlin et lui montra la pile de meubles, qu'il eut fini de déplacer en cinq minutes au lieu de dix, pendant lesquelles Scarlett et elle se mirent à nettoyer. Après avoir placé son lit et sa commode dans sa chambre il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour que sa collègue vienne le voir, ce que Rosemary ne remarqua que trop tard, le bruit ayant été couvert par le sifflement de la shampouineuse.

"Euh Rosemary ?"

La jeune fille se retourna, interloquée. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Quand t'es sortie piquer du fric, t'as mis un masque au moins ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son ne sortit tant elle était glacée d'horreur en la voyant relever un sac, celui-là même où elle avait jeté tous ses billets, qui était censé être caché sous une planche dans le sol. Elle voulait dire qu'elle pouvait tout expliquer, même si ce n'était pas vrai, ou s'étonner qu'elle ait pu trouver ça, mince, qu'elle chance ! Mais seul un bruit étranglé sortit de sa gorge.

"Je… Je…"

"Nan, écoute, explique pas d'accord ? Mais est-ce que t'as mis un masque ?"

"Comment…"

"Gimpy c'est un sale fouineur, y peut pas s'empêcher de regarder partout. Les trois quart du temps quand ton frère l'engueule c'est qu'il a le nez dans ses affaires. Est-ce que t'as mis un masque ?"

Elle essaya vainement de répondre, déglutit, puis hocha la tête. Scarlett se tourna vers Gimp, qui se tordait les mains dans un coin de la pièce en regardant ailleurs.

"Toi si t'appelles Crane…"

"Mais il devrait savoir !" Il clama d'un air coupable.

"Non y devrait pas savoir !" Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Rosemary. "Parce que si y sait, on est tous foutus. Y va péter un câble ! Déjà qu'il est pas bien en ce moment, y pète des trucs tout le temps et je suis obligée de lui filer ses médocs dans son thé pour le calmer – Et y va s'en rendre compte, il est pas con ce mec, y s'en rend toujours compte !- si on lui dit ça en plus on va se retrouver avec des types pendus aux lampadaires par leurs tripes comme après Friitawa ! Tu te souviens comment c'était ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Tu veux que ça recommence ?"

Il secoua la tête.

 _"Alors pourquoi tu fais chier ?"_ Elle cria, hystérique.

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit gémissement misérable qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

"Et toi-" Elle s'adressa à Rosemary, qui rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules. "Je sais que c'est la merde et tout, et si tu veux jouer à ça tu fais comme tu veux mais t'attends que ça se tasse et une fois qu'y t'auras choppée tu lui dis pas qu'on savait, et pour l'amour du ciel, de moi et des petits oiseaux _ne te fais pas flinguer ou ton frangin va tous nous tuer_ , d'accord ?"

Tout comme Gimpy, elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'état mental de son frère. Elle n'avait pas pensé à eux. Elle avait juste pensé à elle-même.

"Je voulais juste sortir d'ici." Dit-elle en un seul souffle.

"Je sais pupuce, je sais." Sa voix s'adoucit et elle lui frotta le dos. "Je t'ai dit, je sais que c'est la merde, avec ta mère qui s'en fout et ton frère qui fout n'importe quoi et le déménagement et tout."

Elle la prit par la main et la fit s'assoir sur le canapé, puis l'attira pour mettre sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui caresser les cheveux. Rosemary se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en ravalant ses larmes.

"Ca va passer d'accord ? Ca va se tasser, tout le monde va s'habituer, et là après si tu veux jouer à fout' la merde grand bien t'en fasses…"

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le Gimp commença à raser les murs en crabe pour s'enfuir de la pièce.

"…Mais pour le moment t'en as ras le cul et tout le monde est sur les nerfs, ça va mal finir." Elle la prit par les épaules et la redressa doucement pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Attends un peu okay ?"

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête sans rien dire. Ça se passait infiniment mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Il lui était venu à l'idée qu'elle se ferait prendre, mais dans sa tête c'était toujours par la police, Batman, ou son frère en tenue. Se faire avoir par le type que son frère traitait de lavette, ce n'était pas prévu.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa de façon beaucoup plus calme. Pour tous ses défauts, Gimp était très travailleur, contrairement à Scarlett qui s'arrêtait souvent en râlant qu'elle était essoufflée, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ou qu'elle avait mal dans le bas du dos et finit même par abandonner mais elle se rattrapa en disant qu'elle passerait le lendemain en fin de matinée pour qu'elles prennent une serrure et des posters pour sa chambre. A eux trois, ou plutôt à eux deux et demi, ils arrivèrent au bout de ce bouge qui ressemblait un peu plus à une maison. Les murs étaient passés de jaunasse à blanc cassé et la moquette avait l'air auburn plutôt que marron, même si des tâches subsistaient. Ils durent partir avant le coucher de soleil, mais Scarlett lui avait préparé une grosse omelette espagnole pour lui tenir compagnie ce soir et lui passa son numéro de téléphone en lui faisant promettre de lui envoyer un message si elle voulait sortir quand même, comme ça elle pourrait lui dire si son frère risquait d'être dans le coin ou pas.

Une fois que tout ce beau monde fut partit, qu'un silence oppressant s'abattu de nouveau sur l'appartement propre mais vide, Rosemary ressorti son téléphone. Il y avait quatre messages de Catgirl, qui lui disait qu'elle s'ennuyait, que sa nounou ressemblait à un troll des montagnes et qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge d'avoir une gouvernante. Elle alla se laisser tomber sur son lit et lui envoya un sms.

 _Je vais pas pouvoir faire de sortie de nuit pendant un moment._

 _Pourquoi ?! Tu t'es faites chopper ?!_

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Elle ne voulait pas aliéner Catgirl trop vite. Ca faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait se plaindre de sa mère sans que ça ne risque de revenir vers Karen ou Jonathan. Quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait un peu se confier.

 _C'est ça. La copine de mon frère a trouvé le sac de billets._

 _Oh merde ! Tu lui as dit quoi ?_

 _Rien. Elle avait tout deviné. Elle a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais tant que mon frère ne le sait pas._

 _C'est tout ? Mon grand-père aurait pété un câble ! La dernière fois il m'a envoyée en pension pour sales gosses pendant SIX MOIS ! La vache, t'as trop de chance !_

Rosemary hésita un instant, ses doigts traînant au-dessus de l'écran sans oser le toucher. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

 _Pas tant que ça. Mon frère, c'est l'épouvantail._

A des kilomètres de là, sur l'île Sud de Gotham, dans l'une des plus larges suites du plus grand hôtel particulier de Little Italy, une adolescente brune prit une grande inspiration sifflante, se jeta hors de son lit, fit trois tours de son immense chambre refaite il y a moins d'un mois pour son anniversaire, sautillant et courant bizarrement, puis revint sur son lit en s'éventant, trépignant sur place devant la révélation. Elle le savait, _elle le savait_ ! Elle était trop grande, trop, maigre, elle parlait comme lui, elle utilisait ses produits, elle n'était pas une fan obsessionnelle alors son costume ressemblait trop au sien pour que ça ne soit pas le sien ! Seule une fan connaîtrait tous les détails et elle n'était pas fan, donc elle devait le connaître _lui_ ! Bon, d'accord, elle avait cru que c'était son père et pas son frère mais c'était encore mieux ! Elle était la sœur de l'épouvantail et _elle_ , elle était la nièce de Catwoman ! C'était parfait ! Absolument parfait !

Mais en relisant les messages de la-fille-dont-elle-ne-connaissait-pas-le-nom-mais-qui-était-trop-cool elle se remémora des choses autrement plus importantes pour le salut de l'humanité, comme sa fanfiction à moitié entamée, et tapa frénétiquement :

 _Quoi il est pas gay ?!_

* * *

Merci à ReiPan pour les reviews, prochain chapitre le 8 Juin !

-Pater Familias, c'est le père de famille et UGH, c'est une onomatopée pour 'j'en ai marre/fatiguée/ça me dégoûte' en anglais américain.

-Encore des références à Carnet de Bal, je suis désolée mais c'est inévitable. Ce sont après tout des gens qui se connaissent et supportent Crane pour le meilleur et pour le pire depuis des années. Le pétage de câble de Crane post-Friitawa c'est vers le chapitre 40 donc il va falloir attendre.

\- J'aime bien Catgirl. J'avoue que je l'aime plus que je ne l'avais prévu. Donc vu qu'elle va apparaître un peu plus que prévu elle finit en auteure de fanfiction yaoi sur Crane. Juste pour embarrasser Rosemary.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

On aurait pu penser que Rosemary aurait été heureuse de pouvoir reparler à sa mère en face à face pour la première fois depuis de semaines, mais il n'en était rien. Elle fumait de colère et ce pour plusieurs raisons :

La première raison, c'était qu'avoir son frère, Scarlett et Catgirl derrière elle lui avait rendu du poil de la bête. Elle se sentait plus confiante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en Géorgie où tout le monde la prenait de haut ou l'ignorait constamment. Il y avait un sac de billets sous les planches de sa chambre qui prouvait qu'elle était compétente, qu'elle était plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru être jusque-là, un épais tapis pelucheux sur le sol et des posters sur ses murs pour lui rappeler que certains adultes tiennent leurs promesses, qu'on tenait à _elle_.

La deuxième raison, c'était le petit yorkshire qui jappait entre elle et sa mère. Si Karen n'avait jamais été fichue de s'occuper d'enfants, elle doutait qu'elle se débrouille mieux avec un animal, ça lui retomberait donc dessus et elle préférait les chats. Plus précisément, elle préférait Sayonara. Il était solide, rustique, et il y avait plus de personnalité dans une seule de ses griffes chasseuses de pieds que dans tout le corps luisant de ce roquet.

Enfin la troisième raison, c'était que sa mère venait justement de lui confirmer qu'elle allait devoir s'en occuper pendant la moitié des vacances d'été pour que Karen puisse gagner deux cent dollars à la fin du mois. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander, Rosemary le sentait gros comme une maison qu'elle ne toucherait pas un centime pour son travail, tout comme elle n'avait reçu aucun remerciement pour avoir nettoyé et rangé toute la maison. Certes, Gimp avait fait la majorité du travail, bête de somme qu'il était, mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Au lieu de ça elle était venue frapper à sa porte, toute souriante et fraîchement maquillée et lui avait dit qu'elle allait s'occuper du chien sans même lui demander son avis, parce que c'était sa fille et que sa fille ne disait jamais non. Accrochée à la fois au chambranle et à la poignée de sa porte elle la regarda énumérer le nombre de choses qu'elle devrait faire pour le chien sans s'inquiéter du regard devenant progressivement plus glacial de Rosemary.

"Non."

"Tu verras c'est… Pardon ?"

"Non." Elle répéta. "C'est toi qui a pris le contrat, c'est toi qui est payée, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en occuperais."

Karen ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Ça devait être de là qu'elle le tenait. Ayant visiblement beaucoup de mal à assimiler sa réponse, elle la répéta.

"Comment ça non ?"

"Non, je ne vais pas le faire. Tu as un travail, si tu veux plus d'argent à côté c'est ton problème." Elle rouvrit la bouche mais Rosemary la coupa avec son argument le plus solide. "J'ai onze ans, je vais pas me balader seule dans Gotham, encore moins à six heures et à dix-neuf heures avec un chien de trois pommes de haut pour seule protection. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai pas envie de mourir pour ça."

Elle fit une pause pour respirer avant de reprendre.

"En plus il fait la moitié de la taille du chat de Jonathan, il le mangerait dès que je lui rendrais visite."

Cette dernière phrase, elle ne l'avait ajoutée que pour lui faire du mal. Elle n'aimait pas son fils et ne devait pas apprécier que ses enfants s'entendent si bien, donc le lui rappeler serait comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'en entendant ça elle se redresse et plisse les yeux.

"Donc," dit-elle sèchement, "tu as peur de te balader la nuit dans les rues ici dans un quartier résidentiel, mais pas d'aller rendre visite à l'épouvantail qui vit dans un des pires quartiers de la ville ?"

Et ça commençait. Elle serra la poignée un peu plus fort. Avant elle n'aurait jamais parlé à sa mère ainsi, n'aurait jamais dit non quand elle lui disait de faire quelque chose, ne la remettait jamais en question… Mais maintenant si. Et comme elle l'avait redouté, Karen n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

"Non justement." Répondit-elle bravement. "Scarlett vient me chercher, donc je n'ai pas à traîner dans les rues et tous les gens qui sont dans les rues ont peur de lui, donc ils ne vont pas venir chez lui. Les seuls qui viennent sans être annoncés ce sont les super-héros et à ce qu'on m'a dit ils sont toujours très compréhensifs pour ce genre de situation."

Tous sauf Batman. Sauf que Jonathan était trop rancunier pour donner un avis qui ne serait pas horriblement biaisé sur le chevalier noir, et si toute sa petite Bat-entreprise tolérait les visites familiales pour les Rogues, Rosemary pensait qu'il était probable qu'il ferme aussi les yeux dessus aussi. Karen se mordit les lèvres et souffla longuement en joignant ses mains. En voyant ça, elle ressentit un frisson désagréable dans le dos.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu ailles voir ton frère." Articula-t-elle lentement.

NON ! NON NON NON ! ABORT MISSION ! ASHTUNG ! NEIN !

"Est-ce que tu m'as inscrite dans une nouvelle école ?" Demanda-t-elle rapidement pour changer de sujet.

"Ah, non je…"

"D'accord, t'en fais pas je demanderais à Scarlett, salut."

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle lui claqua la porte au nez et remit la clé dans la serrure, parce que non. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elles aient la fameuse conversation dont l'idée seule devait leur hérisser le poil à toutes les deux. Si elle avait tenté ça quand elles étaient encore dans la cuisine chez Jonathan avec lui qui jetait des regards noirs à Karen depuis la table, le Gimp dans un coin qui se cachait du monde et Scarlett qui boudait dans la salle de bain à cause de son cocard, elle l'aurait écoutée avec joie, trop heureuse de retrouver sa maman. Mais Karen avait refusé de lui parler, lui en avait voulu pour Lionel, alors Rosemary lui en voulait maintenant de lui en vouloir. Donc si elles devaient en parler ce serait, de préférence, lors d'un un rendez-vous pris quinze jours à l'avance le temps qu'elle se prépare à affronter le courroux de sa mère quand elle saurait tout ce que Jonathan lui avait dit et depuis combien de temps ça durait. Et ça, elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne l'accepterait pas. Elle avait vu comment on traitait les gens, personne d'autre ne la traitait comme Karen ne l'avait fait, alors elle non plus ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Avec un grand soupir elle se laissa tomber dans son lit comme un cachalot et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

A ce rythme-là, ça allait se finir avec la troisième guerre mondiale dans le salon.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure sous la couette pour se cacher du monde, elle entendit enfin la porte d'entrée lui signaler que Karen était partie et releva aussitôt le nez. Deux minutes de plus et toujours aucun bruit, alors elle bondit hors de son lit pour aller à la salle de bain, pianotant sur son téléphone en chemin.

 _C'est bon ma mère est partie, tu veux qu'on se voit quand ?_

Catgirl, dont elle connaîtrait bientôt le vrai nom, lui répondit aussitôt.

 _Quand tu veux ! J'ai dit que t'étais une amie de l'école et qu'on allait au parc alors mon grand-père a dit oui !_

 _Par contre je dois prendre Mrs Trunchbull. Pff..._

Elle poussa un reniflement amusé en voyant ça et lui donna une heure pour le rendez-vous. Même elle qui avait toujours voulu que les adultes dans sa vie soient plus présents trouvait que c'était un peu excessif qu'elle soit toujours flanquée d'une nounou. Mais franchement, elle s'en fichait. Catgirl savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de virée pour le moment donc elles ne parleraient pas de ça, ce serait juste des discussions entre copines. C'était peut-être triste à dire, mais elle était bien plus excitée à l'idée de passer sa journée avec une copine que de dévaliser le coffre de quelqu'un. Parce que bon, des trucs de criminels elle en entendait parler depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre ce qu'on lui racontait. Ça, c'était tout nouveau !

Quand elle était sortie avec Scarlett elle en avait profité pour s'acheter des vêtements plus présentables avec son argent fraîchement volé une fois qu'elle lui eut donné des petites coupures sur cinq cent dollars. Et elle avait découvert que Scarlett avait toujours assez de monnaie pour casser un billet de cinq cent dollars parce que c'était tout à fait normal vu son travail, qu'elle refusait toujours de lui décrire précisément. A la réflexion ce n'était pas si grave, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de savoir. Elle mit donc un pantacourt, un t-shirt vert avec des strass et un pélican ainsi qu'un gilet à capuche, jeta quelques trucs dans son sac et sortit de chez elle en courant pour rejoindre l'arrêt du monorail. En journée les rues de Gotham étaient vraiment plus mornes que la nuit, grises de pollution sans aucun néon pour les égayer, mais elles étaient aussi plus peuplées donc elle garda tout de même sa main dans sa poche sur son taser. Cependant, elle n'avait plus peur : si elle pouvait prendre le monorail de nuit et en costume, le prendre de jour en civil ne devait pas être si terrible que ça.

Après un petit retard de cinq minutes à cause d'une montgolfière promotionnelle de Killer Moth passant juste devant les rails, elle arriva à bon port devant le parc Hyde et prit le petit train électrique à l'intérieur parce que si ce que Catgirl avait dit était vrai, il lui aurait fallu toute une journée pour le traverser à pied jusqu'au kiosque où elles devaient se retrouver. Trépignant sur place dans son siège elle regardait à peine les plantes les plus bizarres aux couleurs transgéniques qui défilaient sous ses yeux, restes des nombreuses visites de Poison Ivy. Une fois arrivée, elle descendit en regardant autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Deux musiciens avaient élu domicile sous le kiosque, qui était fait pour ça après tout et en jouant un morceau assez mélancolique ils avaient attirés une douzaine de badeaux allongés dans l'herbe ou marchant lentement entre les buissons pour en profiter. C'était sympa mais ça ne l'aidait pas à trouver Catgirl.

"Euh… Excusez-moi ?"

Elle se retourna à ces mots et fit un grand sourire en voyant le visage de Catgirl s'illuminer, heureuse de ne pas s'être trompée. Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, avec plus de maladresse pour Rosemary, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient interrompues par un raclement de gorge. La rousse releva le nez et écarquilla les yeux devant la plus effrayante 'nounou' qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Bras croisés et pieds écartés en une posture décidément bien militaire, cheveux noirs serrées en un chignon dont aucune mèche de s'échappait et regard sombre vissé sur Rosemary la chaperonne de Catgirl avait l'air à peu près aussi maternel qu'un sergent instructeur du corps des Marines. Elle était assez forte et très grande, avec beaucoup de muscles, ce qui lui faisait se demander s'il elle n'avait pas été dans l'armée pour de vrai. Précautionneusement, elle se détacha de Catgirl et lui tendit sa main.

"Bonjour, euh, je m'appelle, euh, Rosemary Keeny ?"

"C'est une question ?" Grogna-t-elle sans prendre la main tendue.

"Euh, non ?"

"Alors ?" Insista-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers Rosemary, qui d'instinct retira sa main de peur qu'elle morde.

"Oh arrête !" Râla Catgirl en s'interposant entre les deux. "Elle va pas me kidnapper, c'est bon. Viens, on va écouter la musique _plus loin_."

A ces mots elle l'entraîna avec elle après un dernier regard noir vers sa gouvernante. Trop intimidée elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'observer plus en détail avant, mais ce qu'elle voyait ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Catgirl était très jolie sans son costume aux couleurs criardes, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux marrons mordorés. Vêtue d'une robe à fleur vaporeuse et d'une grande capeline blanche, des boucles d'oreilles en diamant pendaient de ses oreilles et elle avait une médaille de baptême en or autour de son cou. Elle était effectivement très riche, et Rosemary suspectait que son Grand-père devait avoir un droit de veto sur sa garde-robe. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de portée des oreilles de la terrifiante Trunchbull, elles se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe à côté d'un buisson de roses vertes et jaunes, légèrement cachées des passants.

"Elle est infernale ! Dès que j'essaie de parler à quelqu'un elle fait ça, même à l'école !"

Rosemary fronça les sourcils.

"Elle t'accompagne à _l'école_ ?"

"Pfff, oui. Mon grand-père a obtenu une dérogation."

Son regard vide lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot.

"Ça veut dire qu'il a donné beaucoup d'argent au directeur pour faire ça alors que normalement il ne devrait pas."

Cette fois-ci elle hocha la tête. C'était plus clair.

"Bon…" Elle lui tendit la main, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. "Rosemary Keeny ?"

Catgirl rit et lui prit la main.

"Kitrina Falcone. Oui, ces Falcone-là."

Rosemary cligna sans comprendre.

"C'est une entreprise ?"

Elle lâcha sa main, retira son chapeau et s'allongea sur l'herbe. De loin elles entendirent la nounou grogner, probablement parce qu'elle allait mettre des traces vertes sur sa robe.

"On peut dire ça, c'est la mafia italienne." Elle fit une pause avant de continuer. "Mon père était Alberto Falcone, Holiday. Tu dois pas connaître mais il a tué presque toute ma famille avant ma naissance. Après il a été envoyé à l'asile –un truc cossu, pas Arkham- il m'a eue avec une psychologue et ils sont tous les deux morts un peu après. Il a tué ma mère et ma tante l'a tué lui. Maintenant il n'y a plus que moi, mon oncle et Grand-père. Voilà, c'est tout."

C'était peut-être tout mais la façon dont elle l'avait dit, à mi-voix et en un souffle, lui fit comprendre qu'elle le voyait comme quelque chose d'autrement plus grave. Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles elle se mordit les lèvres sans savoir quoi faire de cette information, Rosemary s'allongea à côté d'elle et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler à son tour.

"Ma grand-mère était une folle sadique. Quand ma mère est tombée enceinte de Jonathan au lycée elle l'a laissé chez elle, et elle s'est enfuie. Après elle m'a eue avec le même type qui l'avait mise enceinte de mon frère. Il était marié, il a pas voulu divorcer et il est parti. Elle s'occupe pas vraiment de moi alors elle s'est jamais rendue compte qu'on se parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai un problème avec son dernier copain et que Jonathan vienne me chercher."

Elle avait omis quelques détails bien sûr. Les brimades, la pédophilie de Lionel, son cadavre sur la table et le fait que Jonathan avait harcelé leur mère pendant deux ans. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour trouver ça, le temps de se rendre compte qu'il existait un outil pour chercher des mots dans un document-texte. Ensuite elle avait tapé les noms de son frère et de sa mère et avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait. Les messages écrit au sang sur les murs quand elle rentrait, des fois il laissait même un cadavre avec s'il n'en avait pas déjà envoyé des membres découpés par la poste. Il l'avait étranglée le jour de la fête des mères. Et puis il avait arrêté. En comparant les dates, elle avait réalisé que ça devait être à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à la contacter.

"Un problème ?"

"Un problème." Répéta-t-elle plus gravement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Catgirl… Kitrina était chouette, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas repenser à Lionel.

Rosemary ferma les yeux pour profiter de la musique mais Kitrina, qui n'était décidément pas fan des silences, la tapota avant de rouler pour son ventre, élicitant un nouveau grognement du Troll des Montagnes.

"Il est comment ton frère ?"

"Alors déjà il est pas gay." Elle toussa en riant quand Kitrina la tapa dans le ventre. "Non il est… Je sais pas. Il est sympa avec moi. Je sais pas, c'est dur parce qu'il a fait toutes ces choses à ma mère et à tout le monde, mais avec moi il est toujours… Il m'appelle, il s'inquiète, il veut savoir comment je vais, il s'occupe de moi et je me demande s'il fait pas tout ça juste parce qu'il déteste ma mère…" Elle la regarda dans les yeux." Tu comprends ?"

Kitrina s'appuya sur ses coudes et pencha la tête en regardant ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. En attendant qu'elle réponde, Rosemary se mit à arracher des brins d'herbe pour les découper en petits morceaux, tandis que plus loin la gouvernante-garde-du-corps s'était assise sur un banc et envoyait balader les gens qui voulaient s'asseoir à côté d'elle d'un regard qui promettait mille et une tortures exotiques.

"Il est patient avec toi non ?"

"Oui, toujours."

"Et avec les autres ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire non, mais elle se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il n'était pas patient avec sa mère ou avec Gimpy… Mais il ne protestait pas quand Scarlett lui disait qu'il avait une face de rat ou des idées à la con. Et le seul fait qu'il arrivait à tolérer sa voix montrait qu'il avait plus de patience que Rosemary, qui avait envie de se boucher les oreilles dès qu'elle criait. Molly avait bien dit que c'était son travail à elle de lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, pourtant à chaque fois elle s'en était sortie sans aucune éraflure. Jonathan avait aussi mentionné qu'elle sortait tout le temps Gimp de la mouise. Donc on lui réservait ce genre de tâches parce que même si ce n'était pas un moment agréable à passer ils savaient que Jonathan n'allait rien lui faire.

S'il n'était patient avec elle que parce qu'il l'appréciait, on pouvait supposer que c'était la même chose avec sa sœur.

"Avec sa copine ça va."

"Et bien voilà. Il est patient parce qu'il t'aime. Les autres ils les aime pas, alors il s'en donne pas la peine." Conclu-t-elle.

Ca semblait logique. Elle reposa sa tête contre l'herbe, regardant les nuages passer lentement au-dessus d'elles. Il avait sans doute dû la contacter pour rendre sa mère folle et s'attacher ensuite. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'adopter lui-même à cause de son mode de vie, à la place il avait laissé Karen tranquille pour qu'elle ait une vie plus stable. Ou en tout cas, elle espérait que c'était ça. Elle en avait marre de toutes ces vielles histoires de familles.

"Pourquoi t'es devenue Catgirl ?"

"Oh !" Elle se remit à sourire. "Je voulais t'en parler j'avais complètement oublié ! Avant j'étais Kittyhawk –arrête de rire !- et puis j'ai rencontré Catwoman et je crois que c'est ma tante ! Enfin c'est pas sûr mais je trouvais ça tellement cool comme coïncidence !"

C'est vrai que pour le coup c'était assez saisissant. Par contre tout ce qu'elle avait jamais entendu sur Catwoman venait de Jonathan et il n'en dépeignait pas un portrait très flatteur. D'après les dossiers de la justice, il l'avait enterrée vivante une fois, ce qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire.

"Et elle t'as entraînée et tout ?"

"Oh oui un peu." Elle regarda ailleurs. "Mais je suis en solo maintenant, c'est mieux parce qu'elle a toujours Batman aux basques."

La petite voix perfide de Jonathan lui disant que c'était pas à ses basques qu'il était collé ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer qu'elle avait été très vague sur le sujet. Catwoman ne l'avait pas entraînée et elle l'avait laissée seule assez vite. Peut-être qu'elles étaient de la même famille, peut-être qu'elles ne l'étaient pas mais dans tous les cas elle l'avait prise sous son aile et d'après Rosemary, elle n'aurait pas dû la lâcher aussi vite. Cette fois-ci, elle était d'accord avec son frère. En n'en dit pourtant rien, changeant de sujet sur sa mère et le chien plutôt que de parler de son frère. Toute sa famille avait été tuée, son grand-père la surprotégeait à cause événements qui avaient eu lieu avant sa naissance et la seule personne qui avait voulu croire en elle l'avait promptement laissée tomber. Elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Ce n'était pas Karen.

* * *

Merci à ReiPan pour les reviews, prochain chapitre le 15 !

\- L'origine familiale de Kitrina n'est pas DU TOUT canon. Dans le canon elle est la nièce de Mario Falcone (le seul gars honnête de la famille) et/ou la fille de Carmine à cause d'une liaison incestueuse avec une de ses filles à lui, mais est élevée par Mario qui veut la tuer. C'est un peu bizarre, très OOC par rapport aux personnages et ça a été retcon très vite donc dans cette fic elle est la fille d'Alberto Falcone et Janice Porter, qui s'occupait d'Alberto quand il était à l'asile et qu'on soupçonnait d'avoir eu une aventure avec lui. C'est plus logique et plus InCharacter, mais pas du tout canon. Par contre à l'origine elle était bien Kittyhawk (MinouAigle) avant de devenir Catgirl après sa rencontre avec Catwoman. Et probablement parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que Kittyhawk ça fait con.

-Ce qui est canon par contre, c'est ce que Jonathan a fait à sa mère. Il est bien montré dans Deadman : Unbearable Loss qu'il la harcèle bien de cette façon et dans Le Long Halloween (qui est aussi le comic où Alberto Falcone tue toute sa famille) il est mentionné qu'il l'a étranglée le jour de la fête des mères. Sauf qu'ici, elle survit.

\- Le fameux morceau un peu mélancolique c'est Romance de Dvorak.

\- Sayonara est si gros déjà parce qu'il est bien portant (lire : gras) et ensuite parce que je le vois comme un persan croisé Maine Coon hirsute.

\- Le parc Hyde, c'est Central Parc en gros. C'est pour ça que c'est si grand.

\- Mrs. Trunchbull est la directrice dans Matilda de Roald Dahl.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Ce fut une Rosemary très heureuse qui alla se coucher à la fin de la journée. Elle et Kitrina avaient passé une matinée au parc à discuter, puis elles étaient allées prendre un sandwich outrageusement cher à un café au Nord du parc. Catgirl et sa gouvernante avaient insisté pour appeler ça un brunch, parce qu'apparemment c'était la dénomination correcte pour un repas prit entre le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Rosemary, qui ne se posait pas ce genre de questions, s'était contentée de hausser les épaules et d'attaquer son croque-monsieur. Après la nounou avait fait chauffeur en plus de ses autres fonctions pour les amener à une boutique que Kitrina voulait lui montrer où tous les vêtements étaient roses, pastels, brillants, pelucheux ou tout ça à la fois. Il va sans dire qu'elle n'avait pas regretté de ne rien prendre, contrairement à la brune qui dévalisa la boutique sous le regard désespéré de sa chaperonne. Pour la seule et unique fois de toute leur sortie, elle laissa alors tomber le masque pour lui confirmer en soupirant que, oui, elle faisait ça toutes les semaines pendant les vacances. Le Cheesecake Factory après l'avait beaucoup plus intéressée, pas pour les rouleaux d'avocats de Kitrina, mais à cause des gâteaux décadents proposés sur la carte, avec leur couche de chantilly aussi grosse que la part. Elle aurait mal au ventre toute la soirée, mais ça valait le coup.

Rentrer à la maison, qui était de nouveau vide et silencieuse après son altercation avec sa mère, avait été d'autant plus décevant. Elle avait passé l'aspirateur, nettoyé un peu, puis elle s'était fait réchauffer de la purée et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Une petite pièce décorée comme elle le voulait semblait moins oppressante que tout un appartement vide, surtout si elle devait s'adonner à la lecture des frasques de son frangin. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais elle ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux ou supprimer les dossiers de son téléphone. Son besoin de savoir s'était transformé en une pulsion qu'elle considérait comme perverse, qui l'obligeait à découvrir toutes ces horreurs. Est-ce qu'elle aimait toujours son frère ? Oui, et elle était assez sûre qu'il l'aimait en retour. Pourtant quand il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander si elle voulait passer une nuit chez lui la semaine prochaine, elle n'avait pas répondu. Ce qui était très stupide, elle ne voulait pas couper les ponts avec lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, ou pourquoi elle continuait d'ignorer la petite enveloppe en haut de son écran.

Au moins, sa lecture fut égayée par la description du fameux rituel satanique dans le jardin du maire.

Personne ne savait tout à fait pourquoi il était venu aux esprits malades de l'Epouvantail et du Sphinx de faire ça. Au moment où ils avaient été interpellés ils étaient trop malades pour s'expliquer : Jonathan avait d'ailleurs gagné un beau 'outrage à agent' pour aller avec son 'outrage à la pudeur' en vomissant sur le Commissaire Gordon quand il lui avait demandé des explications juste avant de s'évanouir, sombrant dans un léger coma éthylique. Un grand moment de gloire. Plus tard, ils disaient ne plus se souvenir de la raison, mais que ça avait eu l'air d'une bonne idée sur le moment.

Les faits étaient les suivants : ils étaient arrivés au milieu de la nuit et s'étaient mis en slip sous les fenêtres d'un maire de Gotham médusé. Quand ils avaient commencé à dessiner un pentacle avec des confettis, arrachant des fleurs de ses plates-bandes pour combler les trous, il avait réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de le kidnapper et avait appelé la police. Pendant ce temps-là les deux zoziaux avaient continué leurs petites affaires, incantant des paroles dans une langue inconnue et titubant aléatoirement autour de leur pentacle. Il avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour que la police arrive, parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas vraiment que deux criminels qui se vantaient constamment de leurs facultés mentales et leur donnaient autant de fil à retordre puissent être aussi débiles.

Mais ils furent bien obligés d'admettre que les deux andouilles, malgré leur absence totale de facultés magiques et leur état d'ébriété avancé, avaient on-ne-sait comment réussi à invoquer un monstre rose crevette qui ressemblait à un éléphanteau avec une tête de carpe. La créature était tellement difforme qu'elle n'était même pas capable de tenir debout et mourut moins de cinq minutes après son apparition sans avoir pu faire autre chose que des bruits gluants assez menaçants.

La carcasse avait été offerte à la branche locale de S.T.A.R. Labs et les experts ésotériques affiliés aux services d'enquêtes se demandaient encore ce que c'était et comment ils avaient fait, là où même Zatanna avait jeté l'éponge.

Rosemary avait donc sa tête sous l'oreiller où elle tentait d'étouffer un peu ses ricanements. Oh, il _fallait_ qu'elle lui demande ! Son frère avait une très bonne mémoire, elle était certaine qu'il se souvenait de beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre devant les magistrats. Sinon, elle aurait de quoi l'embêter. Elle allait le lui rappeler tout de suite tiens. La rousse était sur le point de pianoter sur son écran pour lui répondre quand elle entendit un bruit feutré dans l'autre pièce.

Elle se figea un instant avant de prendre son taser dans la bordure de son lit. Avec sa chance légendaire, c'était quelqu'un qui était venu les cambrioler dès leur première semaine à Gotham. Se souvenant des paroles de Scarlett, elle décida de ne pas se mettre en danger. La fenêtre était trop bruyante, donc elle sortit silencieusement de son lit en envoyant un court 'SOS' à son frère par téléphone et se posta à côté de sa porte, ses mains agrippant le taser. Elle serra les dents en entendant un petit cliquetis dans sa serrure et à la seconde où la porte s'ouvrit sur un bras ganté, elle appuya son taser contre et envoya une décharge.

C'est pourquoi elle fut d'autant plus surprise de faire un vol plané à travers la pièce.

L'atterrissage fut rude. Elle cria en percutant le mur et retomba sur le sol. Le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu ses esprits, elle vit que son taser avait été confisqué par la main gantée qui l'avait jetée au loin. Et là, elle commença à avoir peur. C'était bien sa veine, elle était tombée sur un ninja ! Un ninja avec une cape. Décidément. Puis elle releva les yeux sur le garçon dans son costume vert et rouge et la peur s'effaça, remplacée par un profond sentiment de lassitude.

Sa mère allait la tuer.

"Aïe ?"

"De rien."

Le silence se fit, les deux préadolescents contemplant la profondeur de l'éloquence de l'autre. Finalement Rosemary posa la question la plus sarcastique lui venant à l'esprit, canalisant la super vilaine cool qu'elle avait prétendu être devant Catgirl.

"Ils ont tous décidé de se reproduire en même temps ou c'était un complot cosmique ?" Demanda-t-elle en poussant sur ses bras pour se relever.

Une fois debout, ce Robin était beaucoup moins impressionnant, elle faisait presque une tête de plus que lui. Il avait quel âge ?

"Il y a trois nuits de cela toi et Catgirl vous êtes infiltrées à l'Université de Droit. Parle."

Elle se retint de lui dire que ça serait beaucoup plus intimidant une fois qu'il aurait passé la puberté.

"Je suis désolée je ne vois pas en quoi consulter une base de données publiques c'est un but néfaste." Dit-elle en massant ce qui allait sûrement être un bleu sur son épaule. "Et je ne suis pas entrée par effraction avec Catgirl, je suis rentrée par effraction toute seule et ensuite Catgirl est entrée par effraction pour me dire que c'est pas bien de rentrer par effraction." Elle lui fit un grand sourire sardonique, le genre qu'elle voyant tout le temps Jonathan faire. "Ce sera tout ?"

Il faut croire qu'on lui avait dit que sourire était un crime passible de se prendre un coup de botte dans le ventre, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Rosemary eut à peine le temps de le gifler qu'elle était de retour par terre, recroquevillée autour de son estomac meurtri. Mais c'était quoi ça ? Il ne savait pas pour le vol, si ? Et depuis quand ils attaquaient en premier ? Elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer à cause de la panique et croisa les doigts pour que Jonathan vienne vite.

"Non, ce ne sera pas tout."

"Merci, j'avais remarqué !" Elle grinça depuis le sol.

Il l'ignora et continua sur le même ton :

"Tu as disparu pendant des jours, ta mère a dit que c'était une fausse alerte et immédiatement après vous avez déménagé à Gotham. Pourquoi ?"

"Histoires de famille." Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se roulant sur le sol. "C'est privé."

"Mais je me doute bien que vous avez dû en parler autour de vous non ? Crane a des employés qui doivent bien être impliqués dans la fausse alerte ?"

Elle pensa à Scarlett, à Gimp qui gardait son secret, à Molly qui l'avait accueillie chez elle, et Rosemary ne dit rien.

Malheureusement pour lui et pour les côtes de Rosemary, la rousse avait hérité de l'esprit de contradiction de son frère et à ce moment précis, quand elle se dit qu'elle avait une monumentale envie de le faire chier, son instinct de survie partit rejoindre celui de Jonathan en vacances aux Maldives et depuis le sol elle lui envoya un puissant coup de pied entre les jambes, là où Jonathan lui avait dit que la coque ne protégeait plus. Il se plia en deux, sa bouche un parfait 'o' et elle se remit debout pour se jeter sur ses machettes d'entraînement et lui faire face en en faisant tourner une de façon menaçante.

"Oh que oui ! On l'a dit à Lex Luthor, au Pape et à La Reine d'Angleterre !"

Il présenta ses mains devant lui pour l'apaiser, mais il dû en retirer une très vite avant qu'elle ne soit coupée. C'était un peu facile de vouloir faire la paix après l'avoir jetée contre le mur et l'avoir frappée dans l'estomac, ce qu'elle lui dit avec hargne.

"Et maintenant dégage ! C'est une violation de domicile je te rappelle !"

Sans prévenir il se rapprocha d'elle au point que ses couteaux étaient tout contre lui. Instinctivement elle se figea.

"A qui. Avez-vous. Parlé ?"

Si elle bougeait maintenant il allait vraiment le regretter. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_

"J'ai collé des affiches d'ici à Coast City." Elle répondit lentement. "Dégage."

A sa grande surprise il recula et sortit de la pièce sans rien dire. Elle ne respira que lorsqu'elle entendit la fenêtre du salon se refermer.

 _Mais c'était quoi ça ?_ Ils étaient toujours comme ça les super-héros du coin ? Il l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait, et si c'était pour le taser elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il était obligatoire de la jeter contre un mur pour la désarmer ! Quel abruti ! La respiration tremblante, elle s'assit sur son lit en serrant les manches de ses couteaux. Le voir se pousser contre leur lame sans avoir eu le cran de faire quoi que ce soit la rendait honteuse. Elle s'était entraînée pendant si longtemps, mais il l'avait balancée comme une poupée de chiffon. Face à lui, elle avait été sans défense. Elle déglutit pour relaxer sa gorge serrée, mais rien n'y fait. Si n'importe qui voulait lui faire du mal, elle se figerait et deviendrait encore à sa merci. Le costume, tout ça, ça ne changeait rien.

Elle restait Rosemary la Victime.

Quand Jonathan arriva enfin elle était toujours assise sur son lit, à moitié prostrée sur ses couteaux en sanglots hystériques.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, merci à BlueVassilissa pour la review, prochain chapitre le 29 !

\- Pour la magie dans l'univers DC, il y a des règles. Un médium n'a pas forcément de de pouvoirs magique, il ne peut que voir les morts, les esprits et les démons… Qui peuvent donc le voir aussi. Les homo magi, une sous-espèce humaine différente des humains normaux (Lois Lane) ou des méta-humains (Flash etc) peut utiliser la magie sans en payer le prix. Zatanna est Homo magi. Les autres, comme Dr Faust ou John Constantine, ont toujours un prix à payer et ces capacités leurs viennent plus difficilement, après beaucoup de travail. Cependant, comme ces deux abrutis n'ont _pas réussi_ le rituel, ils n'ont pas non plus eu de prix à payer.

-Pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus, non ils n'ont pas tous décidé de procréer en même temps. Rosemary a presque douze ans, Catgirl vient d'en avoir quatorze et Damian à neuf ans, il vient d'arriver à Gotham. Rosemary le croit plus vieux parce que c'est une petite merde agressive.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

A peine plus calme que sa petite sœur en pleine crise panique, Jonathan n'avait pas réfléchi. Il ne se sentait pas bien chez _l'autre_ alors il l'avait ramenée chez lui, où ils étaient maintenant. Scarlett avait hurlé en leur ouvrant la porte, pensant pendant une seconde en voyant Rosemary inanimée dans ses bras qu'elle était morte à cause d'une peste mutante, mais non. Elle était juste inconsciente. Il l'avait alors allongée sur le canapé et s'était assis en face sur son fauteuil. A un moment Scarlett s'était posée sur l'accoudoir et avant commencé à lui frotter le dos, mal à l'aise face à l'intensité avec laquelle il fixait Rosemary. Par réflexe, elle partit faire du thé mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte et sursauta presque en la voyant lui proposer une tasse fumante. Sans répondre il se frotta le visage.

De son côté, Rosemary était déjà consciente depuis une ou deux minutes. Pas encore réveillée cela dit. Elle paniquait un peu, se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à son frère, s'inquiétant de son état. Entrouvrant les yeux elle le vit avec le visage entre ses mains et ressentit un pic de culpabilité.

"Salut" dit-elle faiblement.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

"Grosse ambiance."

Il ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête avec un sourire mi- sardonique mi- épuisé. Après s'être frotté le front une dernière fois il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le divan tandis que sa copine allait remplir une troisième tasse. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire et Rosemary déglutit. Est-ce qu'il savait déjà ? Batman aurait-il pu vendre la mèche pour un truc aussi bête ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait volé plus de dix mille dollars. Soit. Mais n'empêche. Elle ne s'était pas sentie mal après avoir commis son cambriolage, probablement à cause de son éducation exécrable, mais maintenant en voyant son frère aussi abattu elle voulait cracher le morceau et demander pardon. D'un autre côté elle avait peur qu'il soit horriblement déçu et pensait déjà à quelles salades elle pouvait lui raconter.

Somme toute, Rosemary Keeny n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

Elle étendit le bras pour lui prendre sa main et il la serra dans la sienne.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Rosemary hocha la tête et il ne dit rien de plus. Scarlett revint à ce moment-là avec assez de tasses pour tout le monde et elle se redressa pour en prendre une. La chaleur réchauffa ses mains et elle contempla le liquide ambré en se demandant si elle devait avouer. Elle n'était pas une vraie criminelle. Mince, Catgirl n'était pas une vraie criminelle non plus et pourtant là de suite elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'en serait mieux sortie qu'elle. Même avec un nom idiot comme Kittyhawk, elle ne s'était sans doute pas fait prendre dès la première fois. Elle était tellement dans la mouise.

Jonathan prit une gorgée de thé avant de recommencer à la regarder. Plus il faisait ça, plus elle se sentait mal. C'était peut-être le but. Elle prit à son tour une gorgée brûlante et souffla longuement. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait dire que Robin était là à cause de Kitrina ? Qu'elle avait rencontré une fille qu'elle aimait bien au parc en se baladant, qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils devaient être de la même famille parce qu'il se ressemblaient tellement, qu'elle lui avait avoué être la petite-fille du parrain de la mafia italienne et qu'il était là pour la mettre en garde.

"Je …"

Aucun autre mot ne sortit, mais il ne la pressa pas. Elle referma la bouche, inspira, souffla et reprit. Le mensonge qu'elle venait de créer ne lui semblait pas bien. Ça ne lui allait pas, comme un goût amer sur la langue. Alors elle lui raconta toute la vérité. Les petits papiers de Karen, ses recherches sur lui à la bibliothèque, Catgirl, leurs échanges, leur cambriolage, leur journée passée ensemble et l'irruption de Robin. Tout au long de son monologue elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, même s'il ne l'interrompait pas. Elle avait trop honte. Quand elle eut fini elle serra sa tasse un peu plus fermement et prit une nouvelle gorgée, ne serait-ce que pour retarder le moment inévitable où elle devrait croiser son regard et voir à quoi il pensait.

"Il ne sait pas."

Elle releva les yeux une seconde et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Ils savent que vous êtes là mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi. Ils ont dû voir l'historique de l'ordinateur et s'inquiéter. Je te rassure, tu as bien passé le test. Même pour te défendre tu n'as pas été capable de lui faire du mal. Ils vont en conclure que tu es perdue, que tu ne sais pas où tu en es, et ils reviendront certainement pour te proposer un moyen de rester loin de moi."

Elle prit sa main et la serra fort. C'était vrai tout ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait l'abandonner. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, la moindre des choses c'était de ne pas s'enfuir en courant dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte que tout n'était pas si rose.

"Tu veux rester ?"

Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'une demi- fesse pour être contre lui. Il se tourna vers Scarlett qui sortit de la pièce en tirant son téléphone de sa poche et referma derrière elle pour étouffer le bruit. Rosemary sentit son deuxième bras passer autour de ses épaules et elle le serra contre elle, respirant bruyamment pour ne pas pleurer.

"Je ne vais pas te crier dessus pour ça, ce serait horriblement hypocrite."

Elle sentait venir le 'mais'.

"… Mais si tu as lu les comptes rendus de mes procès, tu as certainement dû réaliser que malgré tout ce que je fais, je ne suis ni le pire, ni le seul. Il y a d'autres personnes comme moi dehors, et ils ne font preuve d'aucune clémence. De plus tu as pu voir la délicatesse des héros de cette ville." Il soupira. "Si tu étais à Metropolis ou à Keystone je ne dirais rien, mais nous sommes à Gotham. Les deux côtés ont leurs dangers. Alors je préférerais que tu ne sortes pas pour faire ce genre de choses."

"Je sais."

"Et ?"

"Je sais pas."

Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir qu'il levait les siens au ciel. Question d'instinct. Il continua de lui frotter le dos cela dit.

"Il va falloir que tu quittes la ville quelques temps."

A ça, elle releva un regard trahi vers lui mais il ne flancha pas.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y peux pas grand-chose. Si tu te contentes de rester dans ta chambre, ils viendront te chercher là. Le mieux ce serait de t'envoyer en colonie de vacances et pendant ce temps-là je pourrais faire remonter par Pingouin ou Merlyn que je ne veux pas que Batman pointe son gros nez dans ce qui relève de ma vie de famille."

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs. C'était bien la peine de faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle vienne à Gotham si c'était pour la renvoyer on-ne-sait-où quelques semaines après. Peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment la voir maintenant qu'elle vivait chez Karen. Au fond d'elle-même elle savait que c'était complètement faux et qu'elle était injuste, mais Rosemary avait onze ans, et on fait très peu d'introspection à onze ans. Scarlett choisit ce moment-là pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Elle fit un signal avec ses mains à Jonathan, qui répondit en haussant les épaules. Ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon s'ils commençaient à faire des messes basses juste en face d'elle. Scarlett s'agenouilla devant le canapé et releva son joli visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs vers Rosemary.

"Je t'aie trouvée une colonie de vacances dans l'Ontario. Fait pas trop chaud, y'a du kayak et toutes ces conneries, qu'est-ce t'en dis ?"

Mais même sa beauté ne parvenait pas à l'amadouer pour une fois.

"Mmh."

Crane souffla et essaya de la regarder, mais elle faisait la tête. Ne se laissant pas abattre, Scarlett posa le bout de ses doigts frais contre sa joue pendant que Jonathan, lui, se repliait vers la cuisine.

"Allez, fais pas la gueule, tu sais qu'on t'aime mais ça serait vraiment mieux que tu quittes la ville un peu si toute la clique te surveille."

Certes. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait l'apprécier.

"Et c'est plus sympa d'aller faire du bateau que de se terrer chez toi, hein ?"

Elle ne dit rien.

"Deux semaines. Et on t'appellera. Pis c'est pas comme si on te larguait à l'orphelinat, c'est un truc bien." La rassura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, essayant vainement de lui arracher une réponse. "Alors je file t'acheter de la crème solaire et du pchit anti-moustique, on fait ta valise et demain je t'amène au train d'accord ?"

Elle ne dit rien, mais pour Rosemary, la situation était claire : encore une fois on n'allait pas lui demander son avis, choisir pour elle, la faire déménager une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'adapter et la forcer à quitter sa première amie. C'était peut-être mieux selon eux et c'était de sa faute, raison pour laquelle elle ne protesta pas, mais elle ne trouvait pas cela engageant du tout. A tous les coups les gens seraient horribles avec elle et elle ne pourrait même pas leur échapper la nuit.

Sans rien dire elle se leva en repoussant les bras de Scarlett, la gorge serrée, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dire au revoir à Kitrina.

La pauvre Scarlett la regarda faire, ses traits figés en une grimace. Au moins une chose de sûre, ces deux-là étaient définitivement de la même famille : ils faisaient la gueule de la même façon. Soupirant bruyamment, elle se leva une fois que Rosemary eut claqué la porte derrière elle et traîna les pieds pour aller jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Une de calmée –à peu près- maintenant il fallait s'occuper de l'autre et ça, ça risquait d'être tout aussi simple, tiens.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle fut accueillie par la tête de six pieds de longs que tirait son employeur, appuyé contre la table.

"Elle a onze ans." Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre son dos, à court de mots.

C'est vrai quoi, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui expliquer ça autrement ? Elle la connaissait peut-être moins bien que lui, mais niveau patience elle était infiniment plus expérimentée. L'adolescence, est une période terrible pour tout le monde et il fallait faire avec, l'ennui c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir supporter qui que ce soit.

"Je n'ai jamais été comme ça à onze ans."

"Oui bah putain depuis tu t'es rattrapé." Ne put-elle retenir en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner et lui lancer un regard noir elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et frotta un peu sa joue contre son omoplate. Ça eut l'air de l'amadouer. La tension quitta peu à peu ses épaules et il finit par l'attirer dans ses bras. Que ce soit par affection réelle ou parce qu'il avait besoin d'une baballe toute molle anti-stress grandeur nature, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais de toute façon, elle préférait ne pas s'y attarder parce qu'ils en seraient toujours au même point.

"Ça va s'arranger." Murmura-t-elle le plus doucement possible de sa voix de crécelle. "Là elle est sur les nerfs à cause de toutes ces conneries mais une fois qu'elle y sera, elle aura le temps de souffler et elle arrêtera de faire la gueule, hein ?"

Septique, il ne dit rien. Pour le coup, Scarlett se demanda si toutes ses discussions de ce soir allaient se finir en dialogues de sourds. Probablement que oui.

Il caressa sa taille et son dos sans répondre tandis qu'elle continuait de de dire n'importe quoi pour le rassurer. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres contre son cou elle fit la grimace en comprenant qu'il n'écoutait plus rien depuis dix minutes.

"On monte ?"

Evidemment.

"Nan t'as pas entendu ? Je dois lui récupérer des trucs ou elle va se faire bouffer par les bestioles, au retour elle ressemblera à Elephant Man."

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il raffermit sa prise.

"Non ?"

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait dire de Scarlett, c'est qu'elle avait toujours été immensément douée pour s'attirer des ennuis. Expérience aidant, elle arrivait maintenant à s'en échapper comme une sinueuse anguille rose fluo. Mais là, son employeur pouvait aisément voir à ses yeux fuyant et au mouvement de sa glotte qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. La question, c'était de savoir quoi. Tel le poisson auquel on pourrait la comparer, elle commença à gesticuler pour lui filer entre les doigts.

"Et alors ? Va voir une autre pute, c'pas important."

Ces protestations ne firent que l'agacer et il serra plus fort, sans regard pour les faux ongles en plastique qui s'enfonçaient dans son biceps.

"Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de devoir sortir dehors à cette heure-ci, trouver une fille abordable et lui faire passer toute une batterie de tests alors que ma sœur est dans l'appartement." Il fit une pause. "Tu es gratuite, tu es propre et tu es là." Il fit une pause avant d'utiliser son prénom pour l'attendrir. "Ashley monte avec moi."

Mais rien n'y fait, elle continua de se débattre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? C'était rare qu'elle commette une erreur assez grave pour qu'il la punisse ces jours-ci et elle avait peut-être silencieusement désapprouvé certaines de ses actions récemment, mais elle était trop lâche et craignait trop sa réaction pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et venant d'une femme facile qui s'était déjà offerte à lui contre un jour de congé, de l'alcool ou la moitié d'une boite de bonbons c'était hautement bizarre qu'elle refuse de le toucher.

Consciente de ce qu'il se passait derrière ses yeux froids, Ashley arqua son dos en arrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible et se mit à geindre.

"Non sérieux j'dois aller chercher des trucs pour ta sœur là, c'est l'moment ?"

Si le but était de rendre son timbre assez désagréable pour qu'il la lâche, c'était raté. Depuis le temps il s'était habitué à sa voix si… Particulière. Néanmoins, elle avait raison sur un point. Rosemary était chez lui et encore debout, il valait mieux ne rien tenter. Il desserra graduellement ses mains et elle se calma assez pour qu'il l'embrasse une dernière fois, feignant de ne pas remarquer son soupir de soulagement. Puis il se pencha tout contre son oreille, agrippant soudainement ses mèches roses au niveau de sa nuque pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas.

"Demain..." Chuchota-t-il, "Quand Rosemary sera partie, on va avoir une très longue discussion toi et moi."

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et prit une longue inspiration contre son cou, d'une part pour se délecter de son odeur, et d'autre part parce qu'elle trouvait ça déplaisant. En partant, il va vit se mordre les lèvres et frotter sa nuque là où il lui avait tiré les cheveux, avant de disparaître dans l'angle du couloir. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les bords de la table alors qu'il soupirait de frustration.

Une chose à la fois.

D'abord Rosemary, ensuite Ashley.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, beaucoup de travail et baisse de motivation. J'ai néanmoins fini d'écrire cette fanfiction et j'ai désormais deux chapitres pour la fanfiction suivante, Thrill. Prochain chapitre le 27.

-Légalement, Scarlett à deux identités : Charlotte Hill et Ashley 'Ash' Drew. Le premier est celui qu'utilise la police parce qu'il y a trop de Jeanne Doe pour s'y retrouver. Le deuxième est son vrai nom. Scarlett n'est qu'un pseudo. En privé Crane utilise son vrai prénom.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Nez résolument tourné vers le sol, Rosemary trainait sa valise en regardant le pavé craquelé de la gare de Gotham, portant une attention toute particulière sur celui-ci pour ne pas avoir à regarder son accompagnatrice. Parce que oui, elle appelait Scarlett comme ça maintenant, puisqu'elle l'avait si odieusement trahie en se rangeant du côté de son frère. D'accord, elle travaillait pour lui. Certes. Et c'était sa copine. C'est vrai. Et il pouvait se montrer violent quand on se mettait en travers de son chemin. Très juste. Mais pour le moment, même si ça n'était pas vraiment de sa faute et qu'elle lui avait acheté des trucs pour rendre son séjour plus agréable, elle restait un engrenage dans la machine infernale qui allait l'envoyer en cette terre inconnue et dénuée de civilisation qu'était la colonie de vacances. Après avoir accidentellement percuté une poubelle avec sa valise elle releva le nez, admirant les lieux.

Tout comme le reste de la ville, la gare de Gotham était gigantesque, noire et pleine de gargouilles. La seule différence était les matériaux de construction. Là où on préférait la pierre ou les briques ailleurs, ici tout était en métal, que ce soit de la fonte ou un bronze vieilli pour les statues. Peut-être qu'on l'avait modernisée après le reste, qui sait ? Rosemary n'avait pas regardé l'histoire de la ville, trop occupée à faire des recherches sur sa famille, et quand sa curiosité avait pris le dessus et qu'elle s'était résolue à demander à Scarlett, celle-ci avait répondu avec un haussement d'épaules et un bref "Chépa, mais c'est moche." qui ne l'avançait pas. En parlant de cette dernière, qui portait un sac rempli de bandes dessinées, de sandwichs et de cochonneries pour le voyage, elle s'était teinte en brune pour l'occasion et avait troqué ses vêtements courts pour un jean tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Si cela n'avait été pour les escarpins jaunes fluo elle se serait fondue dans la masse.

Mais pour une fois Rosemary ne se laisserait pas avoir et le sac de vivres l'intéressait largement plus. Autant avoir de quoi s'occuper dans le train, parce qu'elle risquait d'y rester un certain temps. D'après son frère elle ne pourrait pas prendre l'avion parce que la sécurité dans les aéroports était complètement ridicule et qu'ils avaient déjà téléchargé les visages de membres des familles des Rogues, la sœur de Harley Quinn en avait déjà fait les frais. Apparemment elle avait dû passer quarante-huit heures en garde à vue. Dans ces conditions, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait devoir faire vingt heures de trajet pour aller dans un endroit où elle ne voulait même pas être.

"Bon bah voilà, ça doit être celui-là !" Dit-elle en pointant un train tout aussi gris que les autres devant lequel se tenait un type en veste verte. "C'est l'numéro qu'y a sur ton billet."

Elle s'arrêta instinctivement et Scarlett fit la grimace. Non, Rosemary n'avait toujours aucune envie d'y aller, ça n'avait pas changé dans les dix dernières minutes. En plus, l'animateur avait l'air idiot avec sa veste trop grande, ses boutons sur le nez et tous les papiers avec lesquels il se débattait à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle famille venait se présenter devant lui. Que ce soit son air perdu ou celui, trop confiant, de la gamine en face de lui, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite.

Avec sa chance légendaire, elle serait fichue de se retrouver dans la colonie de vacance de la famille Addams, celle qui était envahie par les blondes psychopathes.

"Pupuce…" Tenta Scarlett.

Elle regarda ses chaussures sans lui répondre. En voyant cela la brune soupira et se mit devant elle.

"C'est vraiment si terrible que ça d'aller faire du kayak avec les gosses de riches ?"

"Oui." Grogna-t-elle à mi-voix.

"Ben … Ecoute…" Elle posa une main contre sa joue et lui sourit tristement. "Dans ces moments-là y faut se dire que c'est déjà bien que t'ai eu quelque chose que t'ai assez aimé pour que ce soit dur de dire au revoir, nan ?"

Rosemary fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. C'était… Drôlement profond venant de Scarlett. Et drôlement sombre aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui disait adieu, si ? La fausse brune détourna la tête et laissa tomber sa main sur son épaule pour la guider vers l'animateur et sa liste. Elle continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Jusqu'à présent elle avait été trop dépitée pour s'intéresser à son entourage, mais c'était étrange de la voir parler ainsi. Pourtant elle avait l'air normal ? Alors d'où ça sortait, ça ? En les voyant arriver le jeune animateur tenta tant bien que mal de remettre toutes ses feuilles en ordre, ce qui ne servit à rien puisqu'il dû recommencer à fouiller dès que Scarlett donna son nom.

"Vous êtes sa sœur ?" Demanda-t-il en commençant à lui tendre un stylo.

"Belle-sœur."

Elle signa rapidement avant de le lui rendre son formulaire. Est-ce que 'Ashley Drew' c'était un faux nom ou est-ce que c'était le vrai ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Jonathan. Tout en enlaçant Scarlett pour lui dire au revoir Rosemary se mordit la lèvre. Son frère était dangereux et elle se demandait très sérieusement s'il n'était pas violent avec sa petite amie par moments … Mais d'un autre côté, si Scarlett avait un problème et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler… Ça pourrait être pire si les choses dégénéraient, non ? Une fois que sa valise fut posée dans le chariot qui les emmènerait à la soute, elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire faux qui lui faisait un peu mal aux joues.

"A dans deux semaines."

Sans répondre, elle lui fit un demi-sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Ouais, à plus."

Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le doute n'était plus permis, il y avait un problème. Elle prétexta devoir trouver un place dans le train avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises, empoigna son sac et sortit son téléphone dès qu'elle entra dans la première voiture. Sans faire attention elle se laissa tomber sur un siège au hasard, trop occupée à pianoter sur son téléphone.

* * *

Loin dans les bas-fonds de Crown Point, Jonathan Crane ne se jeta pas tout de suite sur son téléphone quand il entendit le petit son de cloche lui signalant qu'il avait reçu un SMS. Déjà parce qu'il y faisait rarement attention, vu qu'il n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de vérifier ses mails ou ses messages tous les jours, ce qui le rendait souvent injoignable. Ça n'aidait pas que son portable soit une antiquité qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre en silencieux ou sur vibreur. Nygma avait été dégoûté de voir qu'il avait même des _boutons_. Néanmoins il pouvait passer une semaine entière sans avoir besoin d'être rechargé, ce qui était un avantage non-négligeable. Cela dit, il fallait avouer qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose quand Crane l'ignorait sciemment parce qu'il savait que sa mère allait bientôt le joindre pour savoir où était passée Rosemary. Comme d'habitude, il ne répondrait pas et elle finirait par appeler Gimpy, qui ferait passer l'information à Scarlett, qui attendrait qu'il soit d'humeur pour lui en parler.

L'ennui, c'était qu'au vu de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il y avait un chaînon manquant.

Le chaînon en question avait pourtant tenté de la cacher pour qu'il ne la trouve pas tout de suite. Malgré tout il avait trouvé la missive moins d'une minute après être entré dans la cuisine parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à nettoyer la traînée de poussière laissée par le frigo quand elle l'avait bougé. C'était ça de ne pas faire le ménage correctement. Il lui avait donc suffit de faire glisser sur le côté pour trouver l'enveloppe scotchée au mur.

A la seule lecture de la première phrase, il eut besoin de s'asseoir.

 _Salut,_

 _Désolée de te dire ça comme ça mais ma pilule a foiré et pour le coup ça fait quatre-cinq mois que tu m'as mise enceinte et ça commence à se voir. J'ai pas spécialement envie de me balader avec mon gros bide dans Gotham où il y a tous le temps des trucs qui pètent, j'ai pas envie d'avorter parce que j'en ai marre de le faire et toi je sais que tu veux pas de gosses donc il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Viens pas me chercher s'il te plait, ça partirait en couille très vite, je pense._

 _Je te remercie pour les bouquins et pour tout le reste, mais seulement pour les fois où t'étais sympa, parce que des fois c'était un peu la mort._

 _Bisou sur tes boules,_

 _Ash_

 _PS : Tu gardes le chat._

Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas le père. La pilule contraceptive était un médicament extrêmement fiable et il avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle la prenne régulièrement. Bon, peut-être pas tous les soirs, mais la petite voix lui suggérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle prenait des placebos depuis six mois pouvait aller se faire voir. Il n'était pas le père. Ashley n'était sans doute même pas enceinte d'ailleurs, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une excuse pour tenter de lui fausser compagnie. D'un bon il se releva et partit en direction de son laboratoire en grandes enjambées. Il réfléchissait mieux là-bas.

Gimpy se ratatina dans sa cage quand il claqua la porte derrière lui mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Jonathan se passa une main sur le visage, sa respiration tremblante. Depuis que le bon docteur avait réalisé qu'Ashley pourrait avoir des sentiments à son égard il avait pris l'habitude de l'ignorer parfois pendant quelques temps, sans aucune raison bien sûr, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop d'idées. C'était une tactique qui jusque-là avait toujours porté ses fruits, ou en tout cas au moins assez pour qu'elle doute trop pour exiger qu'il la reconnaisse officiellement comme sa petite amie. Même si Gimpy, Silence, Jervis, Black Mask, Molly, Lindsey, Rosemary et absolument toutes les personnes connaissant son existence la voyaient comme telle, sans compter qu'il accourrait pour venir la chercher dès qu'elle partait un petit peu trop loin. Mais maintenant il lui venait une pensée horrible, remontant le long de sa colonne et creusant sa cage thoracique. A force d'être rejetée, ne serait-il pas logique qu'elle soit allée chercher de l'affection ailleurs ? Lui qui passait tellement de temps enfermé à Arkham ou accaparé par ses recherches, s'il n'avait pas vu les signes annonciateurs d'une grossesse, il n'aurait pas vu non plus si elle allait se consoler dans les bras d'un autre.

Son sentiment de malaise se vit écrasé par une rage froide glaçant ses entrailles et il arrêta subitement de tourner en rond. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce n'était pas la loyauté qui l'étouffait celle-là, pourquoi s'était-il seulement attendu à plus de sa part ? Il serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa peau. Cette trahison, elle la regretterait, oh oui elle la regretterait plus que tout une fois qu'il l'aurait attachée à sa table d'opération et qu'il lui aurait ouvert le ventre pour arracher ce _parasite_ sous ses yeux.

Voyant son employeur adopter une attitude plus que menaçante, Gimpy tenta de calmer la situation, ou au moins de le diriger dans une autre direction.

"Elle… Elle connaît des gens à Blüdhaven … Je-je crois ?"

"Non." Dit-il froidement. "Nous savons pertinemment tous les deux qu'elle a pris le premier train qui partait de la gare après celui de ma sœur. Donne-moi ton téléphone."

Derrière ses barreaux Gimpy tordait ses mains, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'il penserait qu'il n'avait pas entendu et jetterait l'éponge ? Il attrapa son taser, qu'il avait repris à Rosemary la veille, et l'actionna tout près des barreaux de métal. N'ayant jamais entendu parler de la Cage de Faraday, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et lui jeta son portable, qui lui avait un accès internet. Crane l'attrapa au vol. Maintenant, trouver le bon train. Il barra Hub City et Metropolis comme étant trop proches. Si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de jugeote elle aurait compris qu'il valait mieux laisser au moins quatre états entre eux. Ça laissait le train vers Coast City, qui traversait les Etats- Unis d'Est en Ouest. Elle le quitterait sans doute après quelques arrêts, alors il allait falloir agir vite. L'ennui, c'est qu'aucune des personnes pouvant l'emmener là-bas à temps ne lui devaient de faveurs en ce moment. S'endetter auprès d'eux était risqué. Après, il y avait bien …

Il serra les dents. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Poussé par la rage, il ignora les répercussions et tapa le numéro du seul idiot qui pourrait lui être utile.

"Allo, Van Cleer ?"

* * *

Merci à BlueVassilissa et Opalita pour leurs reviews, prochain chapitre le 10 août !

\- Harley Quinn a une sœur si on en croit les BD qui vont avec le jeu vidéo Injustice : Gods Among Us. Dans cette version du canon elle a eu une fille avec le Joker qu'elle a laissée chez sa sœur. Je trouve que c'est toujours bien d'étoffer les familles des super-héros et des super-vilains (ben oui, c'est pas des champignons, ils sortent pas de terre comme ça), donc j'ai ajouté à mon canon personnel que Harley Quinn a une sœur avec qui elle a une relation pour le moins distante. Voire même polaire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que la cage de Faraday s'applique ici mais bon : en gros c'est un gros carré en aluminium relié à la terre qui est électriquement étanche. Pour plus d'informations, regardez sur wiki, j'ai pas mis les pieds en cours de sciences depuis 2013.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Précautionneusement, Ashley traversa la foule de voyageurs sortant du train, faisant bien attention à ne pas être trop bousculée. Ce serait bien sa veine si elle s'était attirée les foudres de Crane juste pour perdre son bébé quelques heures à peine après avoir pris la fuite. Inconsciemment elle porta une main à son bas-ventre en regardant autour d'elle sans reconnaître ni les quais propres, ni la façade neuve de la gare, encore moins les visages souriants des contrôleurs qui avaient laissé coulé quand elle leur avait dit avec des yeux larmoyants qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter son ticket. L'idée de cette escapade avait été que si elle ne savait pas où elle se rendait, il y avait des chances que le grand psychopathe ne pourrait pas savoir non plus. Pour plus de confusion elle était partie sans ses affaires, avec pour seule ressource la tonne de billets qui traînait dans son sac.

Crane ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété de la partie plus financière du crime. Pour lui l'argent n'était qu'un moyen d'obtenir plus de matériaux et de matières premières pour ses inventions. C'est ainsi que Scarlett avait pu amasser dans son dos une grosse quantité de liquide en ajoutant sa propre marge au prix du Thrill qu'elle devait en vendre aux mafieux du coin. Comme Jonathan avait pu le remarquer plus tôt, ce n'était pas la loyauté qui l'étouffait. D'accord, elle était la seule femme assez truffe pour tomber amoureuse de cette espèce de sac à foin rachitique, donc elle revenait toujours. Néanmoins elle restait une fille des rues et ne manquait pas de pragmatisme : son beau n'avait aucun instinct de survie, ne partageait (probablement ?) pas ses sentiments et la payait une misère. S'il venait à mourir où qu'il décidait du jour au lendemain qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services elle aurait besoin de réserves pour rebondir, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle recommence à vendre ses fesses dans le caniveau. Elle se souvenait encore du gros qui avait du fromage entre ses bourrelets...

L'image lui inspira un frisson de dégoût et elle marcha plus vite. Plus jamais ça. Avisant un panneau d'indication, elle entra dans le hall de la gare, évitant de peu le jingle dissonant du dirigeable publicitaire de Killer Moth.

C'était noir de monde. Malgré son adresse Ashley se retrouva pressée entre les gens qui comme elle regardaient les prochains départs annoncés. Il y avait un changement vers Detroit qui partait dans trois minutes. Si ses informations étaient correctes, Detroit c'était comme Gotham, mais avec plus de gangs et moins de tarés en collants. Tant pis, elle prendrait le premier changement disponible, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'embarras du choix non plus. Tant bien que mal, elle s'extriqua de la masse de badauds et se dirigea vers le chemin sous-terrain qui l'amènerait vers les quais. D'ordinaire elle ne se sentait jamais très bien dans les égouts, mais le couloir bien éclairé ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle pouvait donc se concentrer sur d'autres choses, par exemple mourir de peur à l'idée que Jonathan la retrouve.

Avec des gestes tremblants, elle sortit quelques pastilles de miel et en mit trois dans sa bouche.

Peut-être que ce n'était que de la paranoïa, mais plus elle s'éloignait de Gotham et plus elle s'inquiétait. Et s'il avait été assez parano pour lui injecter une puce sous la peau ? Il allait l'écharper. Pendant des années elle avait eu l'honneur douteux de tenir la caméra quand il voulait utiliser les andouilles qu'il torturait comme exemple pour tout le monde, alors elle savait très bien ce qui lui arriverait. Si elle n'avait pas pris des anti-vomitifs avant de partir Ashley aurait déjà rendu son petit déjeuner. Mais elle devait le faire. Pour la toute petite crevette en train de flotter sous son bide, à laquelle elle s'était tellement attachée ces derniers mois, mais aussi pour elle-même qui risquait de crever avec.

Elle trottina sur les derniers mètres la séparant du train et sauta par dessus le trépied pour entrer, les portes se refermant derrière elle. Immédiatement Ashley alla trouver le contrôleur dans le premier wagon et tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants.

"Hah, bonjour, hah ... "Elle haleta de sa voix artificiellement adoucie. "Je suis, hah, je suis désolée je..." Elle fit une pause pour inspirer et il sourit en la voyant aussi stressée. " Je suis arrivée en retard j'ai pas eu le temps..."

Il secoua la tête.

"Ah c'est terrible ça, va falloir vous mettre en prison."

Elle se figea et le fixa avec l'air d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

"Mais oui, tout droit vers Belle Reeve." Dit-il, guilleret, en posant une main sur son épaule. "En attendant il reste de la place dans la cabine là-bas, vous m'y attendez et on va régler ça quand je passerais, d'accord ?"

Elle le remercia avec un grand sourire plein de fossettes et partit dans la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Les gens étaient toujours plus agréables quand on était une jeune femme toute mignonne. Le coup de la demoiselle en détresse marchait drôlement moins bien avant, quand elle avait au moins cinq piercings à chaque oreille, qu'elle empestait constamment l'alcool et qu'elle portait des jupes si courtes qu'au moindre mouvement on voyait les tatouages sous ses fesses. Parce que oui, Lindsey pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, ses vêtements s'étaient allongés. Mais bon, en même temps elle ne l'avait pas connue à cette époque-là, elle ne pouvait pas voir la différence.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Ashley se laissa tomber sur la place la plus proche de la fenêtre et respira un peu. Chaque changement intempestif la rendrait un peu plus difficile à trouver et l'éloignerait de cette vie de merde. Elle retira ses talons hauts du bouts des pieds et se recroquevilla sur elle même, berçant son ventre en regardant les rails défiler.

Tout allait changer maintenant. Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte elle avait tergiversé pendant des semaines et beaucoup pleuré. Les hormones lui pourrissant le cerveau, elle avait même envisagé un instant d'en parler à Crane. Heureusement qu'il était à Arkham. Quand il était revenu elle avait eu le temps de comprendre que c'était une idée de merde et qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se barre. Très honnêtement, son petit secret l'avait grandement calmée au fil des mois, comme un phare au loin qui lui disait pour la toute première fois que c'était pas grave que l'autre ahuri l'ignore tous les quatre matins, que Black Mask la tripote à chaque rencontre, qu'elle manque de se prendre des baffes régulièrement, que ses amis finissent tous par fuir ou crever, que tout le monde lui accorde autant de considération qu'à un reflux d'égout... C'était pas grave parce que tout ça, toute cette vie de merde qui n'en finissait pas et bah elle avait une date de péremption.

Dès que ça se verrait, elle avait décidé, elle se barrerait loin pour refaire sa vie avec son petit garçon. Dans un coin plus propre que Gotham, plus calme, avec un temps assez doux pour qu'il y ait un peu de neige en hiver et beaucoup de soleil le reste de l'année. Et en attendant, elle gagnerait du fric. Bon, okay, il y avait des moments où c'était passé prêt : pour l'écho des trois mois elle avait pleuré toute la nuit après avoir dû détruire le premier cliché du petit. Crane l'avait faite chier pendant une bonne semaine et elle avait failli craquer, mais au final Catwoman lui avait piqué un truc pour Ivy et il l'avait oubliée. Plus récemment en sentant une toute petite bosse sous son ventre, pas plus grosse qu'un bleu, elle s'était rongée les sangs devant l'énormité de ce qui se dressait devant elle, l'autre avait encore une fois fini par s'en rendre compte mais rebelote, il avait eu des emmerdes avec sa famille et il l'avait oubliée. Pour une fois, ça l'arrangeait qu'il l'oublie si facilement.

Ou peut-être pas si facilement que ça, à en croire l'apparition du grand roux maigre qui fit irruption dans sa cabine.

La porte claqua derrière lui et elle se pressa contre le mur dans un effort vain de s'éloigner de lui.

"Oh merde..."

Là était le mot. Ses cheveux en désordre et les plis sur ses vêtements ne rendirent son air que plus sombre quand il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla doucement :

"Si tu veux t'apitoyer sur ton sort attends au moins que je te donne une bonne raison de le faire."

Elle couina.

Ça y était, c'était fini, elle allait mourir. Son souffle s'accéléra, pour de vrai cette fois, et elle regarda dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une issue. Le contrôleur ! Le contrôleur allait bien finir par passer non ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait gagner du temps ?

"É-écoute-" commença-t-elle maladroitement. "C'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute à Tetch."

"Oh ?"

Jonathan s'assit à côté d'elle et posa son bras en travers du dossier, la faisant reculer un peu plus contre la vitre. A dire vrai, il n'en avait que faire de ses arguments. Après avoir passé une heure dans une cabine de dirigeable avec Killer Moth et ses acolytes bons à enfermer -surtout celui qui sentait le chou et répétait toujours la même phrase en boucle- tout ce qu'il se demandait maintenant, c'est s'il allait ouvrir le ventre au scalpel ou au couteau de cuisine. L'un avait la précision, l'autre le charme... La seule raison pour laquelle il s'approchait de cette raclure et la laissait parler, c'était qu'il voulait se nourrir de sa peur pour combler le trou béant dans sa cage thoracique.

Et parce que le train n'avait pas d'arrêt avant une demi-heure.

"Ben… Tu sais comment il laisse des trucs des fois quand y vient ?"

Elle frémit quand il prit une de ses mèches brunes pour la caresser, tirant pour lui faire mal. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait des filles-lapines hypnotisées qu'elle l'avait aidé à délivrer dans le dos du chapelier. Des thés où Jervis l'habillait en soubrette et l'obligeait à rester silencieusement dans un coin pendant qu'il se moquait d'elle. De l'acceptation graduelle de l'anglais. De sa joie en voyant Sayonara le chaton. Est-ce qu'elle s'en souvenait elle ? Elle s'en souvenait quand elle allait voir ailleurs ?

Il arracha quelques cheveux. Ashley serra les dents et continua.

"Ben il avait laissé du thé une fois, que lui il aimait pas parce qu'y avait de la bergamote dedans..."

Oui, il faisait souvent ça. Laisser des biscuits et du thé d'excellente qualité que lui ' n'aimait pas' de façon à lui faire un cadeau sans en avoir l'air. Pourquoi ? Pour essayer de lui faire plaisir, parce qu'ils étaient partis sur un très mauvais pied et qu'elle était difficile à apprivoiser. Mais ça, elle s'en fichait, n'est-ce pas ?

"Sauf que … Bah..." Elle s'écrasa un peu plus en voyant son air meurtrier. "Avec la bergamote y'avait du millepertuis."

Au dernier mot, il laissa tomber la mèche de cheveux qu'il était en train de tirer et son expression perdit tout son venin. La réalisation lui tordit les entrailles. Le millepertuis était fortement contre-indiqué pour les femmes prenant la pilule parce qu'il en annulait les effets contraceptifs. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle n'en avait pris qu'une seule fois : étant complètement accro aux infusions, Ashley avait dû en boire tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jours, et ce jusqu'à épuisement de son stock. Il ferma les yeux et, se détournant de la brune, se prit la tête entre les mains.

Jervis était neurologue, pas pharmacologue, il n'avait jamais pris de cours de botanique.

La blâmer aurait été ridicule, elle pensait que 'myxomatose' était une insulte étrangère.

Il n'avait pas été à Arkham lors de la conception et si sa contraception était défectueuse il était donc très possible que ce soit bien lui le père. En sachant qu'il était incapable d'être complètement autonome sans finir à l'asile psychiatrique tous les trois mois, c'était probablement la chose la plus effrayante qu'il avait pu entendre de l'année. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec un... Petit presque humain maladroit qui aurait besoin qu'on fasse attention à lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Sans compter que si Harley apprenait qu'il avait réussi à se reproduire, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle décide de jouer les baby-sitter et le massacre dans la foulée avant que Jonathan n'ait pu le faire. Et les produits chimiques qu'il laissait traîner partout ? Rosemary avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé une bombe de toxine sous le canapé, si c'était le bambin qui l'avait trouvée il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Non, il ne lui donnait pas plus d'un an pour mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et briser le cœur d'Ashley.

Celle-ci, visiblement blessée que la nouvelle le fasse réagir ainsi, avait croisé les bras et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rageur, enfoncée le plus profondément possible dans le dossier.

Il posa sa main sur son genou. Qu'elle le veuille ou non il n'y avait qu'une seule solution viable à ce problème. Se préparant à ses hurlements, il commença doucement :

"Il faut que tu avortes."

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

"Non." Elle le coupa en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. "Je vais me barrer de Gotham et vivre avec lui et pas faire de vague et si ça t'emmerde c'est tant pis. T'façon là c'est trop avancé pour que j'avorte."

Si elle voyait déjà le fœtus comme une personne, elle le défendrait bec et ongles. Jonathan la prit dans ses bras. S'il utilisait l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, Jonathan, qui était là et bien vivant, il pourrait s'en sortir.

"Tu n'iras pas loin." Il évita sa main et frotta sa tête contre ses cheveux. "Ne fais pas ça, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop impliquée pour partir. Black Mask a l'habitude de te voir, tu fais partie du petit monde du Chapelier … Aussi loin que tu te caches, il y aura forcément quelqu'un qui viendra après toi pour se débarrasser d'une brèche poten-"

"T'es pas désolé et c'est que des conneries." Trancha-t-elle. "Je suis une pute, tout le monde s'en fout de moi, pour une fois que ça sert à quelque chose !" S'exclama-t-elle amèrement. "Si je pars y penseront juste que tu m'as foutue dehors pour en prendre une plus fraîche, si y pensent pas direct que tu m'as flinguée pour faire de la place."

Ah, son manque de confiance habituel. Elle partait d'un endroit où elle pensait qu'on ne l'appréciait pas pour aller voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. S'il lui disait qu'elle était utile et qu'ils tenaient tous un peu à elle, Ashley ne le croirait pas. Sans doute parce que c'était faux pour certains. Mais s'il jouait sur ses doutes par contre...

"Ils ne te connaissent pas très bien c'est vrai... Mais moi ils me connaissent. Si tu disparais ils vont se poser des questions, ne serait-ce que parce qu'on t'associe à moi. Et puisque tu n'es qu'une intermédiaire, s'ils viennent pour toi, pour se débarrasser d'une brèche potentielle que j'aurais laissée s'échapper en la pensant inoffensive, ils ne prendront pas la peine de me prévenir ou de me demander pourquoi je t'ai laissée filer." Il la serra un peu plus fort en voyant ses yeux briller de larmes contenues. "Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, mais je ne tiens pas à apprendre un an après que tu as été abattue au détour d'une ruelle."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il vit sa mâchoire se serrer. Il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa sa joue.

"On connaît tous les deux des gens qui peuvent faire ça sans dou-"

"Mais fous-moi la paix avec ça !" Cria-t-elle soudainement. "Je veux pas et t'façon c'est dangereux d'avorter trop de fois !"

Il avait fait une erreur. Dans son empressement il avait abordé l'avortement trop tôt. Elle se débattit pour le repousser, refusant qu'il la prenne sur ses genoux, giflant ses mains quand il voulu toucher son visage. Sa patience avait des limites.

"Ashley, ne soit pas bornée-"

"C'est toi qui es borné ! Je te demande rien que je sache !"

Il frappa du poing contre la vitre à quelques centimètres de son oreille et elle poussa un cri avant de fondre en larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas aussi facilement d'habitude, ce qui le mit vaguement mal à l'aise. Les hormones sans doute. Au moins elle n'essayait plus de le frapper. Sa main se détendit et il la posa sur sa tête, cachée entre ses genoux alors qu'elle s'était repliée sur elle-même.

"Tu me demandes de te laisser partir, si ce n'est de te laisser mourir. C'est beaucoup, je trouve."

Ashley renifla pathétiquement.

"Qu'est-ce tu t'en fous ?" Gémit-elle entre deux sanglots. "Trouve-toi une autre pute pour te supporter, moi j'en peux plus de cette vie de merde. Bordel je veux vivre moi ! Je veux voir du soleil, je veux être en sécurité avec mon bébé loin de- de... Loin du smilex et des cobayes et des explosions à tout va je..."

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et il ne parvint plus à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. S'il était doué pour rendre les gens fous, il n'était pas très doué pour les consoler. Il posa une main dans son dos qui n'eut aucun effet. Jonathan soupira. Il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'on lui ferait du mal si elle partait, son désir de la garder près de lui était purement égoïste. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait la voir dans cet état. Elle continua de déblatérer dans le vide, à moitié hystérique et cette fois-ci le bon docteur garda le silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire sans elle ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait prit l'habitude de l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'elle faisait en sorte qu'il se sente confortable, qu'il ait toujours assez d'argent pour des matières premières et qu'il soit assez calme pour continuer ses expériences, que ce soit en reformulant les mauvaises nouvelles pour les faire paraître moins grave, en rencontrant les mafieux quand il n'avait pas la patience de la faire, en le supportant durant ses pires humeurs ou, dans les cas extrêmes, en mettant des médicaments dans sa nourriture. Il fermait les yeux là-dessus parce que dans un sens, elle le faisait un peu aussi parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

"… 'Fin merde quoi …" Elle renifla. "Il est de toi, ce serait con."

Il déglutit. Oh c'était bas ça, c'était très bas.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il voulait vraiment avoir une famille. De loin. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était occupé de Rosemary et ne l'avait ramenée à Gotham qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il la préférait assez loin pour qu'elle ne le déteste pas en voyant de près ce qu'il faisait réellement. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement et après seulement quelques semaines elle ignorait un message sur deux.

"Ashley..." Il souffla. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Et après on ferait quoi d'un enfant ? Harley a abandonné la sienne, Catwoman aussi-"

"Catwoman est une conne et Joker est un salaud."

"Certes." Il admit.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle tremblait encore un peu mais ses pleurs s'étaient calmés. Elle se rassit correctement et, voyant cela comme une invitation, il repassa son bras en travers de ses épaules. La brune appuya sa tête contre lui et serra sa main. Il la serra en retour. Il n'était pas question qu'elle avorte, n'est-ce pas ?

"Chépa." Elle admit d'une toute petite voix. "Chépa quoi faire si je devais rester. C'est pour ça que je voulais partir."

"Non."

"Ouais j'ai compris t'inquiètes."

Si elle râlait, c'est qu'elle devait aller mieux.

"Chépa. J'me dis on peut pas faire pire que nos parents, non ?"

Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle allait lui sortir cet argument-là. Jonathan était surpris qu'elle ai attendu aussi longtemps, c'était pourtant le plus facile. D'un côté c'était vrai qu'ils ne risquaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre de torturer ou violer leur enfant. D'un autre côté...

"Je pense que si. Imagine que l'un de nous laisse encore traîner une bouteille de toxine ? Au moins ils n'ont pas réussi à nous tuer."

Complimenter Mamie Keeny lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue.

"Ben c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé." Répliqua-t-elle acidement.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, contemplatifs.

"Chépa." Finit-elle par dire. "Je pense que ça pourrait aller. Les gosses à Merlyn y sont en vie."

"Seulement parce que sa femme restait à la maison."

"J'vais pas trop me fritter avec Batman non plus hein..."

"Et ils le détestent."

Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il s'était déjà promis d'éviter avec Rosemary et il n'était pas certain du résultat. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un et se dévouer à lui pendant des années ne serait-ce que pour le voir se retourner contre lui, rejetant tout à son visage avec ingratitude. Ça se finirait en meurtre et il le regretterait amèrement. Ashley grimpa sur ses genoux et le serra fort dans ses bras.

"Appelle Rosemary."

"Quoi ?"

"Appelle ta sœur."

Il la regarda en relevant un sourcil.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport." Mentit-il.

La brune haussa une épaule et reposa sa joue contre son torse. Il mit une main contre son visage et elle s'y frotta comme un petit chat. Jonathan se doutait d'où elle voulait en venir...

"Elle s'inquiétait tout à l'heure, appelle là pour lui dire que ça va."

Sale bête, elle le tenait. Il aimait Rosemary et elle aimait Ashley -d'une façon pas assez platonique selon lui- donc elle répondrait au téléphone ne serait-ce que pour s'enquérir de sa santé et Crane pourrait enfin lui parler, réduisant ses doutes. D'accord, elle ne le détestait pas et ne risquait pas de se retourner contre lui si la première amie qu'elle se faisant en arrivant à Gotham était une princesse de la mafia italienne. Intellectuellement il le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. D'une main il sortit son téléphone tandis qu'il serrait Ashley contre lui de l'autre. Il composa le numéro pendant qu'elle l'embrassait silencieusement dans le cou.

"Allo Rosemary ? Non attends... Ça va. Oui, ça va aller."

* * *

Mon dieu ce chapitre doit avoir été un des plus durs à écrire et je persiste à croire qu'il fait trop expéditif. Désolée pour le retard, mais ces derniers temps Eve a rencontré la vie active :/. J'ai enchaîné déménagement, CDD, re-déménagement et bientôt CDI avec déménagement à l'étranger, mais maintenant que je sais ce que je vais faire, ça devrait être bon et je commence qu'en octobre donc j'ai quelques semaines de pause. A plus tard et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui font encore ça (PARCE QUE MOI J'AI FINI ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA !).

-N'ingérez JAMAIS de millepertuis si vous prenez la pilule ! Et faites attention si vous achetez des mélanges aromatiques un peu spéciaux pour des tisanes : s'il y a du millepertuis dedans vous êtes foutues. Ma mère a été infirmière scolaire et elle pensait toujours à le mentionner parce que ce n'est pas écrit sur les notices et ça peut sembler stupide qu'une petite tisane puisse mettre à genoux un traitement aux hormones, mais si. Le millepertuis est une plante très puissante, elle est notamment utilisée comme traitement contre la dépression et l'anxiété, dans une certaine mesure. L'euphitose contient du millepertuis.

\- Les enfants de Merlyn, Marvin et Mary, sont des jumeaux qui bossaient pour les Teen Titans et semblaient être en froid avec leur paternel.

-Si vous regardez bien, dans presque chaque chapitre où elle apparaît Ashley boit du thé, même si Crane fume on ne la voit jamais fumer avec lui et dans le chapitre où elle et Gimpy aident Rosemary à déménager elle se plaint avoir mal dans le bas du dos (parce qu'elle est au deuxième trimestre et que son bébé pousse pour aller vers le ventre), d'être fatiguée, et elle dit que Gimpy ne la laisse plus monter les escaliers, parce que si Crane ne fait pas si attention que ça à Scarlett à moins qu'il n'y ait des problèmes, c'est son ami et lui fait attention à elle, ergo, il sait. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle avait autant d'argent en petites coupures à donner à Rosemary dans le chapitre 13, ce n'était pas spécialement parce que ça fait parti de son travail, mais parce qu'elle attendait une occasion de s'enfuir. Et en parlant du chapitre 13, le dirigeable de Killer Moth y est aussi mentionné !

-Pour la différence de POV entre Ashley et Crane, dîtes-vous que l'un est un psychiatre très doué pour lire les gens mais qui peut avoir du mal avec les interactions sociales, tandis que l'autre a arrêté son éducation au début du collège, doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, est tout de même souvent rabaissée au taf et pour laquelle les gens ont initialement très peu de respect parce que, voilà, c'est Scarlett. Ils ont tous les deux de grosses insécurités, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Crane a peur que les gens le rejettent/le désavouent et préfère les manipuler ou les tuer plutôt que de les laisser faire (ce qui est un GROS, GROS indice pour le reste). Ashley manque cruellement de confiance en elle ce qui fait que même une fois que les gens acquièrent une mesure de respect pour elle (ou pas, comme avec Black Mask ou Lindsey) elle est incapable de le voir, et en conclu qu'ils agissent juste différemment pour d'autres raisons. D'où les différences d'interprétations de l'un à l'autre. Ah et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aime Catwoman parce qu'elle leur a régulièrement tapé dessus. Donc ils sont d'accord.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Au final la colo, c'était pas si horrible que ça.

Bon, ce n'était pas son idée de vacances de rêves, mais elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur un groupe qui n'était pas uniquement composé de blondes psychopathes comme dans la famille Adams. Colonie de riches oblige, il n'y avait qu'une cinquantaine de personnes au maximum et les cabines ne contenaient que quatre ou cinq lits chacune. Donc pas de dortoirs surpeuplés où tout le monde ferait trop de bruit et où elle n'aurait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Et niveau sommeil elle avait été servie : malgré une mauvaise première impression des encadrants elle devait admettre à posteriori qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Dès le premier jour on leur avait fait choisir une tonne d'activités pour remplir leur emploi du temps et, écrasés ainsi sous les séances de kayak, les randonnées en forêt, la création d'un herbier et les répétitions du spectacle de fin, ils s'étaient écroulés tous les soirs dans leurs lits à dix heures. Après, elle n'avait pas parlé à grand monde et était restée un peu à l'écart, mais ça n'avait pas posé de problème puisqu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à le faire. Voyant cela, on avait eu la bonne idée de toujours la coller en groupe avec la fille qui mangeait des bougies et le gamin maigre asthmatique, ainsi ils avaient pu travailler sur les décors de la scène sans jamais s'adresser la parole, pour le bonheur de tous.

C'était donc une Rosemary relativement satisfaite qui était revenue avec un herbier qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais, des boutons de moustiques plein les jambes et l'adresse mail du gamin asthmatique avec qui elle avait formé une amitié fondée sur le silence et les regards exaspérés devant le ton trop joyeux de l'animatrice qui frappait dans ses mains en rythme avec ses instructions. Cet optimisme dura à peu près jusqu'au moment où elle aperçu sa mère sur les quais, avant de flétrir comme une feuille de salade au micro-onde. Parce que non, elle n'avait toujours pas envie de lui parler.

A la fin de la première semaine elle avait fait une tentative pour la contacter et lui dire que tout allait bien, se doutant que Jonathan avait gardé le silence pour l'enquiquiner. Karen n'avait pas répondu. Elle ne l'avait pas rappelée avant la veille, mais là c'était Rosemary qui avait ignoré son téléphone parce qu'elle avait paniqué en voyant son numéro. En voyant l'air mal à l'aise de sa mère, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû. En fait, se dit-elle en traînant sa valise hors du train, la confrontation aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il y avait eut plusieurs états de distances entre elles. Rosemary se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre Karen de l'autre côté du quai. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle dit quelque chose que la rousse ne comprit pas à cause du capharnaüm. Sa mère laissa tomber et lui fit signe de lui emboîter le pas. Les deux ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant tout le trajet les séparant de la voiture. Rosemary fourra sa valise dans le coffre et se glissa à l'arrière le plus vite possible alors que Karen claquait la porte et démarrait. Leur silence pesant se vit alors remplacé par le grondement du moteur.

Les rues défilaient lentement à travers la fenêtre à cause des embouteillages. A la troisième fois où elle se retrouvèrent bloquées, Rosemary jeta un coup d'œil vers la chevelure brune de sa mère. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de dire quelque chose maintenant, tant qu'elles étaient forcées d'être au même endroit ? Cette pensée lui serra le ventre. Elle n'en avait pas envie mais s'il y avait bien une chose que les derniers événements lui avaient fait comprendre, c'était qu'il valait mieux aborder les sujets qui fâchent le plus vite possible avant que tout ne devienne hors de contrôle. Encore fallait-t-il que la personne en face ait envie de parler, ce qui ne semblait pas être son cas vu qu'elle ne s'était pas retournée une seule fois. La voiture se remit en mouvement et elle baissa les yeux. C'était bien la peine de faire les quatre-cents coups avec Kitrina si elle ne pouvait toujours pas faire face à Karen après. Pourtant ça devait être plus simple que d'affronter un Robin, commettre un cambriolage, l'avouer à son frère, se balader seule dans une métropole ou partir en colo de riches.

Elle déglutit et tenta une approche :

"Ça se passe bien à ton travail ?"

Elle vit sa mère sursauter mais elle se reprit.

"Oui c'est... C'est correct."

"Ah …"

Elle se remua les méninges pour trouver autre chose mais rien ne lui vint. Après un moment Rosemary se laissa tomber contre le dossier et reprit sa contemplation des ruelles sombres de Gotham. Visiblement, elles se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de son frère, mais elle ne posa pas de questions. C'était profondément désagréable de se forcer ainsi et que ça ne serve à rien.

Elle attendit donc que Karen se gare devant la façade vétuste de la librairie avant de sortir de la voiture pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sans l'attendre. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre pour mettre de la distance entre elles, Rosemary arriva très vite à la porte d'entrée, où quelqu'un semblait avoir installé une sonnette en forme de cavalier sans tête. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour trouver le bouton, un point rouge sanguinolent sur son cou, et elle eut la surprise de voir Lindsey lui ouvrir.

"N'y pense même pas. Lui dit-elle en guise de bonjour."

Rosemary fut moins surprise de voir que la moitié de son visage était enflé à cause du plus énorme bleu qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle dépassa la jeune femme avec hésitation, surtout qu'elle ne voyait personne dans le salon. Au bruit, ils devaient tous être dans la cuisine. La brune ferma la porte avec un peu trop de force et elle ne pu retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

"Comment …"

"Non."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Insista-t-elle alors qu'elle l'accompagnait à travers la pièce.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit des petites assiettes sur la table basse, ainsi qu'un gâteau à la crème somptueusement décoré auquel elle ne pourrait pas toucher. C'était peut-être méchant, mais elle voyait mal Scarlett cuisiner ce genre de choses. L'odeur de thé émanant de la cuisine fit remonter un frisson dans son dos qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

"Ton frère à besoin de quelqu'un pour assommer le Chapelier avec ce qui traîne au cas où, parce qu'il ne veut pas le faire lui même."

Rosemary tourna vers Lindsey de grands yeux effrayés. Le Chapelier ? Le pédophile obsédé par Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? Il était ici ? Les mots de son frère lui revinrent à l'esprit, quand il disait qu'ils se rencontrerait tôt ou tard et elle se figea sur place. Elle aimait beaucoup Jonathan, mais dans ces conditions elle allait plutôt retourner à la voiture avec sa mère et advienne que pourra. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour prendre la fuite, la main de Lindsey se referma sur son bras et la força à avancer.

"N'y pense même pas sale peste", gronda-t-elle à mi-voix. "J'ai déjà eu assez d'ennuis à cause de toi."

Ses protestations s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. La rousse aurait voulu se plaindre mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire par peur que le pédophile ne l'entende. La panique l'empêchait même de lui envoyer un regard noir. Ses pieds avançaient inexorablement contre son gré et son angoisse montait avec chaque pas, s'amassant quelque part dans sa trachée. Quand elle vit Scarlett elle lui lança un regard désespéré et son sourire laissa la place à de l'incompréhension.

"Le chapelier-" Couina-t-elle.

"… Est parti y'a un bail." Finit-Scarlett en envoyant un regard empli de venin vers une Lindsey arborant un air entièrement trop satisfait.

Celle-ci ne daignant pas répondre, Scarlett s'adoucit et prit Rosemary dans ses bras. D'un coup, toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée se relâcha en un soupir. C'était donc juste une mauvaise blague. Elle profita que Scarlett passait ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lancer un regard meurtrier vers la brune.

"Il a laissé du gâteau si ça t'dis." Dit-elle en la faisant entrer dans le cuisine. "'Fin bon, sinon, ça s'est bien passé chez les gosses de riches ?"

Pas très intimidée, elle lui fit un sourire sardonique et haussa les épaules. Peau de vache.

"Euh oui, ça allait …" Balbutia-t-elle, sortant de son combat visuel infructueux. "Et euh... Toi ça va ?"

Cette dernière question n'était pas tout à fait innocente. Rosemary se souvenait de l'impression qu'elle avait eue avant de quitter Gotham et pour être honnête, elle était très étonnée que rien n'en soit visiblement ressorti. Assis à la table de la cuisine, Jonathan sembla étrangement mal à l'aise en entendant sa question. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il finit sa tasse pour l'éviter. Elle releva les yeux et vit que ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait fait baisser le regard, mais Scarlett, qui avait exagérément relevé ses sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air bizarre. Lindsey entra en soupirant devant ce spectacle et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue.

"Ton frère a mis la p- il l'a mise en cloque", Se reprit-elle à la dernière minute.

"En quoi ?"

"Enceinte." Répondit-il. "Scarlett est enceinte."

La bouche de Rosemary se transforma en un « o » parfait alors qu'elle alternait entre le visage radieux de Scarlett, son ventre qui avait l'air un peu rond maintenant, comme si elle avait trop mangé, l'air pincé de Lindsey et l'onde de stress qui émanait de Jonathan. D'autres ne l'auraient pas vu, mais elle nota la façon dont il se tenait, le menton appuyé sur son poing alors que de l'autre main il tapotait frénétiquement le bord de sa tasse, ses yeux ne restant jamais fixés au même endroit plus de quelques secondes dans le but de fuir tout contact visuel avec les autres occupants de la pièce. Elle dû se retenir de mordre ses lèvres. Ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

"Euh … Félicitations ?"

Scarlett l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et son frère lui fit un sourire tendu. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était content mais trop préoccupé pour vraiment le montrer ? Ou plutôt qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et était en train de paniquer silencieusement ? Après avoir lu tous les rapports de police à son sujet, Rosemary était intimement convaincue que c'était plutôt la deuxième option. Parce que d'un côté, il aimait assez les enfants pour les épargner, voire parfois leur sauver la vie, mais d'un autre ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était capable de s'en occuper. S'il était aussi paternel qu'il était doué pour garder ses animaux de compagnie en vie, il y avait du soucis à se faire.

"Bien." Dit-il en se relevant. "Tu pourras passer le message ? J'ai beaucoup de travail. Je t'appellerais ce soir ?" Ajouta-t-il en voyant son air déçu.

Elle hocha la tête et tendit sa joue pour le laisser l'embrasser avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement à grand pas, claquant la porte derrière une Karen médusée.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Rosemary posa la question inévitable :

"Il flippe ?"

"Il flippe." Répondirent les deux femmes de concert.

Elles se reprirent immédiatement, dégoûtées d'avoir formulé un avis commun. Rosemary se servit en thé pour ne pas avoir à prendre la parole. Eh ben. Elle qui pensait que tout se serait tassé, voilà qu'un autre problème pointait le bout de son nez. Enfin, pas un problème, plutôt un évènement. Ça ne lui semblait pas très gentil de dire d'un bébé que c'était un problème. Au milieu de sa première gorgée elle eut une pensée : Si elle devenait tante est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils lui demanderaient de faire du baby-sitting ?

Là ça devenait un problème.

Quand Karen apparu à son tour à la porte de la cuisine, Rosemary fourra trois biscuits à la fois dans sa bouche.

"Bonjour ! Ah … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fille, qui était trop occupée à mastiquer pour répondre.

"Rien d'grave." Répondit Scarlett d'un air neutre.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, la petite amie de son frère devait garder une certaine rancœur envers sa mère, que ce soit pour avoir demandé à Gimpy de l'assommer ou parce qu'elle refusait toujours de parler à Rosemary. Pourtant elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être désemparée par la tendresse et la sincérité que montra Karen en voyant son ventre.

"Ohh !" Elle posa doucement une main sur son ventre, à la surprise de tout le monde. "C'est merveilleux ! Tu en est à combien ma chérie ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et haussa une épaule, déjà plus conciliante.

"Vingt semaines... C'est un garçon."

Le sourire de Karen s'élargit et elle poussa une autre exclamation attendrie tandis que Scarlett replaçait une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille en lui rendant une moue plus timide. Honteusement, Rosemary se rendit compte que Karen était la seule à avoir vraiment eu l'air heureuse en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle se laissa câliner par une future grand-mère qui n'avait visiblement pas peur de faire du baby-sitting, lançant à Rosemary un air un peu perdu par dessus son épaule, laquelle fit la grimace sans savoir quoi lui dire. Ce n'était pas la peine de demander de l'aide à Lindsey car cette dernière regardait la scène avec un certain dédain et juste un peu d'amusement.

"Oh il doit pouvoir entendre maintenant !" Roucoula-t-elle de plus belle. "Tu lui fais écouter de la musique ? Jonathan connaît beaucoup de berceuses non ?"

Le sourire de Scarlett se flétrit sur les bords et Karen fronça les sourcils. Rosemary sentit son angoisse monter et pensa que ça sentait le roussi.

Alors tout naturellement, Lindsey décida que l'heure était venue de foutre la merde.

"Aucun risque." Dit-elle avec un petit rire. "Il pense à l'avortement."

Le regard de Karen devint alors carrément polaire, plus proche de celui de son fils désormais. Scarlett tordit sa bouche de façon peu seyante en voyant cela et Rosemary se ratatina sur sa chaise, essayant en vain de se faire plus petite pour que personne ne fasse attention à elle faute de ne pas pouvoir disparaître de la surface de la terre. Cela ne servait à rien, puisque sa mère préféra darder un regard meurtrier vers la brune, qui se fit un plaisir d'expliciter.

"Crane ne veut pas d'enfants, sa première réaction c'était de lui demander d'avorter, mais comme elle ne veut pas parce qu'elle fait sa pute-"

Le reste de sa phrase fut assourdi par sa réception douloureuse d'une théière à moitié pleine dans la figure. Rosemary ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de se tourner avec ébahissement vers une matriarche absolument furieuse. Sa mère ne se mettait jamais en colère ! Quoi qu'elle fasse Rosemary n'avait jamais réussi ne serait-ce qu'à lui faire hausser le ton ! Même quand elle avait dû voir Jonathan en pensant qu'il avait tué son petit-ami innocent et kidnappé sa fille elle ne l'avait pas entendue crier ! D'où ça sortait ça ? Depuis quand sa maman, qui était perpétuellement dans la lune, jetait de la vaisselle à la figure des gens ?

"C'est pas à ce point-là", modéra la jeune femme en posa une main sur son épaule, "d'accord ça lui a fait un choc-"

Sans écouter ses explications, Karen se rua hors de la pièce et couru à travers l'appartement à la poursuite de son fils alors que Scarlett gesticulait ses bras avec une panique absolue. Elle allait pas crier après Jonathan si ? Jonathan son fils le psychopathe qui avait essayé de la tuer un milliard de fois ? Qui gazait la ville une fois par an pour rigoler et qui n'était pas très stable en ce moment ? A propos de quelque chose de très personnel dont il ne voudrait absolument pas parler avec la mère qui l'avait abandonné ?

"Elle va pas-"

"Si si, elle va." Répondit Lindsey avec une expression qui la faisait ressembler à un requin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la rousse se mit à haleter en regardant la porte d'entrée à demi-ouverte avec horreur. Mais après tout, il y avait un nouveau code d'accès, elle ne pourrait pas entrer ? Pas à moins que Gimpy lui ai donné le nouveau code. Elle posa une main en travers de sa bouche. Oh non. Oh non non non !

"Non mais tu peux pas la fermer cinq minutes toi ?" Hurla Scarlett de sa voix de crécelle. "Bouffe la théière et ferme ta gueule !"

Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps elle se jeta hors de sa chaise et couru aussi vite que possible pour les rejoindre avant que l'un d'eux ne commette l'irréparable. Le claquement du dossier contre le sol ne fut pas remarqué, assourdit par les battements frénétiques de son cœur alors qu'elle fonçait. Personne ne mourrait aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle parle à sa mère _maintenant_ parce qu'à force d'avoir reculé l'inévitable elle avait peur que cela allait entraîner de graves conséquences. Utilisant des grandes jambes de sauterelle à bon escient, elle sauta les cinq dernières marches, se rattrapa contre le mur et vira dans la direction de la porte de labo entrouverte. Sa gorge était tellement serrée que c'était un miracle qu'elle puisse respirer. Elle aurait dû parler à sa mère. Au camp, le jours où elle lui avait montré le chien, n'importe quand. Elle aurait dû parler à sa mère.

Arrivant dans le labo elle entendit que le ton était déjà monté entre les deux.

"Comment oses-tu." Gronda-t-il. " _Comment oses-tu ?"_ Répéta-t-il avec une rage plus intense encore.

Ça venait de… De _cette_ salle. Le souvenir de la dissection l'immobilisa une seconde avant que Rosemary ne décide de ralentir, avançant lentement à travers le laboratoire jusqu'à voir les grands panneaux de plastique derrière lesquels son frère et sa mère se hurlaient dessus, chacun de son côté de la table d'opération. La rousse s'accroupit pour qu'ils ne la voient pas, mais de toute façon ils ne faisaient pas attention à elle.

"Tu viens me donner des leçons ? Toi ? Après avoir perdu la garde de tes enfants, négligé ta fille et avoir refusé de lui parler parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu se faire pervertir par ton cher et tendre, tu oses venir dans mon laboratoire pour me dire ce que je devrais faire ?"

Sa voix monta crescendo pour se finir en un hurlement. Rosemary ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il tremblait d'une colère colère mal contenue, ses yeux animés d'une lueur folle alors qu'il fixait sa mère, laquelle le regardait sans flancher en retour.

"Comme si je pouvais faire autrement ?" Elle rétorqua. "Tu crois que c'est facile de s'occuper d'une enfant quand on travaille cinquante heures par semaine ? Que tu as encore la patience derrière ?"

Il bascula sa tête en arrière pour laisser s'échapper un grand rire qui fit se tordre ses entrailles.

"Et de toute les accusations celle de tu décides de défendre c'est celle là." Il secoua la tête avec un rire amer. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu défendes encore ton pédophile."

De son côté, Rosemary déglutit. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais elle avait des préoccupations plus importantes à présent. Il était mort et elle cherchait à les garder en vie. Est-ce qu'elle devait les interrompre ? Les laisser parler ? Que faire ?

"Parce que je ne te crois pas ! D'accord, il s'était fait avoir avec du porno plein d'adolescentes sur son ordinateur il y a dix ans. Mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre ! Il avait une pizzeria, des amis, une vie, merde il m'avait moi ! Pourquoi il jetterait tout ça par la fenêtre ?!"

"Je peux t'assurer qu'il avait des antécédents violents. Peu et pas contre des jeunes filles, mais c'était là."

"Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?" Elle le pointa du doigt depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu me sors des histoires à dormir debout et tu n'as jamais aucune preu-"

"J'ai toutes les preuves qu'il faut", Il la coupa, ses lèvres fendant son visage en un rictus sadique, " _parce que c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé_."

Le silence se fit. Glacée d'horreur, Rosemary sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Non, il devait juste dire ça pour choquer sa mère ?! Il ne pouvait pas…

Mais il avait fait demi-tour en urgence quand il avait appris que le nom de Numéro Cinq était Lionel. Il avait immédiatement conclu le pire. Et Lionel, Lionel qui n'avait pas mis en doute le fait qu'elle ai un frère dont il n'aurait jamais dû entendre parler, qui s'était ratatiné en voyant un homme faisant la moitié de son poids dont il n'aurait pas dû connaître la véritable dangerosité… Elle porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

Jonathan avait envoyé Lionel.

"Tu … Quoi ?"

"Pas ma plus brillante idée." Dit-il amèrement mais avec plus de calme, comme s'il était soulagé d'avoir pu avouer. "Mon intention de départ était de garder une taupe auprès de Rosemary pour pouvoir agir au plus vite en cas d'urgence, alors j'ai contacté une agence de recrutement de minions -oui ça existe- pour trouver une personne qui n'aurait jamais commis de crimes majeurs et serait d'accord pour entrer en semi-retraite dans le Sud pour une somme modeste."

Il tournait un peu en rond désormais, vidant son sac alors que Karen le regardait avec effroi, une main sur sa bouche et une autre sur ses côtes, comme pour se protéger.

"Mais j'ai été trop pressé, je n'ai pas pensé à regarder son passif tout de suite, j'ai juste demandé à un hacker de l'effacer. Quand je me suis rendu compte de ma méprise, j'ai tout de suite demandé à ce que sa mention à la liste des pervers sexuel soit rétablie. Il a été forcé de déménager dans un parc de mobilhomes à plus de quatre-vingt kilomètres, où vivaient d'autres déviants loin de la société sans faire de vagues, et j'ai pensé que ça serait suffisant, qu'il n'approcherait jamais de Rosemary."

"Et tu as laissé un pervers garder ma fille." Dit-elle froidement.

"La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai gardé",il haussa le ton pour couvrir ses mots, "c'est parce que je ne trouvais pas de remplaçant. Mais _toi_!" Il frappa la table et elle sursauta, mais refusa de bouger autrement. Elle le regardait toujours avec un air de défi. "C'est toi qui l'a fait rentrer chez vous alors que tu savais que c'était illégal ! Tu as ignoré les protestations de Rosemary, tu les à poussés à rester ensemble ! J'ai peut-être laissé un pervers garder ma sœur à _quatre-vingt putain de kilomètres_ , mais toi tu l'as laissée seule avec !"

Cette fois-ci elle ne pu se retenir, brûlante d'indignation devant son crime et son hypocrisie crasse. Sans écouter l'instinct de survie moribond des Keeny, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Oh tu peux bien me crier dessus." Dit-elle d'un ton aussi aigre que le sien était enragé. "Mais c'est toi qui l'a mis là." Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à lui hurler dessus elle continua à mi-voix. "Mary t'as bien élevé. Elle doit être _fière_."

La claque fusa sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Jonathan n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était allée trop loin. Le vide se fit dans son esprit. Il étendit et fléchit ses doigts lentement. La sensation de son cou entre ses mains, les cicatrices en demi-lune qui étaient apparues sous ses ongles alors qu'elle le suppliait des yeux, tout lui revenait. Pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée déjà ? Il fit un pas en avant et Karen refusa de faire un pas en arrière malgré son visage rougi.

"Et tu frappes comme elle !" Ajouta-t-elle en se moquant du danger. Elle poussa une exclamation dégoûtée. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit rire en nous voyant, la vielle Mary ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit être fière d'elle d'avoir transformé mon bébé en _monstre_!"

Jonathan avança une main tordue comme une griffe et cette fois-ci elle mit de la distance entre eux, se postant prestement de l'autre côté de la table. Elle commençait à avoir peur, il comprit, elle voyait le danger. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard, n'eut même pas la décence de paraître intimidée, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Après les doux soins de Mamie Keeny plus grand-chose ne vous faisait peur. Hautaine jusqu'au bout, Karen le toisait toujours alors qu'ils tournaient lentement autour du meuble. La seule chose qui le retenait c'était la rancœur dans sa voix à la dernière phrase. Ce n'était pas de la haine et même dans cette état, alors que la soif de sang teintait son jugement, quelque chose en lui voulait toujours les réponses qu'il n'avait jamais eues. Et puis, l'étiquette voulait que l'un d'entre eux fasse un monologue avant la mise à mort. Autant respecter les traditions.

"Je n'ai jamais été _ton bébé_." Il ricana. "Tu as rejeté ce droit à ma naissance, tu te souviens ?"

Elle serra les dents et lui répondit, yeux brillants et poings serrés.

"Non." Elle s'arrêta de marcher. "Moi je me souviens que quand je me suis réveillée, ma mère m'a jetée dehors au milieu de nul part en me disant qu'elle avait enterré mon bébé vivant."

L'épouvantail s'immobilisa à son tour, un frisson indescriptible parcourant tout son corps. Son sourire se fit plus tendu.

"Quelle charmante histoire."

"Une charmante histoire avec un rapport de police. Ma plainte n'a pas été enregistrée mais j'ai encore les papiers. Et signés en plus."

Et donc contrairement à Mamie Keeny elle avait une preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps celui connu sous le nom de Maître de la Peur ne savait pas quoi dire. Des dizaines de phrases se massaient dans son esprit sans qu'il n'arrive à en choisir une précisément tant toutes ses certitudes semblaient s'écrouler autour de lui. Celle qu'il prononça lui échappa dans un souffle presque inaudible.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as crue ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant un grondement de rancœur.

Et si on aurait dit une plainte, ce n'était définitivement pas son intention. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le regretter, parce que la voix de sa mère trahissait la même émotion, se brisant sur la dernière syllabe.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ?"

A ce moment, ses yeux bleus dans les siens de la même teinte, ils savaient tout deux à quoi l'autre pensait. Qu'elle aurait dû combattre sa peur, qu'elle aurait dû revenir à Arlen avant que vingt ans ne soient déjà écoulés. Qu'elle aurait dû vérifier. Qu'il aurait dû lui demander des comptes. Qu'il aurait dû prendre son temps, comme il venait de le faire. Que les choses se seraient passées autrement s'ils avaient pris contact, si lui n'avait pas été aveuglé par la douleur et qu'elle n'avait pas eu si peur. Ils partageaient le même sentiment intense de gâchis.

Alors, parce que pour elle c'était sa peur qui avait causée toute cette odieuse histoire, Karen fit un premier pas, puis un autre. Sans jamais rompre le contact visuel elle s'approcha lentement. Jonathan la laissa faire, vidé émotionnellement, prêt à la frapper au moindre geste brusque. Ses pupilles tremblaient mais elle tendit sa main doucement, paume tendue comme devant un animal avec ses yeux qui le suppliaient. Il se savait pas ce que les siens disaient. Jonathan n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se mordit les lèvres. Il franchit la distance et frôla ses doigts, alors elle serra sa main dans la sienne d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus de force. Elle tremblait, plus terriblement choquée qu'elle ne l'avait été quand il avait projeté de la tuer. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Mais d'un autre côté, sa propre hésitation lui faisait honte. C'était sa _mère_ bon sang, pas le Bat-Man en tenue !

Grâce à un dernier coup de pouce de sa fierté il la tira vers lui, arrachant une respiration soudaine, et la serra contre lui avec fermeté et maladresse. Dans un grand frisson, Karen se figea avant de se reprendre et de passer ses bras autour de son torse, prenant son fils dans ses bras pour la toute première fois. Sans réfléchir elle inspira profondément contre son épaule et il posa sa joue contre ses doux cheveux noirs. Ce n'était pas une étreinte pleine de joie, ni d'affection, plutôt tordue entre l'espoir et la douleur… Mais c'était déjà ça.

Et à des kilomètres de là déjà, une Rosemary désespérée pleurait leur trahison.

* * *

Et oui, voilà la révélation finale de la fic. A la semaine prochaine pour la fin !

-Le gamin asthmatique est une référence à la famille Adams bien sûr et la fille qui mange des bougies vient de la première saison de Scream Queens.

-Le fait que Lindsey soit douée pour assommer les gens avec ce qui traîne vient de sa BD d'origine, où elle assomme Crane avec un appareil photo.

\- Non Crane et Karen ne vont pas devenir tout mignons du jour au lendemain. C'est une situation tellement extrême que selon moi ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils ne sauront toujours pas ce qu'ils font au prochain chapitre et vont improviser au fur et à mesure. Après, c'est à vous de voir si ça peut marcher.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Rosemary pleurait dans son masque.

Ses doigts en serraient tellement le tissu en toile de jute qu'elle pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses paumes à travers. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Tremblante, elle sanglotait, recroquevillée sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était et ça n'avait été aucune importance, parce qu'elle n'était pas dans les champs de maïs de Géorgie. Sa maison lui avait manquée depuis son arrivée ici, c'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'elle était au plus bas elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver les grands océans de tournesols, de blé, de colza et de maïs, que le vent chaud animait de douces vagues, les faisant bruisser doucement, berçant Rosemary à travers ses heures les plus sombres à chaque fois qu'elle s'y cachait pour s'isoler du monde. Tout ce qui lui restait maintenant c'était les grondements du trafic routier, parfois agrémentés de la cacophonie des klaxons. Une brise froide lui glaçait les os. A peine protégée par la vielle cabane à pigeons où elle s'était réfugiée, la rousse appuya sa tête contre ses genoux et serra ses jambes contre elle pour tenter de regagner un peu de chaleur, en vain. Fouettée toute l'année par les bourrasques de l'Atlantique, Gotham City ne connaissait qu'un été misérable et gris. Mais même là, entourée par les moutons de poussières, les déjections blancheâtres et les quelques oiseaux qui vivaient encore ici, elle était mieux que chez elle.

Ses pleurs, qui s'étaient calmés l'espace d'un instant, redoublèrent quand son esprit passa de sa situation actuelle à ce qui l'avait amenée là. Les mots de Jonathan tournaient dans sa tête, resserrant l'étau au niveau de son diaphragme et lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais avec ce sourire malsain sa dernière certitude avait volé en éclats. Il était instable. Il n'avait aucun sens des réalités. De ce qui était normal et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Il était capable de lui faire du mal. Et quoi qu'il en dise, il était aussi coupable que Karen. Pendant que les deux se rejetaient la faute l'un sur l'autre, elle s'était maladroitement relevée, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds par deux fois avant de s'enfuir de cette antre de cauchemars. Elle avait dépassé la cuisine où Scarlett hurlait trop fort après Lindsey pour l'entendre courir jusqu'à sa chambre, se changer dans son costume que Jonathan avait repris et s'éclipser par la fenêtre. Perdue sur les toits, elle s'était d'abord éloignée le plus vite possible de la Librairie avant de commencer à errer sans but, tapie dans l'ombre. Quand le ciel s'était teinté de rouge elle avait laissé tomber ses membres fatigués dans la première cachette qu'elle avait trouvée et avait commencé à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis.

Il faisait nuit. Le ciel était noir d'encre, seulement percé par les lumières des avions de l'aéroport Archie Goodwin. Sa mère et elle étaient revenues en fin d'après midi. Ça devait faire des heures. Tout le monde devait s'être rendu compte de sa disparition maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait une liste d'amis illimitée, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de demander leurs numéros de portable aux gens. Elle s'en était bien mordu les doigts parce que la personne qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu appeler ... Était Molly. Ça pouvait sembler sortir de nul part, mais c'était en fait logique comme choix: la jeune médecin blonde habitait assez loin de Gotham pour mettre de la distance entre elle et son frère, mais pas assez pour que ça devienne un problème. Comme elle travaillait plus dans le vigilantisme, plus précisément qu'elle traquait des pervers sexuels, Rosemary s'était dit qu'elle comprendrait son horreur. Et elle ne savait pas dans quelle filière de la médecine Molly s'était engagée, mais elle était prête à parier que ça avait à voir avec la psychologie, donc elle aurait la patience de l'écouter et serait capable de la conseiller. Enfin, elle était déjà partie se réfugier chez elle à Boston une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?

Et le fait que c'était elle qui avait tué Lionel n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Rosemary renifla une dernière fois et sortit son portable pour afficher ses contacts. Les quatre numéros de Jonathan, Scarlett, Kitrina et sa mère illuminèrent son abri d'une faible lumière. Ses dents se refermèrent nerveusement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait beau avoir emporté des affaires et une liasse de billets, elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour prendre un bus jusqu'à Boston pour le moment. Elle laissa retomber sa main et soupira longuement. Le mieux à faire pour le moment, c'était dormir ici. Demain elle se changerait, ferait un brin de toilette dans des WC publics et puis elle partirait. Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mieux valait attendre plutôt que de s'engager dans quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir mener à bien dans son état. Rosemary observa son abri avec plus d'attention. Pas question qu'elle dorme sous les petites échelles à pigeons. Si elle ne voulait pas être couverte de fientes au réveil, le meilleur endroit serait sous l'étagère avec les bidons de grains vides. Lentement, elle se traîna dans cette direction, puis s'allongea précautionneusement à même de béton. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Passer un peu de temps sur internet aurait pu lui changer les idées, mais elle avait peur qu'on puisse trouver sa position grâce à son téléphone si elle faisait ça. Heureusement, elle se sentait si épuisée qu'elle s'endormit alors qu'elle pensait encore qu'elle allait faire une nuit blanche.

Quand elle se réveilla, le ciel était toujours noir. Elle en conclu qu'elle ne s'était pas assoupie bien longtemps. Le bruit du trafic plus bas avait dû la réveiller. Ou bien était-ce le stress ? Mais un bruit à l'extérieur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Son corps de figea quand elle entendit un bruit de pas feutrés, à peine audible. Discrètement, elle sortit sa machette de son sac en s'accroupissant, tenant la lame pour éviter qu'elle ne chuinte et la trahisse. Non pas qu'elle avait envie de s'attaquer à qui que se soit, sa rencontre avec Robin lui avait confirmer qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais si la personne était... Peu recommandable disons, elle n'en aurait pas le choix. Les pas se rapprochèrent et elle prit la première chose à portée de main. Un plan rudimentaire s'était formé dans sa tête : lui jeter n'importe quoi au visage pour le déstabiliser, puis lui rentrer dedans le plus fort possible avec la machette. Ça devrait faire assez de dégâts pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Elle se releva alors qu'une main se posait sur la clenche et jeta son projectile de toutes ses forces quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur un masque de chat rose.

"Oww ! Mais ça va- Attends tu m'as balancé un _pigeon mort_ ?"

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit une exclamation dégoûtée, ses mains retirant frénétiquement chaque reste de pigeon réel ou imaginaire alors que Rosemary gardait son bras tendu, clignant bêtement des yeux.

"Kitrina ?"

"Mais oui c'est moi ! Tu t'attendais à qui ?"

Et bien, pas elle. N'importe qui sauf elle. A la maison tout le monde devait savoir pour sa fugue, donc ça aurait pu être eux, ça aurait aussi pu être un autre costumé de la ville qui se baladait sur les toits ou cherchait un coin où se cacher, ou même un citoyen lambda qui faisait une balade au clair de lune. Mais Kitrina ? Non. L'italienne habitait loin d'ici et ne cambriolerait certainement pas dans un quartier aussi pauvre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

La brune arrêta subitement d'inspecter ses manchons plein de strass pour se tourner vers elle.

"Ecoute... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais, voilà, ton frère m'a appelé et m'a dit de venir te voir."

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Comment il savait où elle était ? Et comment il connaissait le numéro de Kitrina ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas utilisé internet avec son téléphone. Après deux secondes de silence où Kitrina se tordait les mains et Rosemary réfléchissait intensément, cette dernière sortit à grand pas de sa cachette. Catgirl se retira de son chemin avec empressement et la regarda faire quelques sauts pour l'élan avant de jeter son portable de toutes ses forces vers le carrefour plus bas. Jonathan n'aurait pas pu fouiller dedans parce qu'elle le gardait toujours sur elle, dormait avec l'engin sous son oreiller. Donc s'il avait eu accès à ces informations, c'était qu'il avait dû placer un logiciel dedans pour surveiller ce qu'elle faisait et elle se sentait bien trop furieuse contre lui en ce moment pour être gênée de ce qu'il avait pu voir.

"Euh ... Rosemary ?"

Elle se retourna vivement, peu concernée par les fientes et la poussière sur son costume. Aux yeux de Kitrina, ça ne la faisait que plus ressembler à un épouvantail, et un qui était visiblement de sale humeur.

"Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ou quoi et si j'aurais pas dû venir mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en fait ? "

Automatiquement, elle lui répondit par un sec "Histoires de familles" avant de se mordre les lèvres. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle s'était déplacée en pleine nuit juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle, ce n'était pas gentil de passer ses nerfs sur Catgirl comme ça. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Lasse, elle s'assit sur le parapet et lui fit signe de venir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le spectacle des voitures en bas qui se suivaient comme une procession de fourmis, mais elle l'entendit se poser à côté d'elle et sentit son bras sur ses épaules.

"Excuse moi c'est juste..."

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Commence au commencement et euh continue jusque ... à la fin ?"

Sa tête d'épouvantail se tourna vers la sienne.

"C'est une question ou un conseil ?"

Kitrina haussa les épaules et se mit à regarder les voitures.

"Je me souvenais plus de la citation."

Rosemary poussa un reniflement amusé. Typique. Puis elle déglutit et commença son récit. Comment on la traitait à l'école et à la maison, l'insistance de sa mère pour qu'elle passe plus de temps avec son petit ami qu'elle savait pédophile, Lionel qui la touchait et la voulait seule avec lui alors qu'elle ne voulait pas, Karen qui le savait. Elle ne lui décrivit pas les pires blagues qu'on avait faites contre elle, mais elle le fit pour ses journées avec Jonathan. Elle lui parla de la disparition de sa mère, de Jonathan qui avait dû la causer, comme il avait envoyé Lionel, du produit qu'il avait trouvé sur son corps et de tous les plats plein de fromages assez odorants pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait du GHB caché dedans. De son intolérance au lactose qui l'avait sauvée par hasard, parce qu'elle les vomissait tous avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle lui dit comment son frère avait avoué à sa mère que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé et comment sa mère avait avoué plus tôt qu'elle avait su, qu'elle avait vu son casier judiciaire et l'avait pourtant autorisé à venir. De l'arrivée de Molly et Jonathan, de leur voyage vers Gotham où elle n'avait pas pu poser ses affaires dans le coffre parce que le cadavre de Lionel devait être dedans, des biscuits drogués qu'on lui avait donné pour pouvoir bouger sn cadavre sans que Rosemary ne s'en aperçoive. Des services sociaux qui avaient sonné l'alerte. De la dissection et des mensonges de Jonathan qui avait blâmé Lionel pour la disparition de Karen. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'il en était responsable à présent, parce qu'elle avait lu son casier judiciaire à lui et connaissait désormais toute la haine et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour leur mère.

Kitrina avait gardé le silence pendant toute cette histoire confuse et disjointe, frottant seulement son dos quelques fois. Quand Rosemary fit une pause pour prendre son visage entre ses mains

"Spooky ?"

Rosemary la regarda, son masque cousu en un air sempiternellement dubitatif.

"Me regarde pas comme ça, ça fait bizarre de t'appeler Rosemary quand t'es en costume. Bon, écoute... Spooky ... Je peux dire un truc ?"

Elle prit le silence de la nouvellement nommée Spooky pour une invitation alors que celle-ci se disait surtout qu'il ne faudrait jamais que ce surnom sorte de là.

"Je pense que tu surestimes ton frère. Mais alors beaucoup. Non-Non attends, laisse moi expliquer. Dit-elle en la voyant de redresser. Ton frère est pas... Je veux dire, il est flippant d'accord, et il est là depuis longtemps mais... Disons que les gens le voient aussi comme le geek du coin. Ils font des blagues sur sa virginité, sur sa mère- sur ta mère- sur _votre_ mère qui a embrassé Batman et il a jamais vraiment tenté de prendre le contrôle de la ville et- enfin on le trouve compétent, et il survit à tout c'est pire qu'un cafard, mais il manque d'ambition. Il s'intéresse juste à ses expériences et à part quand on le traîne aux réunions de Rogues il est plutôt solitaire."

Kitrina fit une pause et Rosemary changea de position de façon à être tournée vers elle, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment où Catgirl voulait en venir.

"C'est important, si, parce que toi tu le vois comme quelqu'un qui sait toujours ce qu'il fait, et il donne cette impression c'est vrai, mais moi je le vois comme quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait un jour sur deux, et qui fait n'importe quoi le reste du temps et parfois ça marche, mais la plupart du temps il a une malchance de _malade_. Sérieux il est connu pour ça !"

"Ça changerait quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle amèrement.

"Ça change que ... Bon. Il se découvre qu'il a une soeur et il l'aime bien, donc comme il a pas de chance il pose un garde pas loin et lui donne un téléphone avec traceur pour savoir où elle est - et mon grand père fait pareil au fait – au cas où quelqu'un s'attaque à toi. Pas de bol, c'est un pédo et personne d'autre veut un boulot aussi nul, mais bon, il fait en sorte qu'il doive habiter très loin et il croise les doigts pour que ça marche et pendant des années ça marche, alors il n'y pense plus."

Jusque là, son histoire collait avec ce qu'elle savait, alors elle ne l'interrompit pas.

" Puis tu lui dis que ta mère a un copain, qui semble t'apprécier et être un peu plus responsable qu'elle puisqu'il veut pas que tu te balade seule sur les routes et que ta prof se rend compte qu'on te traite mal à la maison. Alors sa solution logique, c'est de retirer ta mère, qu'il ne peut pas blairer, comme ça il te reste un tuteur correct et les services sociaux ne t'emmèneront pas loin de lui. Donc il balance ta mère dans un piège mortel ou je ne sais quoi, mais là tu lui dis que ton tuteur, c'est en fait le pédo qu'il avait envoyé. Il panique, le flingue alors que tu dois pas être à dix mètres et cache le corps où il peut : le coffre de sa voiture. Il te ramène à Gotham et avant qu'il n'ai pu improviser quelque chose ta mère débarque parce qu'elle a survécu et te récupère. Il ne l'en empêche pas parce que c'est tant mieux, vu qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire de toi. Et ensuite... "

Rosemary hocha la tête alors qu'elle laissait sa phrase en suspend. Ensuite tout le reste était arrivé, et maintenant elle était là. C'est vrai que sa théorie était logique mais... Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie de rentrer pour autant. Elle avait eu confiance en lui et il l'avait trahie plusieurs fois de suite. Donc malgré tout ce beau discours elle comptait toujours partir à Boston pour séjourner quelques temps chez Molly, ce qu'elle confia à Kitrina. Celle-ci continua de regarder les voitures en bas de presser au feu vert avant de reprendre la parole.

"C'est une plutôt bonne idée. C'est pas loin et elle connaît la situation."

Intimement, elle pensait aussi que si Molly appréciait assez le frère de Rosemary pour l'imiter elle finirait forcément par les pousser à se réconcilier. Et s'ils se réconciliaient, son amie aurait plus de chances de rester à Gotham pour se balader en costume avec elle la nuit.

"Mais je pense tout de même que tu devrais rentrer lui parler avant de partir. "

"Oui, et bien je vais éviter." Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

D'accord, son frère se faisait assez de soucis pour elle pour lui envoyer Kitrina et son récit l'avait un peu adoucie. Pourtant la gêne dans son thorax était encore présente et maintenant qu'elle s'était déjà enfuie une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa réaction, ou même d'entendre ses explications. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille pour le moment. Partir loin où on ne pourrait pas la retrouver.

"C'est _pas_ juste parce qu'il m'a dit de venir te voir." Râla Catgirl. "Mais ... Peut-être qu'il regrette tu sais ? C'est ton frère, il t'aime. Si tu veux qu'il s'excuse, il faut lui en donner l'occasion, non ?"

En entendant cela elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Kitrina n'avait pas tord. Elle voulait qu'il s'excuse oui, mais elle avait tout de même peur de le voir et de devoir lui parler. Comme avec sa mère plus tôt. Et si ça se passait comme avec sa mère, plus elle reculerait la Grande Discussion, plus ça deviendrait difficile pour tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Poussant un long soupir, elle s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever, ce que son amie fit avec elle. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu se redresser complètement Rosemary se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle en trébucha et les deux filles se seraient étalées sur le sol si la rousse ne l'avait pas tenue si fort. Elle la relâcha maladroitement quand elle retrouvèrent leur équilibre et se frotta la nuque en regardant le sol.

"Merci d'être venue." Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Kitrina lui rendit un sourire éclatant et lui serra la main une dernière fois avant de partir en courant vers le bord.

"Bonne nuit Spooky !" Elle cria en sautant de l'immeuble.

"Bonne nuit Catgirl." Répondit-elle en grognant à moitié quand elle la vit s'élancer entre les immeuble à l'aide de son grappin. Quel surnom débile. Elle avait pas intérêt à le répéter à tout le monde.

Pour le moment elle n'avait pas le temps de la poursuivre pour lui faire ravaler le surnom honni. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle rentre. Cette pensée la mettait mal à l'aise et changeait ses genoux en gélatine, mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Alors elle déglutit difficilement et se dirigea dans la direction de la Librairie, essayant de penser le moins possible à ce qui allait se passer. Logiquement, elle aurait dû y réfléchir au contraire, pour trouver quoi dire et se préparer à affronter ses peurs et sa désillusion, mais si elle faisait ça Rosemary ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de résister à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Au final elle atteignit la ruelle sombre où était nichée la planque de son frère au bout d'une heure et demi. Ça n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps, mais elle avait traîné pour retarder l'échéance.

Elle glissa le long d'une gouttière pour atteindre l'asphalte, traversa les quelques mètres la séparant de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans l'antichambre. Des rats s'agitèrent sur son passage sans qu'elle y fasse attention, trop occupée à paniquer intérieurement. Rosemary ne savait pas exactement de quoi elle avait peur, parce qu'elle était tout de même confiante qu'il n'allait pas la tuer. Si elle avait été honnête, elle se serait avoué qu'elle avait peur qu'il la rejette et lui dise que tout ça n'avait été qu'une autre façon de faire du mal à sa mère, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucune importance à ses yeux et que ça n'avait été qu'une charade. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Que toute sa gentillesse n'avait été qu'une façade. Une toile d'araignée dans laquelle elle s'était prise. Elle remonta les escaliers, l'appréhension la faisant bouger plus lentement. Son poing se leva pour frapper à la porte, puis elle le rabaissa, sauta sur place pour essayer de se défaire de son stress et releva sa main.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne frappe. Pire que tout, ce n'était pas Scarlett ou sa mère qui avait ouvert, c'était Jonathan. Son pyjama rayé et son t-shirt, qui avait une tâche de café dessus, ne la rassurèrent pas. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses cernes plus lourds que d'habitude soulignaient ses yeux bleus injectés de sang, tout son visage n'exprimant que la difficulté qu'il avait à se contenir. Contenir quoi, ça par contre elle ne le savait pas. Malheureusement, elle allait devoir le découvrir. Rosemary garda son poing en l'air pendant une seconde avant de le rabaisser et de le serrer dans son autre main pour ne pas triturer ses doigts par nervosité.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?" Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant.

"Non." Finit-il par répondre. "Je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

Elle ne parvint qu'à échapper un simple "Ah..." alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le côté pour la laisser passer. En entrant elle le frôla et dû se forcer à ne pas frémir. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne la frappe ... Ou peut-être que si... Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ferma la porte derrière elle et Rosemary retira son masque sans oser s'avancer dans l'appartement. C'était drôle, mais ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre d'être en costume chez lui, elle aurait dû se changer. Jonathan la regarda sans rien dire un instant avant de soupirer.

"Je vais faire du café."

Pour lui ou pour elle ?

Il s'engagea dans la cuisine et après une seconde d'hésitation elle le suivit. Quand elle entra à sa suite, il avait déjà les deux mains appuyées contre le meuble où se trouvait la cafetière et il regardait par la fenêtre alors que celle-ci grinçait. Rosemary resta sur le chambranle sans savoir quoi faire, tordant le masque entre ses mains. Est-ce qu'elle devrait lui parler d'abord ? Entamer la discussion ou le laisser un peu ? Indécise, elle finit par s'asseoir à table, sursautant quand elle fit crisser les pieds de la chaise. Toute sa colère contre lui s'était évaporée, ne laissant place qu'à énormément de gêne, de peur et à une profonde tristesse. Elle aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Non, ce n'était pas la source du problème.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que sa famille soit normale.

Que sa mère les ai élevés tous les deux, peut-être qu'il n'y ait pas une telle différence d'âge entre eux. Que son frère et sa mère n'aient pas tant de ressentiments l'un envers l'autre. Qu'il n'y ait pas eu tellement de distance entre eux. Elle aurait connu toutes ses amies, elle aurait détesté Lindsey plus tôt et rencontré sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte de son fils. Elle aurait pu parler de son grand frère à tout le monde, le voir plus souvent, annoncer fièrement qu'elle allait être tata et toute cette sordide histoire avec Lionel ne serait jamais arrivée. Les choses auraient été bien différentes.

"Bonsoi- Oh. Ohhhhh !"

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers Karen, qui venait d'apparaître devant la cuisine dans sa grenouillère couverte de moutons, son soulagement et son embarras clair sur son visage. Rosemary tourna ses yeux vers ses cuisses et Jonathan se retourna vers la fenêtre. Leur mère alterna de l'un à l'autre avant de carrer les épaules. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Rosemary, nullement troublée par les crissements de la chaise ou le costume de sa fille, et la serra fort dans ses bras à son plus grand désarroi.

"Je suis désolée pour _lui_."

Vu la façon dont elle appuyait sur cette syllabe, elle ne pouvait parler que d'une seule personne. Rosemary n'osa même pas respirer trop fort, les joues en feu. Sa mère ne s'en offusqua pas et se mit à caresser ses cheveux emmêles.

"Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tenté quoi que ce soi, ou sinon je te jure que je l'aurais mis dehors sur le champ. Je pensais juste que tu ne l'aimais pas parce que tu n'aimes jamais mes copains et moi je voulais _vraiment_ te trouver un papa cette fois. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, j'aurais dû le voir et j'aurais dû prendre le temps de t'écouter." Elle posa sa joue contre la tête de sa fille et la berça légèrement quand elle l'entendit renifler. " Mais c'est fini maintenant. C'est tout fini. Il est parti, mais moi je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi, ça va aller..."

En entendant sa mère s'excuser enfin, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, quelque chose se brisa en Rosemary et elle fondit en larmes, serrant le tissus pelucheux de sa stupide grenouillère, le visage plongé dans son épaule. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit si bête, à ce que tout ce qui lui suffisait c'était ça. Elle resta dans son étreinte pendant de longues minutes, se lançant porter par sa voix et ses réassurances. Jonathan jeta de petits coups d'œils gênés à ces démonstrations d'affections, prétendant surveiller la machine à café. Quand le pichet fut enfin plein, les deux ne parlaient plus et il leur versa donc du café après avoir descendu une tasse entière. Il re-remplit son mug immédiatement après. Il posa les tasses sur la table et sa sœur tendit une main dans sa direction. Il croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs un instant mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas baissée quand il la regarda à nouveau. Rosemary ne dit rien, mais son regard lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une proposition. Il souffla et vint se joindre au câlin, ses longs membres maigres enserrant facilement les deux femmes alors que son menton s'enfonçait un peu dans l'épaule de Rosemary.

Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais elle se sentait trop profondément soulagée pour s'en préoccuper. Sa mère était désolée, et son frère aussi l'était, il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Elle n'avait pas une famille parfaite, soudée ou normale, mais au moins elle avait une famille qui l'aimait et rien que cette pensée lui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle était rentrée à la maison.

Soudainement il entendirent un grand bruit et se détachèrent en sursautant. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Sayonara avait renversé son bol, vide, et les regardait d'une mine impérieuse, visiblement mécontent que dans le chaos ambiant on ai oublié de lui donner à manger. Jonathan fronça les sourcils. Le chat posa sa patte sur le deuxième bol, plein d'eau celui-là, avec un air de défi.

"Sayonara..."

Il donna un premier coup de patte. Jonathan se leva et partit le chercher mais le félin lui renversa toute l'eau que contenait son écuelle sur les pieds avant de s'enfuir comme une fusée.

"Sayonara !" Gronda-t-il le plus silencieusement possible. "Tu reviens ici !Tu-"

Il poussa un grognement frustré et le regarda partir depuis l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Karen caressait la joue de Rosemary avec un doux sourire.

"Je pense que ça va aller maintenant."

Rosemary attendit un peu, en proie à une profonde réflexion, avant de lui rendre un sourire incertain.

Elle l'espérait aussi.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Chronologiquement parlant, c'est d'ailleurs le point final de tout mon petit univers plein d'Ocs, car cette histoire se passe théoriquement dans le même univers que Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir et tout ce qui s'en suit (Scarlett est mentionnée dans le premier chapitre de Roulette Russe et dans le dernier chapitre de Ars Amatoria.). Pour ce qu'il se passe après, c'est à vous de voir ! J'ai bien quelques idées mais je ne pense pas que je ferais des bonus, donc je vous les expose ici en vrac :

-Kitrina a récupéré le nouveau numéro de portable de Rosemary en envoyant une centaine de SMS a Jonathan jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

-Molly et Rosemary finissent par devenir très proches et quand Rosemary décide de reprendre le masque, c'est Molly son mentor, pas Jonathan (qui ne veut pas voir sa soeur dans les rues). Et tout le monde continue de l'appeler Spooky à cause de Catgirl.

-Poussée à bout, Ashley quitte Crane quand Peter a six ans et part se terrer dans le Michigan. Il vient les rejoindre définitivement deux ans plus tard après de nombreux allers-retours. Il a 42 ans et pour un super-vilain, ça commence à faire vieux, surtout que tous les autres tombent comme des mouches autour de lui. L'OS _P_ _rophétie_ même s'il ne fait pas référence à Scarlett, fait bien référence à ces deux ans de battement, c'était prévu. En sachant que dans mon headcannon il a débuté ses frasques d'une façon ou d'une autre dès qu'il a posé les pieds à Gotham parce qu'il avait déjà bien commencé en Géorgie, ça lui fait une carrière s'étendant sur pratiquement trois _décennies_ , ce qui est tout de même pas mal (et même dans le comics Batman Beyond il était dit que Crane avait fini par laisser tomber à cause de son âge et écrire des romans d'horreur et ça je plussoie).

-Rosemary et Kitrina restent amies à part pour un an de gêne où Rosemary s'est éloignée d'elle parce qu'elle commençait à avoir des petits coup de coeur sur les filles de son âge et ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à leur amitié.

-Malgré ses années de rébellion, Kitrina reprend l'affaire familiale à la mort de son grand-père.

-Karen fait des efforts, mais ne réussira jamais à devenir une mère modèle. Ils restent néanmoins en contact, même si c'est parfois de loin pour éviter les frictions.

-Et Lindsey continue de faire chier le monde jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


End file.
